It's a teen's life
by Washington-Jones
Summary: Abby, Tim, Ziva, Jethro, Shannon, Kate et Tony sont en terminale. Une année difficile pour certain...   disclaimer : le NCIS appartient à Mr Bellisario
1. Chapter 1

Cette année, pensa Leroy Jethro Gibbs, s'annonçait plutôt mal. Il poireautait à l'arrêt de bus depuis plus d'une demi-heure mais n'avait encore croisé personne. C'était mauvais signe. Tony et lui se donnaient toujours rendez-vous à 7h15 à l'arrêt de bus, la veille de chaque rentrée. C'était d'ailleurs le seul moment (avec le déjeuner) où l'italien se montrait ponctuel. Il était 7h45. Mieux valait ne pas se faire d'illusion, Tony ne viendrait pas. Jethro avait laissé passer le premier bus, espérant encore que son ami allait venir mais rien. Il n'y avait pas de troisième bus. Et le deuxième venait de s'arrêter. Déçu, Jethro monta dans le véhicule, salua le chauffeur et se chercha une place assise. Il repéra une petite tête rousse qui ne lui était pas inconnue et, un sourire aux lèvres, alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Abigail Sciuto ne tenait plus en place quand le dernier bus s'arrêta enfin devant le lycée. Elle attendait depuis un moment déjà que toute la petite bande soit au complet, et il lui manquait du monde ! A vrai dire, la seule personne qu'elle avait retrouvée était Timothy, et, comme ils avaient l'habitude de s'envoyer des messages dès qu'ils ne se voyaient pas pendant trois heures, le récit palpitant de leurs vacances respectives avait été des plus succincts. Elle trépignait d'impatience quand les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent, déversant un flot d'élèves excités mais anxieux. Elle scrutait la foule et, dès qu'elle aperçut Jethro et Shannon, elle leur sauta au cou, hystérique.

-Giiiiiiiiiiibbs ! Shannoooooooooon ! Ce que vous m'avez manqué ! Vous allez bien ?

Elle relâcha son étreinte le temps de les regarder puis les serra à nouveau contre elle de toutes ses forces.

-Mais quelle idée de prendre le second bus aussi ! Je vous ai attendu moi ! Et Timmy aussi !

Elle affichait une petite moue boudeuse qu'elle abandonna bien vite quand Shannon et Gibbs lui firent une bise sur chaque joue, parfaitement synchros.

-Bon, je vous pardonne pour cette fois. Après tout, Tony n'est pas encore descendu. C'est lui le dernier. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre ! Tony n'arrive jamais le dernier.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de parler et jeta un regard inquiet à Gibbs.

-Dis-moi qu'il va bien. Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas changé d'école. Gibbs, dis-moi où est Tony !

Gibbs ne lui répondit pas mais l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de se diriger vers la cour de l'école, suivit par Tim. Shannon, elle, prit Abby par la main et lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant.

-Tu connais Tony, il doit préparer son entrée…

Abby hocha la tête, essayant de se laisser convaincre, mais aucune de deux jeunes femmes n'étaient dupes. Anthony, même s'il avait un goût très prononcé pour le spectacle, n'arrivait jamais en retard le jour de la rentrée. Et surtout, il ne posait jamais de lapin à Jethro.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Parmi la joyeuse foule des étudiants, on retrouvait bon nombre de connaissances, mais aussi quelques nouvelles têtes. Jethro, qui balayait la masse du regard, cherchait justement une de ces « nouvelles têtes », même s'il s'agissait d'une connaissance pour lui. En fait, Eli David, un israélien que son père avait connu en mission, avait envoyé sa fille en Amérique, accompagné d'un certain Mikaël Rivkin. Il espérait trouver Ziva assez vite pour pouvoir la présenter à ses amis : la jeune fille ne pourrait que s'intégrer. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la cour en espérant la voir mais, finalement, ce fut Ziva qui le trouva.

-Contente de te voir Leroy

-Content de te voir aussi. Mais c'est Jethro. Ou Gibbs. Le voyage n'a pas été trop éprouvant ?

Ils se dirigeaient vers leur petit groupe. Ziva avait fait signe à son ami de les suivre.

-Ziva, Mikaël, je vous présente Abby, Shannon et Timothy. Les amis, Ziva David et Mikaël Rivkin, les petits nouveaux dont je vous avais parlé.

Immédiatement, une conversation enjouée (largement menée par Abigail) démarra. Ziva s'étonna du look gothique de la jeune fille et lui posa tout un tas de questions sur sa passion pour le noir, ce à quoi Abby répondit joyeusement avant d'enchaîner sur tout un tas de questions sur l'Israël. Mikaël ne disait pas grand-chose, il restait en retrait, tout comme Timothy. Shannon les regardait tous avec un sourire bienveillant qui n'échappa pas à Jethro. Il lui prit la main quand les professeurs commencèrent l'appel.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Après une longue réunion de plus d'une heure et demie (durant laquelle le directeur avait lu le règlement de l'école point par point, en articulant bien plus que nécessaire) et la remise des emplois du temps, les étudiants avaient droit à une (courte) pause, bien méritée, durant laquelle ils pouvaient aller ranger les livres dont ils n'avaient pas besoin dans leur casier. Si certains en profitaient pour consulter leur page faïcebook, d'autres préféraient aller se prendre un café bien serré, ou bien même commencer la personnalisation de la porte de leur cher casier.

-Tu comprends McGee, l'important, c'est de bien humidifier le papier. Sinon, la colle ne prend pas, et les cornes du diablotin restent sur le carton. Attend, je retire le papier et… Tadaaa !

L'artiste observa son œuvre puis, satisfaite, entreprit de la commenter.

-Je savais que les décalcomanies de paquets de chewing-gum me seraient utiles un jour !

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Au détour d'un couloir, une nouvelle élève, complètement absorbée par son emploi du temps, suivait du bout des doigts un itinéraire, sur le plan du lycée, supposé la menée à son casier. Elle le suivait scrupuleusement, presque en comptant ses pas, si bien que, le regard rivé sur le papier, elle ne vit pas le jeune homme en face d'elle, et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Paf !

-Excuse-moi ! Je suis désolée je … !

-Nan, c'est rien, c'est moi qui rêvassais je …

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et se purent s'empêcher de rire.

-Bon, coupé ! On se la refait. Trois-deux-u et… Action ! Salut ! Je m'appelle Tony, je suis en terminale, et je traîne devant mon casier pour faire des croche-pieds aux jolies filles. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

La jeune fille retint un rire moqueur devant l'attitude du jeune homme quand elle remarqua qu'il lui adressait un sourire des plus gamins : de toute évidence, il jouait.

-Et bien, Môssieur Tony, je suis moi-aussi en terminale, mais je suis nouvelle, donc, je trébuche, même sans les croche-pieds. Je m'appelle Caitlin, mais je préfère Kate. En fait, il n'y a que ma mère pour m'appeler Caitlin…

-Soit. Va pour Kate. Après tout, je ne suis pas ta mère. Et si tu veux un truc pour te repérer plus facilement : les numéros des couloirs sont écris sur les murs. Pour ne pas se perdre.

Il n'avait pas l'air de se moquer, mais son clin d'œil signifiait qu'il en savait long.

-Tu t'es déjà perdu ici, c'est ça ?

-Moi ? Noooooooooooon ! Le Grand Anthony DiNozzo ne se perd jamais !

Il marqua une pause (le temps de jeter un œil aux papiers de Kate) et lui indiqua un casier, à quelques pas du sien.

-Tu es LA ! Et, petite info de dernière minute avant que je ne file : il n'y a que ma mère qui m'appelle Anthony.

Kate le regarda se retourner et se diriger vers une salle de classe en secouant la tête de gauche à droite : elle n'en menait pas large. Le premier élève à lui avoir parlé avait l'air sympathique, mais rien, dans cette école, ne lui rappelait Ohio.


	2. Chapter 2

La matinée passa relativement vite et, bientôt, ce fut l'heure du déjeuner. La petite troupe prit le chemin de la cantine, ravie de sentir l'odeur des frites qui leur chatouillait les narines. En fait, les frites étaient l'un des rares plats qu'ils aimaient tous, donc, c'était l'idéal pour une pause déjeuner conviviale. Abby s'était précipitée dans la file pour pouvoir leur garder une grande table de huit : elle espérait encore l'arrivée de Tony. Se fut donc Gibbs qui se chargea de remplir le plateau de la jeune fille. Il savait déjà qu'elle refuserait catégoriquement le poisson : quand il y avait des frites au menu, Abby se faisait un devoir de ne manger QUE de la friture. Gibbs lui prit donc des nuggets et un supplément de frites : la même chose que lui. Ils avaient pas mal de points communs et, parfois, les autres élèves s'étonnaient de sa relation avec Abby. Il la considérait comme une petite sœur, partageait ses secrets avec elle et s'amusait beaucoup à tourmenter les autres en sa compagnie. Mais les préjugés avaient la vie dure, surtout en Amérique, et beaucoup d'entre eux ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il trouvait à cette gothique. D'autres encore, se demandaient pourquoi il était si proche d'elle s'il n'y avait rien entre eux. Les apparences et le sexe. De quoi faire enrager Jethro. Mais Abby avait l'air de s'en moquer éperdument. Shannon également. Tant que les deux jeunes filles ne trouvaient rien à redire à toutes les rumeurs qui courraient dans l'école, il pouvait bien faire comme s'il ne se rendait compte de rien.

La file de la cantine continuait d'avancer et Jethro attrapa deux desserts avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe, déjà à table. Il portait les deux plateaux empilés, ce qui s'avérait être bien plus technique qu'il ne se l'imaginait. Quand il arriva enfin à la table, Abby lui prit son déjeuner des mains, observa le contenu du plateau puis, satisfaite, se rassit.

-Tu vois Ziva, c'est ça l'avantage d'être dans les bonnes grâces de Gibbs : il est toujours très serviable avec les filles.

Un petit raclement de gorge se fit entendre et Abby s'empressa de se corriger.

-Enfin, il est surtout serviable avec Shannon. Après tout, ils sont ensemble depuis… depuis un an, c'est ça ?

La rouquine secoua la tête.

-Pas tout à fait un an. Mais c'est ça. Et je ne prête pas Jethro. A part pour le transport de plateau repas.

Mais tous autour de la table savaient bien que Shannon avait entièrement confiance en Gibbs. Ca se voyait. La manière dont elle le regardait, la manière dont lui la regardait… Et puis, surtout, ils allaient si bien ensemble. C'était le genre de couple que tout le lycée devait envier, songea Ziva en souriant. Leroy lui avait parlé de la petite bande au téléphone, et pas mal de Shannon aussi. Il avait l'air très amoureux. Une question, cependant, persistait.

-Excusez-moi mais, comment avez-vous fait connaissance ?

La jeune fille adressa un grand sourire à l'israélienne, ses yeux bleus pétillaient.

-En fait, je discutais avec un jeune homme tout à fait charmant devant la machine à café quand Jethro est arrivé. Et il s'est trouvé que ce jeune homme était son meilleur ami. J'ai eu l'honneur d'être présentée et… et il n'y a pas encore de suite. Désolée. Ce n'est pas très palpitant. Mais bon, on pourra au moins dire à nos enfants que leur parrain a eut un rôle dans leur conception.

-S'il te plait, ne redis plus jamais ça Shannon. Ca ferait trop de plaisir à Tony.

-Et trop de sous-entendu à relever.

Ziva se contenta de sourire : elle ne connaissait presque personne à cette table, ne comprenait pas encore très bien les subtilités de la langue, mais elle trouvait que les quatre amis avaient l'air sympathiques. Restait ce mystérieux « Tony ». Elle essayait de se l'imaginer d'après le peu qu'elle savait de lui quand Mikaël prit la parole.

-Il est comment… votre Tony ?

Etait-ce du mépris ou de l'anxiété qui perçait dans sa voix ? Ziva n'était pas très sûre.

-Il est adorable !

-Un peu dragueur…

-J'aurais plutôt dis crâneur moi.

-Venant de lui, c'est sensiblement la même chose…

-C'est quelqu'un de gentil, mais d'un peu survolté. Il adore faire l'idiot.

-Et il aime faire des blagues de mauvais goûts.

-C'est pas vrai McGee ! Tu dis ça juste parce qu'il t'a poussé par-dessus la barrière dans l'enclos des buffles au zoo.

-C'était pas l'enclos des buffles, c'était l'endroit où ils entassent leurs déjections d'abord ! Et ensuite, je trouve ça de très mauvais goût moi et… hé ! Tu vas où Gibbs ?

Le jeune homme venait de se lever et se dirigeait vers le milieu de la cantine. Tous se regardèrent, surpris. Ils le suivirent du regard et le visage d'Abby devint sombre quand elle comprit ce qui se passait.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Gibbs avançait d'un pas ferme dans la salle, tous les élèves pouvaient le voir. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de chose dont les étudiants se formalisaient ici. Gibbs était connu pour sa marche rapide et ses grandes enjambées. Il traversa la distance qui le séparait de sa destination en un temps record et, une fois arrivé, se planta devant un jeune homme assit qui posait ses cannes anglaises.

-T'es en retard DiNozzo.

Le susnommé leva à peine la tête.

-Salut Gibbs.

Jethro poussa du pied la chaise à côté de lui et s'assit, face au jeune homme.

-T'es pas venu ce matin. Pourquoi ?

Anthony releva cette fois la tête de son assiette, et riva son regard dans celui de son ami.

-Je peux savoir en quoi ça te concerne ?

Le choc, pour Gibbs, fut double. Premièrement, son meilleur ami l'envoyait balader comme un malpropre. Bon, il était peut-être habitué aux sautes d'humeur de Tony, mais de là à le laisser lui parler sur ce ton… Il règlerait ça en temps voulu. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un petit moment et se voyait mal lui hurler dessus. Hurler sur Tony revenait à lui dire « Dégage ! Je te hais, va te faire foutre ! » et, si l'italien utilisait souvent ce type d'expression quand il était énervé, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il en comprenait le sens chez les autres. Il fallait faire preuve de patience avec le jeune homme, Gibbs le savait. Mais le pire, c'était sans conteste le secondement. Jethro n'avait jamais vu Anthony aussi… aussi mal. Il lui était déjà arrivé de la voir dans un sale état : après un match de basketball ou une partie de boxe, mais là, c'était mille fois pire. Il avait les traits tirés, les cheveux à peine coiffés et portait des lunettes que Gibbs ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu porté un jour. Il avait une atèle à la jambe droite et la main gauche bandée. Sans compter la cicatrice à l'arcade sourcilière. Les vacances n'avaient pas dû suffire à ce qu'il se remette.

Il lui asséna doucement une petite tape à l'arrière de crâne.

-Tu ne t'arranges pas avec l'âge DiNozzo…

Le silence de Tony lui donnait de soudaines envies de meurtres : il n'avait jamais été patient, et le peu de patience qu'il possédait était réservé à l'italien. Mais, si Tony ne faisait pas d'effort, ce ne serait pas du ketchup que la police criminelle retrouverait sur les frites de l'étudiant… Il inspira une bouffée d'air pour se calmer.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne manges pas avec nous ? Abby t'as gardé la meilleure place, près de la fenêtre. Et puis, Ziva et son ami d'Israël sont arrivés, je voulais te les présenter, tu te souviens ? Je suis sûr que tu vas bien t'entendre avec eux. Et puis, tu pourrais en profiter pour faire un sort à Tim, qui est en train de te faire passer pour un vrai gigolo…

-Gibbs ?

-Tony ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'acharnes ? Je n'ai pas envie de manger avec vous. Je veux juste que vous me laissiez tranquille. Je n'ai pas envie que vous me parliez, je n'ai pas envie de vous parlez, et j'ai encore moins envie de vous entendre vous raconter vos vies. Je veux juste que tu me laisses ruminer dans mon coin. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu viennes me tenir la main. Je suis grand. Je me débrouille très bien tout seul.

Il y avait dans ses yeux verts une lueur de détresse qui contrastait nettement avec ses paroles mais Jethro ne dit rien. Entre garçons, on n'insiste pas. Si un homme à besoin de s'éloigner, on le laisse faire. Les deux mois de vacances n'avaient pas suffit ? Soit. Tony aurait tout le temps qu'il voudrait. Gibbs allait retourner manger quand il vit une jeune brunette apostropher son ami. Elle était plutôt jolie, peut-être même belle ? (Depuis qu'il connaissait Shannon, il n'était plus très objectif dans ce domaine, ce que Tony lui reprochait souvent, arguant que ne pas voir la beauté d'une femme était un péché mortel.) Elle devait être nouvelle car elle ne semblait nullement perturbée par la présence de l'italien. Elle salua Gibbs d'un signe de tête poli.

-Euh, je ne voulais pas déranger mais comme il n'y a plus de tables libres et que tu es la seule personne sympa que j'ai croisée ce matin…

Tony poussa la chaise à côté de Jethro d'un coup de pied (une méthode un peu brusque, mais efficace) et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

-Kate, je te présente Jethro, un de mes amis. Jethro Kate, une nouvelle élève que j'ai heurté dans un couloir.

-Enchantée. A ta décharge Tony, tu dois avoir du mal avec tes cannes, et je ne regardais pas où je mettais les pieds.

Elle semblait mal à l'aise à cause de l'incident, et aussi par peur de couper court à une conversation importante. Mais Gibbs lui adressa un de ses sourires indéfinissables. Au moins, Tony ne serait pas seul pendant la pause. Et ils reprendraient cette conversation plus tard.

-Bon, Shannon doit m'attendre. Bon appétit à vous deux. Et Tony, je passe te prendre devant la grille à la fin des cours. Pas de lapin cette fois-ci.

Il jeta un dernier regard à son ami, dont l'air borné en disait long. Kate avait l'air d'être une fille bien, pas comme certaines conquêtes dont ils avaient (Tony tout autant que lui) oublié les noms. Et surtout, elle ne semblait pas attirée par le jeune homme. Il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas sous son meilleur jour. Jethro, une fois assit devant son assiette, ne put s'empêcher d'observer à la dérobée Tony : il faisait de grands gestes tout en piochant quelques frites sous le regard amusé de Kate. Il imitait sans doute le professeur d'économie. Et il était plutôt doué. Un immense sourire lui étirait les lèvres tandis que Kate riait d'une bêtise qu'il venait de dire… Qui aurait cru que, quelques instants auparavant, il venait d'envoyer Gibbs sur les roses ?

-Alors ?

Jethro tourna la tête vers Abby, qui semblait suspendue à ses lèvres.

-Alors quoi ?

-Giiiiiiiiiiiiiibbs !

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

-Regarde par toi-même.

Abby leva les yeux au ciel. Visiblement, elle ne se satisferait pas d'une réponse aussi évasive. Timothy, heureusement, s'inséra dans la discussion.

-Hé bien c'est une attitude très… Tonyesque.

Il trouvait que la drague le jour de la rentrée, s'était un peu osé, mais il y avait longtemps que le groupe avait cessé de juger Tony.

Ziva, elle, sursauta.

-Attendez, le garçon, là-bas, avec les lunettes, c'est CA, votre Casakovna ?

-On dit Casanova et oui, c'est bien DiNozzo.

-DiNozzo ? Ce n'est pas très américain ça.

-C'est normal, il est italien.

Mikaël poussa un grognement dans lequel Gibbs cru comprendre que « les italiens sont toujours les pires » avant de vider son verre d'eau.

Gibbs, lui, regarda sa montre tout en finissant son repas.

-Je vais être en retard si ça continue…

Il avala une gorgée d'eau, embrassa Shannon et quitta la table en quatrième vitesse. Il avait un test pour savoir s'il serait dans le groupe de sport avancé ou pas. Et mieux valait arriver à l'heure. C'était la troisième année de suite qu'il passait cet examen, et il espérait bien le décrocher. Tony faisait des études sportives, il était dispensé du test et, à la vue de ses cannes anglaises, Jethro se dit que c'était une bonne chose. Têtu comme il l'était, il aurait bien pu venir en short et baskets passer les épreuves alors qu'il ne tenait pas debout. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Tony de l'attendre à la sortie : il avait une voiture, et il pourrait raccompagner l'italien tout en ayant le temps de lui passer un savon… ou de l'écouter, si jamais l'envie l'en prenait. Il prit son téléphone et laissa un message sur le répondeur de sa mère pour qu'elle dépose sa voiture devant le lycée avant de se précipiter dans le gymnase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews, ça me touche, vraiment !**

**Ce chapitre est un peu court (et bâclé, je l'avoue) mais j'avais vraiment envie de poster ce soir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous n'aurez pas trop envie de me lapider.**

**Un grand merci à tous/tes les lecteurs/trices. **

Ziva découvrait, les yeux grands ouverts, les merveilles qu'Abby avait décidé de lui montrer. Elles s'étaient arrêtées, à la demande de l'israélienne, devant une étagère vitrifiée où reposaient de nombreux trophées. Il y avait de tout, aussi bien des coupes que des médailles, le tout accompagné des photos des vainqueurs et des équipes. Ziva, impressionnée, laissa échapper un petit sifflement admiratif.

-Ca fait beaucoup de récompenses.

-Oh oui ! Mais on a les meilleures équipes dans presque tous les sports. C'est pas pour rien que le tiers de élèves est en sport-études.

Ziva acquiesça : cela paraissait logique. Elle observait les différentes coupes de basket quand elle remarqua un détail.

-Il vous manque la coupe de l'an dernier. Vous avez toutes les autres sur les six dernières années. Vous aviez perdu ?

-En fait, le capitaine de l'équipe n'a pas pu jouer…

Devant la mine sombre d'Abby, Ziva cessa les questions. Il était évident que le capitaine devait être l'italien de la cantine. Pour ce qu'elle en avait vu, il ne payait pas de mine. Mais tout le monde avait l'air de l'apprécier. Elle avait même entendu des filles glousser en parlant de lui dans les couloirs. Bizarrement, elle ne comprenait pas. Enfin, temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, elle ne pouvait pas le juger. Et puis, c'était peut-être un garçon charmant. Abby, en tout cas, en semblait convaincue.

-Dis-moi Ziva, tu dors où ?

-A l'école. Mikaël et moi sommes internés.

-Euh… tu voulais dire internes, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il y a une différence ?

-Une graaaaaaaaaaande différence !

Abby se mit à rire et entreprit de lui expliquer le sens des deux mots.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

De son côté, Timothy s'occupait de Mikaël. Et ce n'était pas chose facile. Le jeune homme lui donnait la chair de poule, avec son air de sociopathe évadé d'Arkham. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le seul problème. L'israélien ne cessait de dévisager tous les élèves, et deux jeunes filles avaient déjà changé de couloir pour ne plus croiser le regard du grand brun. Timothy les auraient bien imitées, mais il était trop poli pour ça. Si seulement Gibbs avait été là… Il devait se ressaisir : Mikaël n'était pas dans son pays, il devait ce sentir mal à l'aise. Au fond, c'était sûrement un jeune homme tout à fait sympathique. Mais ce regard de tueur… Bon, il fallait faire un tout petit effort…

-Euh… Qu'est-ce que tu aimes Mikaël ?

-Les armes.

McGee ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma aussitôt. Quand Gibbs disait qu'il aimait les bateaux, il comprenait. Quand Tony disait qu'il aimait le cinéma, il comprenait. Quand Abby lui disait qu'elle avait peur des bisounours, ça lui semblait logique. Mais là… Peut-être avait-il vraiment besoin d'aide ? Le cas Mikaël ne se résoudrait pas tout seul.

-Alors les garçons, je vous ai manqué ?

C'est avec un grand soulagement que McGee se retourna : Shannon venait de les rejoindre, un livre à la main. Elle était allée faire quelques emprunts à la bibliothèque, lieu qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement. Comme elle avait un feeling tout particulier avec les gens, McGee se sentit rassuré : au moins, avec Shannon, il ne risquait plus de perdre la vie au détour d'un couloir. La jeune fille lui adressa un clin d'œil et posa une main sur l'épaule de Mikaël.

-J'ai repéré une synagogue en ville, trois pâtés de maison derrière l'école. J'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait.

Elle lui tendit un bout de papier sur lequel elle avait dessiné un plan et noté quelques indications. Mikaël accepta le papier et la remercia avec un sourire. McGee se flagella mentalement pour ne pas y avoir pensé, et pria pour que le Ciel donne d'autres bonnes idées de ce genre à la jeune femme. Elle semblait toujours bien inspirée, s'en était parfois déroutant.

-Je crois qu'on a histoire tous les trois. Un cours magistral avec Ziva et les autres.

Elle avait bien pris soin de mentionner la jeune israélienne, pour Mikaël.

-On y va ou vous voulez faire un tour avant ? On a encore un quart d'heure devant nous.

Silence de l'israélien. McGee objecta qu'il n'avait rien à faire lui non plus. Shannon lui fit un sourire encourageant et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe. La journée était loin d'être finie.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

De son côté, Jethro finissait de se changer dans les vestiaires. Il était passé en dernier, et se retrouvait seul pour s'habiller, ce qui n'était pas désagréable. Il enfila sur chemise propre et sorti. Il allait quitter la salle quand il entendit le bruit sourd d'un poing frappant un punching-ball. Lui qui se pensait seul… Il se retourna et vit Anthony. Le jeune homme frappait de toutes ses forces dans le grand sac de toile, grimaçant quand sa main gauche heurtait l'objectif. Il multipliait les assauts et ne semblait rien remarquer de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Gibbs s'approcha de quelques pas, sans bruit. Il pouvait distinguer la respiration irrégulière du jeune homme, malmenée par les frappes répétitives. Tony savait pourtant boxer. Mais il cassait volontairement son rythme. Il devait être vraiment en rogne pour taper n'importe comment. Il allait finir par se blesser s'il continuait, songea Gibbs. Mais pouvait-il lui demander d'arrêter ? Non.

Balayant la salle du regard, Gibbs remarqua les cannes de son ami, abandonnées quelques mètres plus loin à côté d'un banc sur lequel reposait une veste et les lunettes de Tony. Le martèlement des poings de l'italien sur le punching-ball retentissait dans toute la pièce, et le sac, à chaque coup, émettait un petit sifflement, tandis qu'il se balançait sur sa chaîne. Tony frappait tellement fort qu'il était bien capable de percer le sac de toile. Gibbs secoua la tête et attrapa deux bandes de tissus sur le bureau du coach et se les noua autour des mains avant de rejoindre son ami.

-C'est quand tu veux DiNozzo.

Un bref sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'italien.

-Tu crois pouvoir me battre Gibbs ?

Pour toute réponse, un poing passa à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Tony éclata de rire et un combat silencieux commença. Etant tous deux de grands sportifs, le match fut assez éprouvant et surtout, il dura une bonne demi-heure, à l'issue de laquelle Gibbs fut complètement trempé de sueur, et Tony HS. Jethro lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever : il venait de mettre le jeune homme à terre par un coup un peu trop brusque.

-Beau match DiNozzo.

-Tu parles. Tu dis ça parce que tu as gagné.

Ils étaient tous les deux essoufflés mais de bonne humeur, et Gibbs se demanda si, finalement, ce n'était pas plus simple de parler maintenant. Il s'assit sur le banc à côté de son ami.

-Tu étais allé la voir, ce matin, c'est ça ?

Tony, qui buvait une bouteille d'eau, suspendit son geste pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur.

-Cassandra. Tu es allé sur sa tombe ce matin, c'est ça ?

Immédiatement, il sut qu'il avait visé juste. La surprise laissa place à la tristesse dans les yeux verts et Gibbs s'en voulu. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de lui mettre une grande tape dans le dos en lui lançant une serviette ?

-Tony… Je sais que c'est dur mais…

-Non Jethro. Tu ne sais pas.

Le ton cassant de Tony lui glaça le sang. Il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir vu comme ça auparavant. L'italien lui lança un regard mauvais avant de mettre son atèle. Il voulait fuir, c'était évident.

-Tony, s'il te plait.

-Non.

-Tony…

-J'ai pas envie.

-DiNozzo !

Tony se leva, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Dans ces moments-là, il ressemblait terriblement à son père.

-T'as quelque chose à me dire Gibbs ? Non. Tu peux changer le passé ? Non. Alors laisse-moi.

Il allait prendre ses cannes quand la main de Jethro s'arrêta sur ces dernières.

-Tu ne pourras pas toujours fuir Tony. Tu n'arriveras jamais à fuir.

Il planta ses yeux glaciers dans ceux de l'italien, et sentit que le jeune homme allait céder. Il y eut un silence, puis la voix du jeune homme lui parvint, comme un murmure.

-J'ai jamais voulu ça… J'ai jamais voulu qu'elle meure…

Gibbs soupira, et prit Tony dans ses bras.

-Je le sais DiNozzo, je le sais. Et je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir changer les choses.

Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre.

-Tu sais, on s'est inquiété pour toi cet été. Pas un seul message, pas de coup de fil, pas une lettre, rien. On a eu peur que tu ne fasses une connerie.

Comme Tony semblait fatigué (aussi bien physiquement que moralement), Gibbs l'aida à s'asseoir sur le lino.

-Je… On est parti en Italie pour les vacances. Père ne voulait pas que… qu'on reste ici.

Il y eut un autre silence. Gibbs n'approuvait pas les méthodes d'Anthony DiNozzo senior. Personne ne les approuvait. Pas même Cassandra. La montre de Tony émit un « biiip » sonore et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

-T'as envie d'aller en histoire toi ?

Ils se levèrent finalement et enfilèrent des vêtements secs appartenant à l'Italien avant de rejoindre la salle de cours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. A Abby-Zephyr, pour l'identité du professeur et aux créateurs de la série NCIS.**

**C'est un chapitre peu utile, sans révélation, mais bon, c'est un chapitre, non ? :D **

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

Quand Jethro et Tony arrivèrent, la salle était presque pleine. Il restait tout juste deux places assises, et elles n'étaient même pas côte à côte. Gibbs mit une petite sur l'épaule de l'italien avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa petite amie. Cette dernière, jamais à court de bonnes idées, avait posé tous les manteaux du groupe (plus son sac) sur une chaise à sa droite. Elle débarrassa rapidement la chaise et fit signe à Tony de venir. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire timide et s'installa.

-Allons Tony, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser partir si loin de moi ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, feignant le désespoir avant de sortir ses affaires.

-En tout cas, c'est sympa de te revoir. Tu nous as manqué.

Il tourna la tête vers elle on aurait presque pu croire qu'il était surpris. Shannon lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'attira doucement contre elle. Il se laissa faire, et elle en profita pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Elle le berça un peu, sans cesser de murmurer. Quand ils se séparèrent, Tony semblait plus calme.

-Merci.

Gibbs ne chercha pas à savoir ce que la jeune fille avait pu dire : cela resterait entre elle et son ami. Shannon et Tony s'entendaient à merveille et partageaient une complicité dont il aurait pu être jaloux, s'il n'avait pas été le petit ami de Shannon, et si Tony… n'était pas Tony. Ils étaient très proches, et entretenaient une relation presque fusionnelle. Elle était l'une des rares filles à connaître celui qui se cachait derrière le masque de drague et de coolitude que le jeune homme affichait et surtout, elle ne se formalisait pas de ce masque. Elle riait de bon cœur quand il venait se plaindre de ses petites amies, le réconfortait et lui donnait même des conseils. Elle se comportait avec lui comme… comme Cassandra. C'était sans doute pour cela que Tony était si proche de Shannon : elle devait, inconsciemment, lui rappeler Cassandra. D'ailleurs, les deux femmes s'étaient tout de suite adorées. Mais, qui n'aimait pas Cassandra ?

Jethro fut sorti de sa réflexion par l'arrivée d'Abby : elle s'était levée de sa chaise et avait presque courut pour se jeter dans les bras de Tony.

-Tonyyyyyyyyyyyyyy !

-Abby, tu vas l'étouffer.

Elle desserra son étreinte à regret et pointa un doigt accusateur sur l'italien.

-TOI ! Comment est-ce que tu as pu nous laisser nous inquiéter comme ça ? Je me suis fais un sang d'encre ! C'est… C'était horrible ! Comme si… comme si Gibbs arrêtait de boire du café. Je deviens quoi, moi, si j'ai pas de nouvelles de toi ? Tu voulais me laisser seule au monde ?

-Abby… Tu n'étais pas seule au monde. Et tu n'es pas la seule à qui je n'ai pas envoyé de message.

-Justement ! C'était terriblement angoissant ! D'habitude, tu écris au moins à Gibbs ! Et là, rien ! C'était vraiment pas gentil Tony ! On s'est tous fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Pas vrai Timmy ?

« Timmy » acquiesça maladroitement.

-Tu vois ? Alors, ne refais plus JAMAIS un truc pareil. Compris DiNozzo ?

Anthony lui lança un regard amusé.

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon… Sinon, je tue McGee.

-Hé !

-Tais-toi McGee. Je suis sûre que tu ne voudrais pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience…

Tony observa McGee quelques secondes, puis leva une main, dans laquelle Abby frappa.

-Ca marche. Si je le refais, tu peux tuer McGeignard.

Indigné, Timothy fit mine de partir mais Tony lui mit une tape dans le dos.

-Allez McGeek, fais pas cette tête.

Il échangea un regard avec le jeune homme et n'eut pas besoin de l'écouter pour comprendre que lui aussi était content de le revoir. Il s'entendait pas trop mal avec Tim, mais il adorait l'embêter. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire ça avec Jethro, et il n'y avait pas d'autres garçons dans leur groupe. Du moins… pas aux dernières nouvelles…

-Au fait Gibbs, tu m'avais pas dit qu'il y avait de nouvelles têtes dans le paysage ?

Gibbs se pencha sur sa table pour faire face à Tony.

-Ce midi, tu m'as bien dit que tes amis Israéliens étaient arrivés non ? Et que… Mamma mia ! Timmy, tu vas mourir !

Le rugissement italien déclencha l'hilarité de la classe. C'était tellement habituel, Tony qui hurlait sur McGee… Jethro se mit à rire. Shannon fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Tu m'expliques ?

-Je… j'ai dis à DiNozzo que McGee le faisait passer pour un gigolo auprès de Ziva et Mikaël. Et je crois qu'il vient de s'en souvenir.

-J'espère que tu protégeras Timothy. On a pas besoin d'une tragédie supplémentaire.

Jethro hocha la tête, une boule dans la gorge. Shannon avait de la peine. Pour Tony ? Pour Cassandra ? Ou est-ce plus que ça ? Il lui prit la main et regarda en direction de la porte d'entrée : le professeur allait arriver. A moins que…

-La brune qui mangeait avec Tony ce midi, elle est où ?

-En retard, sans doute… Et elle s'appelle Kate.

Shannon et Gibbs se tournèrent vers Tony, qui, visiblement, les écoutait.

-Est-ce que vous avez passé toute la matinée à m'espionner ?

Gibbs se leva pour lui mettre un taquet à l'arrière du crâne tandis que Kate entrait dans la salle. Elle repéra la seule place vide (trois rangée plus loin) et fit un petit salut à Tony avant de s'installer. Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire, et Gibbs se prit la tête dans les mains.

-DiNozzo, tu ne la connais que depuis une demi-journée.

-Et ?

-Et tu devrais attendre avant de sortir avec elle. Je sais que je ne dois pas me mêler de tes histoires de couples mais là…

-Là quoi ? Qui t'as dit que je voulais sortir avec elle ? En ce moment, j'envisage plutôt une fille plus… plus populaire. Du genre Jessica Alba, tu vois ?

Timothy et Ziva partirent dans un fou rire. Mikaël, qui lisait le premier chapitre du manuel, ne semblait pas suivre la conversation. Abby, elle, paraissait effarée. Jethro se pencha pour expliquer à l'oreille de Shannon.

-Jessica Alba, c'est un nom de code pour…

-Je ne veux pas savoir Jethro. C'est votre code.

Elle en profita pour attirer l'attention de l'italien.

-Tony, je te présente Ziva David, et Mikaël Rivkin. Les amis, le fameux Casakovna !

Anthony fronça les sourcils au dernier mot mais offrit son plus beau sourire à Ziva. Sourire que se figea devant l'air mauvais de Mikaël.

-Bah… Salut. En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a aussi des belles filles au bout du monde.

-Je vois que la géographie intéresse certains jeunes gens dans cette classe…

Tous sursautèrent et virent une femme d'âge mûr traverser la salle pour aller s'installer au bureau. Elle plongea dans son sac pour en sortir une boîte de craie, et Tony profita de cet intermède pour faire comprendre à Gibbs ce qu'il pensait du professeur, gestes à l'appui.

-Je suis le professeur Victoria Mallard. Je vous enseignerai l'histoire et la géographie pour cette année. Je vais donc faire l'appel…

Elle parcourut toute la liste en un temps record (de lenteur) et trouva un commentaire à faire sur chaque élève. Jethro, qui s'ennuyait, observait le reste du groupe. Ils rirent tous de bon cœur quand elle déclara que DiNozzo était un nom de mafieux ou de gigolo italien et qu'elle espérait que ce « garçon » ne se laisserait pas tenter par l'un ou l'autre des penchants de la dépravation qui s'offrait à lui, sous peine de quoi il finirait en Enfer. Tony, nullement choqué, lui répondit qu'il ne voyait aucun mal à finir en Enfer s'il pouvait profiter des plaisirs de la vie et avoir un compte en banque bien rempli. Kate se retint de rire mais se retourna pour regarder l'italien qui lui fit un clin d'œil. La pauvre Madame Mallard, dans tous ses états, eut le plus grand mal à ramener le calme dans sa classe et à continuer ce qu'Abby appellerait plus tard un « inventaire des élèves ».

Shannon mit un petit coup de coude à son voisin de gauche quand arriva le nom de Caitlin Todd et lui montra d'un léger mouvement du menton Tony, qui notait dans un coin de son cahier le nom complet de la jeune fille.

-Je crois que Kate à un ticket…

Le reste du cours se déroula dans le calme, et l'euphorie s'empara de la foule des élèves quand leur professeur leur fit part d'une très bonne nouvelle.

-Les cours sont finis pour aujourd'hui ! Rentrez bien chez vous et faites très attention.

Elle fusilla Anthony du regard et ce dernier lui décocha le plus grand sourire dont il était capable. Il aurait presque pu paraître innocent. Presque. Ils quittèrent tous la salle dans la bonne humeur, même Tony. Le cours lui avait un peu changé les idées, et Gibbs en profita pour lui asséner une claque à l'arrière de crâne.

-Celle-là, c'était pour quoi ?

-Pour ne pas nous avoir présenté ta nouvelle amie.

-Mais je te l'ai présentée ! Aïeuh ! On ne frappe pas les blessé, ni les gens qui portent des lunettes ! Ta mère te l'as jamais dit Jethro ?

Pendant que les deux garçons se chamaillent, Shannon et Abby allèrent souhaiter la bienvenue à Kate. Elles furent bien vite rejointes par Ziva, et les quatre filles commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien en marchant, jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent les garçons.

-Bon, bah, vous connaissez tous Kate maintenant…

Abby le prit par la main.

-Tu sais Tony, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit ce que tu faisais pour la fête de la rentrée…

-Oh oui ! C'est vrai ça !

-Comment ça ? Quelle fête ?

Ziva était intéressée.

-Et bien, Tony est connu pour organiser des fêtes tellement géantes qu'on en sort complètement transformés !

-Personnellement j'appelle ça ivre mais bon…

Abby ignora la réflexion de Gibbs et continua son explication.

-Des fêtes sans alcool, mais tellement formidable que c'est mieux que Disney World !

Tony fit mine d'être victime d'une quinte de toux, et Kate lui tapota le dos, entrant dans son jeu.

-Vous saurez en temps voulu. C'est top secret. Et comme le dit un certain fils de Marine que nous connaissons tous : « Si tu as un secret, la meilleure chose à faire est de le garder pour toi et la seconde meilleure chose à faire est de le dire à une autre personne, si tu y es obligé » Or, j'y arrive très bien tout seul.

Il leur adressa à tous un petit sourire entendu et se dirigea en claudiquant vers la sortie.

Shannon et Abby partirent faire des courses avec Ziva, Mikaël alla à la Synagogue et McGee parti chercher ses sœurs. Restaient Kate, Tony et Jethro. La jeune fille, qui savait que les deux garçons avaient prévu de se voir, les salua et s'éloigna en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Gibbs et Tony la regardèrent partir en silence. Ce n'est que quand les portes du bus se refermèrent sur elles qu'ils montèrent dans la voiture.

-Alors Pilote, on va où ?

-A toi de me le dire, co-pilote !


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout d'abord, merci pour vous reviews ! (je vous aime !) et désolée pour le retard (c'est impardonnable, je le sais... mais bon, j'ai jouée les gardes malades et... et pas d'excuses, je sais, donc je vous poste un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui, si vous êtes sage !)**

**Ensuite, je reconnais que ce chapitre est vraiment pas terrible (mais, c'est dur d'écrire une discussion entre nos deux adeptes de la non communication...) et que j'aurais pu (dû !) faire mieux. Si vous avez une idée de ce que je dois faire pour que vous me pardonniez...**

La voiture avançait doucement Gibbs prenait soin de conduire plus calmement que d'ordinaire. Son passager, paupières closes, semblait presque dormir. Mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il se doutait bien que Tony ne faisait que profiter d'un petit moment de tranquillité. Ce n'était pas comme s'il comptait harceler le jeune homme. Loin de là ! Pourtant, il était plus qu'évident que la conversation qu'ils n'avaient pas encore eue approchait. Et que Tony en était conscient.

-On est bientôt arrivé DiNozzo.

Un léger coup d'œil à sa droite lui permit de constater que Tony n'avait pas réagit. Enfoncé dans le siège, il avait l'air épuisé, et ses poings crispés sur sa veste, posée sur ses genoux, n'étaient qu'un des nombreux signes qui trahissaient son anxiété. Gibbs voulait peut-être en savoir plus, mais voir son ami ainsi le décourageait. Il ne fit pas de commentaires et gara sa voiture sur une des places de parking et coupa le contact. Le silence dans l'habitacle lui paru soudain lourd. C'était si rare que Tony se taise ! Jethro patienta quelques minutes, puis décida de se laisser aller dans son siège, lui aussi. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils restaient ainsi, silencieux, dans une de leurs voitures. En fait, ça leur arrivait assez souvent. Soit parce que l'un d'entre eux avait le moral à zéro, soit parce que l'italien était aphone. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de mots pour se comprendre, mais se confier pouvait faire du bien.

Il fallut que la portière claque pour que Gibbs se rende compte que Tony était sorti. Il sortit à son tour et rejoignit son ami. Ils passèrent la grille de métal vert et prirent la deuxième allée à droite. Comme d'habitude.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as choisi le parc ?

Il vit un sourire nostalgique se former sur le visage de DiNozzo.

-Tu te rappelles, la première fois ?

-La toute première fois ?

Tony ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers la Promenade. Il avançait vite, même sans ses cannes. Gibbs lui emboîta le pas sans réfléchir. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Jethro n'avait pas encore quatre ans, mais il était déjà un inconditionnel des bateaux. Il avait reçu un superbe voilier en plastique que ses yeux d'enfant considéraient comme la plus belle chose du monde, et il avait eu le droit de faire mouiller son navire au parc, tel un vrai capitaine. Son père était en permission, et c'était sa mère qui l'avait accompagné. Ravi, le jeune matelot avait mis son embarcation dans la fontaine et faisait vivre de folles aventures à son équipage, criant des ordres qui n'avaient de sens que pour lui sous le regard amusé de sa mère. Une demi-heure passa, puis une autre, et encore une autre… Le tour du monde, ou plutôt de la fontaine, était tellement captivant qu'il n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivé d'un autre petit garçon vêtu d'un drôle de costume marin… qui s'appliquait à couler un bateau télécommandé hors de prix à grand renfort de cailloux.

-Hey mais qu'est-ce tu fais ?

-Z'le coule.

A l'époque, Tony avait du mal avec certaines syllabes anglaises.

-Mais t'es nuuul ! Il est beau ton bateau.

-Tu le veux ?

Les yeux du petit italien brillaient d'espoir.

-Oh oui !

-Alors attend.

Et Tony avait escaladé le rebord de la fontaine pour monter dedans et aller chercher l'énorme navire, qu'il avait donné à celui qui deviendrait plus tard son meilleur ami.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Tony ne fut pas surpris quand il vit Gibbs sourire, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

-J'étais déjà tellement cool, à l'époque.

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel, feignant la consternation. Il tourna la tête vers son ami et, quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ils partirent tous deux dans un fou rire.

-Donc, c'est pour ça que tu as voulu venir ici ?

Tony secoua la tête.

-Nan. Je suis pas sentimental à ce point. Mais, j'y suis pas retourné depuis… enfin, voilà quoi. Et ça m'a manqué.

Sentant le regard de Gibbs le transpercer, il ajouta.

-Un peu. Ca m'a manqué un peu. Te fais pas de fausses idées hein !

Gibbs s'approcha un peu plus, jusqu'à être à côté de l'italien. Ils étaient maintenant debout devant la fontaine et la fixait avec le même regard vague. Ils s'étaient laissés happer par un flot de souvenirs que les années ne pourraient jamais effacer. Au bout d'un moment, Anthony entendit la voix de Jethro. Ce dernier avait décidé qu'il était temps de rompre ce silence qui n'allait pas manquer, pour une fois, de les mettre mal à l'aise.

-Elle me manque aussi, tu sais.

Un tremblement parcourut Tony, mais Gibbs n'esquissa pas le moindre geste. « On ne marche pas dans l'espace vital de quelqu'un d'autre. » Règle numéro… il faudrait qu'il demande à Shannon. Elle connaissait toutes les règles de Gibbs, elle.

-Je sais que c'est pas la même chose pour toi mais, je l'aimais bien. Tout le monde l'aimait Tony.

Un soupir.

-Je le sais aussi. C'est juste que… que…

Les sanglots qui commençaient à percer dans sa voix le firent taire. Il n'avait pas envie de craquer. Pas maintenant. Pas deux fois la même journée. Pas alors qu'il s'était promis de rester calme. Mais contrôler ses émotions devenait plus difficile qu'avant.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule et respira un grand coup avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fontaine : il avait mal aux jambes. Pas que aux jambes, à vrai dire, mais pour le moment, il voulait juste s'asseoir. Il essaya de faire un peu le point dans tout ce qu'il voulait dire à Gibbs et, finalement, prit la parole.

-C'est pas contre toi. Ni contre les autres.

Un bref coup d'œil à son ami lui fit comprendre que Jethro le savait déjà. Avec un sourire faussement amusé, Tony continua.

-J'avais oublié que tu me connaissais si bien… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si j'avais pas merdé, on en serait pas là.

-Tu ne pouvais rien faire Tony !

-Bien sûr que si ! On peut toujours faire quelque chose…

-Tu n'es pas Dieu. Tu ne peux pas décider de qui doit vivre ou mourir. Tu ne peux pas ressusciter les morts. Même si tu aimerais, et moi aussi.

L'italien se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un soupir.

-Tony…

La respiration saccadée, il refoulait ses larmes.

-Tony…

-Je… Je vais me reprendre.

Anthony sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche et ferma les yeux, prenant quelques bouffées d'oxygène pour se calmer.

-Je t'assure que tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. D'ici demain, l'ancien Tony sera de retour, et tout ira bien.

Un DiNozzo ne pleurait pas. Un DiNozzo ne craquait pas. Il était connu pour être le dragueur de service, le blagueur sportif sans cervelle… et il n'était pas contre cette réputation. Gibbs, lui, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, mais il voyait bien que l'italien faisait de son mieux pour ne pas devenir fou. Comme l'un et l'autre étaient tout aussi maladroits quand il s'agissait de communiquer, ils restèrent assis un moment. Tony voyait bien la contrariété de Gibbs qui, les poings serrés, le visage fermé, fixait l'horizon. Mais il ne posa pas de questions. Il leur arrivait d'être en désaccord. Mais si l'un d'entre eux prenait une décision, l'autre la respectait. C'était ça, l'amitié. Se serrer les coudes en toutes circonstances. Même quand c'était dur. Et là, ça l'était. Anthony avait bien comprit que Jethro ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ni comment le lui dire, mais il était là. C'était déjà ça.

Ils restèrent ainsi, pendant plus de trois quarts d'heure, côte à côte, à ne rien faire. De toute façon, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Le parc était presque vide, et l'image fantomatique qu'il renvoyait correspondait assez bien à l'état d'âme des deux jeunes. Finalement, quand l'air commença à se refroidir, ils échangèrent un regard et se levèrent. Gibbs fouilla dans sa veste et en sorti un portefeuille pendant que Tony extirpait une pièce de monnaie d'une des poche de son jean.

-Allez allez, mesdames et messieurs, faites vos vœux !

Gibbs esquissa un sourire à la réplique de son ami. Il regarda sa propre pièce, fit un vœu et la lança dans la fontaine. Tony, lui, fixait son dollar. Il ferma les yeux, referma sa main sur la pièce puis, une fois son choix arrêté, embrassa la pièce et la jeta par-dessus son épaule. Elle émit un « plouf » caractéristique quand elle rencontra l'eau et coula rapidement, rejoignant celle qui venait d'être lancée. Les deux garçons se retournèrent et observèrent les pièces qui étaient dans le bassin. Elles brillaient, leur image déformée par la réfraction, mais firent sourire leurs propriétaires.

-Bon, c'est pas comme si il faisait froid Gibbs, mais j'aimerais bien tester le chauffage de ta caisse.

L'italien était déjà en route.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un deuxième chapitre pour vous, les petits amis ! Pas de la grande littérature, pas très passionnant non plus, mais... mais vous me pardonnez hein ? Vous allez pas me flagellez ? Bon, j'espère que ça vous plaira et surtout (j'ai oublié de la faire au précédent chapitre, c'est horrible) : Bonne année et meilleurs voeux à vous ! Que tout vous réussisse cette année et que vous ne croisiez aucun rhume en 2011 !**

-Il y a une chose dont tu as oublié de me parler Tony.

L'italien lâcha sa paille et releva la tête de sa Dame Blanche, surpris. Ils étaient dans un petit café qui donnait sur la jetée et continuaient là leur conversation, profitant du fait que les cours avaient fini tôt et que leurs parents ne les attendaient pas avant un bon moment pour passer du temps entre « hommes ». S'en suivait des discussions plus étranges les unes que les autres, car Tony avait un don certain pour passer du coq à l'âne. Mais ce jour-là, il était plus concentré sur sa glace que sur le reste, même si la conversation allait bon train.

-Parle-moi un peu de cette « Kate ».

-Oh !

-Quoi : « oh ! » ?

-« oh ! » dans les sens : Oh ! Je te vois venir.

-Et ?

-Et tu te fourvoies complètement mon pauvre vieux.

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu emploies le verbe fourvoyer ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça signifie, ou tu l'as mis dans ta phrase au petit bonheur la chance ?

L'italien lui tira la langue avant de reprendre une cuillère de glace à la vanille.

-DiNozzo ?

-…

-DiNozzo.

-…

-DiNozzo ! Je te parle !

Un sourire gamin apparut sur les traits de Tony qui pointa sa cuillère vers le torse de Gibbs.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. Kate est très gentille.

-J'avais cru comprendre…

-Arrête avec tes sous-entendus ! Elle est très intelligente ! Je suis même persuadé que son QI est supérieur au tien.

-Et pourtant, elle accepte de te parler…

Le ton moqueur de Gibbs n'échappa à personne. Les conquêtes (ou potentielles conquêtes) de Tony formaient un sujet de chamailleries inépuisables…

-Quand vas-tu enfin te décider à chercher une relation stable ? Regarde, Shannon et moi, on est très heureux !

-Rappelle-moi un truc… QUI t'as présenté Shannon ?

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel.

-Toi. Ô ! Mon ami que je ne remercierai jamais assez. Sérieusement, tu veux pas que je te passe de la pommade aussi ?

Tony ne répondit pas immédiatement, trop occupé par sa glace.

-Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'intéresse tellement ?

-Tu nous as plantés pour manger avec elle !

-Non. Je t'ai envoyé bouler et elle est venue manger avec moi.

-Elle t'a demandé si elle pouvait s'installer et tu lui as dit oui !

-Où est le mal ?

Jethro poussa un soupir de découragement. Tony ne pouvait pas être aussi bête. Il devait forcément le faire exprès.

-Le problème, DiNozzo, c'est que tu sors avec toutes les filles que tu vois.

-C'est complètement faux.

-Cite-moi une fille que je connais avec qui tu n'es pas sorti.

-Shannon.

-Une autre !

-Abby.

-Tony !

-Kate ?

Avec son petit air innocent, Tony aurait pu convaincre n'importe qui… Mais pas Gibbs.

-DiNozzo, une VRAIE fille.

-Là, tu es insultant Jethro. Kate est autant une fille qu'Abby et Shannon. Ou alors, tu sors avec un trans…

-Tony !

Un éclat de rire parvint jusqu'au comptoir : s'ils n'avaient pas été de bons clients, si la boutique n'avait pas été déserte… ils auraient sans doute été mis à la porte. Mais comme ils étaient les seuls consommateurs et que la serveuse, Charlotte, adorait les deux garçons, il n'y eu aucun problème.

-Sincèrement Jethro, je ne vois pas en quoi Kate te pose problème.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Allison.

-Allison ? Allison, la pompom-girl ?

-Nan. Allison, le numéro 26 du tournoi de handball féminin.

-Tu rigoles j'espère ! Tu la suivais partout !

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre Gibbs. On est juste bons copains.

-Bons Copains ?

Le haussement de sourcils dubitatif de Jethro en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de l'honnêteté de son ami.

-Oui. En plus, elle est amie avec Kate.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais.

-Tu es donc dans une situation doublement plus délicate mon vieux. Tu sais les filles c'est…

-Les filles c'est quoi mon chéri ?

Tony poussa un petit cri victorieux tandis que Shannon s'installait à côté de Gibbs, plusieurs sacs de courses à ses pieds. Elle commanda un multivitamines et attendit patiemment la réponse à sa question.

-Les filles c'est… plus compliqué que Tony ne le pense.

L'italien et la rousse partagèrent un sourire amusé, presque moqueur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Jethro ? Tu as connu beaucoup de filles avant moi ?

-Non mais…

-Alors ? Laisse Tony faire, je suis certaine qu'il a plus d'expérience que toi dans ce domaine.

Elle ébouriffa le jeune homme avant de plonger dans un des sacs pour donner un paquet à la paire d'yeux verts qui la fixait.

-J'ai pensé à toi quand j'ai vu ça. Tu me diras si c'est bien ceux que tu voulais.

Gibbs passa un bras autour de la taille de Shannon pour l'attirer à lui pendant que Tony mettait ses lunettes pour ouvrir le paquet.

-Est-ce que tu vois sans ?

La question venait de Shannon.

Surpris, Tony releva le nez du paquet qu'il n'avait pas encore fini d'ouvrir et détailla le couple d'un air perdu.

-Tes lunettes DiNozzo.

-Ah ! Euh… ouais…

-Tony !

-Bon, pas très bien. Mais c'est passager. C'est juste le coup sur la tête. Paraît que ça va se remettre très vite.

-Et sans ?

-C'est un peu flou.

Les questions s'arrêtant là, Tony retourna au déballage de son paquet et Shannon attrapa le jus de fruit que Charlotte venait de lui apporter. Elle la remercia chaleureusement, s'enquit de sa santé, pris des nouvelles de sa grand-mère qui s'était fait opérer de la hanche puis la regarda partir travailler avant de sourire à Gibbs. Elle but quelques gorgées et, enfin, le cri de joie de Tony retentit. Elle avait donc visé juste. Le paquet avait été long à ouvrir (bon sang, comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'il avait une main bandée ?) mais le résultat était plus que satisfaisant.

-Ca te plait ?

-Tu rigoles ? Un peu que ça me plait ! T'es la meilleure Shannon ! Merciiiii !

Il avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles, comme un gamin le jour de Noël. Il s'appuya sur la table et l'embrassa sur les deux joues, puis retourna à l'examen des deux dvd qu'il venait de recevoir. Des inédits de Magnums. Comment Shannon avait-elle pu douter un seul instant ? Aux anges, Tony tournait et retournait les boitiers, fasciné.

-Tu sais, je crois que les jaquettes auraient suffis. Regarde-le, un vrai môme…

La rousse ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aimait beaucoup Tony, et adorait le voir ainsi, même si, elle le savait, son euphorie ne durerait pas. Elle se pencha vers Gibbs de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse les entendre et lui demanda, avec un petit air suppliant :

-Et si on l'adoptait ?

-Tu ferais une bonne mère, mais je doute que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Pourquoi, tu as peur d'être papa ? Je t'en prie, il t'adore ! Et tu serais parfait… En plus, tu as déjà adopté Abby. Et je veux plusieurs enfants.

Ils retinrent difficilement leur rire mais Tony, partagé entre sa glace et les dvd, avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Chuchotant à l'oreille de Shannon, Gibbs entreprit de s'expliquer.

-Je me vois mal laisser Tonton Tony finir de grandir au dessus du garage. Et en plus, j'essayais de le raisonner, mais il ne veut rien entendre.

-A propos de quoi ?

-De Kate.

-Oh…

Mais Tony les observaient désormais, le nom de Kate l'ayant comme fait tomber de son nuage.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Kate ?

-Moi, je la trouve adorable.

-Tu trouves toujours tout le monde adorable Shannon.

-Jethro !

-Gibbs !

-Quoi ? C'est pas toi qui m'as dit que Tony était adorable ?

Le sourire indéfinissable de Gibbs était de retour.

-Parce qu'il l'est.

-Merci de prendre ma défense Shannon. Y a que toi qui es gentille avec moi. Snif. Personne ne m'aimeuh !

La montre de Tony émit un petit sifflement et Jethro se leva.

-Bon, je ferai bien de le ramener avant qu'il ne fasse une dépression nerveuse. Aller, en route mauvaise troupe !

Ils finirent leurs consommation, ramassèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent le café, sans oublier de saluer bien chaleureusement Charlotte, qui glissa même son nouveau numéro de téléphone à Tony.

-C'est pas possible ça ! Il te les faut vraiment toutes hein ?

Gibbs chargeait la voiture en commentant les dernières minutes pendant que l'italien et la rousse décidaient du cd à mettre dans l'autoradio. Il monta dans la voiture, boucla sa ceinture, vérifia que tout le monde avait fait de même avant de démarrer. Il déposa l'italien devant la propriété des DiNozzo et rentra chez lui, accompagné de Shannon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Un petit chapitre, comme promis. Toujours rien du point de vue de l'intrigue mais plutôt un aperçu de la toile de fond. "Présence" de Kate (pour ceux que ça intéresse). Merci encore pour vos reviews. Je vous aime (si si, c'est vrai !)**

Quand Anthony DiNozzo se réveilla le lendemain, il était 7h35. Et il était loin d'être en avance. Maria avait délibérément choisi de le laisser dormir, même s'il arrivait en retard en cours. Ca le toucha. Mais, mieux valait se dépêcher de se préparer, ou Gibbs finirait par croire qu'il faisait exprès. Il prit donc une douche rapide, enfila un jean et une chemise sombre, attrapa son sac au vol et descendit les escaliers prudemment. En se tenant au mur pour éviter de trébucher, il fit un détour par la cuisine où l'attendait un petit déjeuner express mais désespérément équilibré. Dommage que Maria ne le soutienne pas dans son régime alimentaire… Il but le verre de lait puis celui de jus de fruit, respira un peu puis enfourna un toast qu'il continua à mâcher tout en quittant la pièce. Il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre : 7h48. Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait à l'heure. Après avoir attrapé les clefs de voiture qui trônaient sur le meuble de l'entrée, Tony s'apprêtait à descendre les escaliers quand il vit sa gouvernante chargée de valises. Haussant un sourcil, le jeune homme accéléra un peu le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur.

-Hola Maria. Que pasa ?

-Oh Antonio ! Je... Je pars...

L'italien serra les poings. Ca recommençait.

-Père vous a renvoyé, c'est ça ?

La femme acquiesça tristement. Tony, lui, avait des envies meurtrières.

-Je suis désolé Maria. C'est tout à fait injuste, vous faisiez du très bon travail et…

Et je vous aimais bien, pensa-t-il amèrement. Son père avait vraiment un don pour lui pourrir la vie ! Il passa un bras autour des épaules de l'ex-gouvernante et la serra contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues tandis qu'elle lui faisait signe de se dépêcher. Elle s'inquiétait plus pour un bête retard en cours que de la perte de son emploi ! Décidément, Maria allait beaucoup lui manquer…

-J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous monsieur Anthony.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire à l'espagnole qui lui glissait son numéro dans la poche. Avant de le prendre dans les bras une dernière fois.

-Je vous appellerai Maria. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Tout ira bien.

Le majordome arrivait déjà et Tony descendit les marches pour ne pas assister encore une fois au chargement du taxi qui emmènerait une des employées loin de lui. Il aimait beaucoup Maria. Elle n'était pas là depuis très longtemps, mais elle avait tout de suite compris le fonctionnement de la famille DiNozzo et, surtout, elle avait été adorable avec lui. Dépité, Tony monta dans une Ferrari F430 Scuderia rouge, une des voitures de son père et démarra pour quitter la propriété avant de verser une larme. Il conduisit avec une lenteur exceptionnelle et les habituelles dix minutes de trajet se transformèrent en un bon quart d'heure. Il s'arrêta devant chez les Sciuto, klaxonna trois coups et attendit que la fenêtre du premier s'ouvre pour dévoiler la petite tête ensommeillée d'une Abby au réveil. Quand elle reconnu la voiture, toute trace de fatigue sembla disparaître.

-Alors Abbs, t'es toujours pas prête ?

-Tonyyy !

Elle semblait excitée comme une puce. Rien de bien surprenant.

-J'en ai pour deux minutes !

Et elle referma la fenêtre d'un coup sec. Tony patienta une minute cinquante puis klaxonna à nouveau : une chose qu'il pouvait se permettre puisque les parents d'Abby étaient sourds.

-J'arriiiiiiiiiive !

Il fallu encore cinq minutes à la jeune fille pour finir de se préparer et monter dans la voiture, un bidon de Caff-pow à la main. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue droite, laissant une trace de rouge à lèvres qu'elle entreprit s'effacer en frottant avec un mouchoir alors que Tony démarrait.

-Alors, bien dormi ? T'as fait de beaux rêves pleins de chauve-souris ?

-Non. J'ai fait des cauchemars !

Le regard de l'italien quitta un bref instant la route pour se poser sur son amie.

-Des cauchemars de quoi ?

-De toi.

Il peina à déglutir.

-De moi ?

-Oui. Tu nous abandonnais.

-Aïe.

-Et… Et tu sautais du toit d'un immeuble.

La petite voix d'Abby déstabilisa Tony, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Elle avait vraiment l'air remuée.

-Tu me promets que tu ne vas pas faire de trucs idiots hein ? Tony, tu me le promets ?

-Promis Abbs.

Devant l'absence de réponse, il posa une main sur le bras de la jeune fille pour la rassurer et elle consentit enfin à le croire.

-Bon, on a cours à 8 heures, c'est ça ?

-8h30 Tony. T'as eu le temps de manger ?

-Ouais.

-T'as pas l'air très réveillé. Tu veux un peu de Caff-pow ?

-Depuis quand est-ce que tu partages toi ?

-Avec toi c'est pas pareil.

Abby tendit donc sa boisson vers le conducteur, de sorte à ce qu'il n'ait même pas besoin de bouger pour avoir accès à la paille. Tony aspira quelques gorgées et fit signe à sa passagère de reprendre le gobelet.

-Si je fais une crise cardiaque, ce sera de ta faute Abby.

-Oh je t'en prie, c'est pas si caféiné que ça Tony !

-C'est ça oui…

Anthony commença à ralentir en plein quartier résidentiel, ce qui perturba quelque peu la jeune gothique.

-Hé Tony ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Il roulait maintenant au pas et actionna l'ouverture électrique de la fenêtre d'Abby avant de se pencher sur le côté pour interpeler une jeune fille qui marchait sans les voir sur le trottoir.

-Hello Kitty !

La jeune fille se retourna, plutôt méfiante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse les deux étudiants.

-Bonjour Abby. Salut Tony.

Un immense sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice rivé sur les lèvres, Tony lui montra l'heure.

-Si tu ne veux pas être en retard ma chère, tu ferais bien de grimper !

-Mais, ta voiture n'a que deux places Tony !

Abby se mit à rire. L'italien, lui, descendit du véhicule et vint se planter devant Kate, son visage à deux centimètres du sien.

-Es-tu en train de dire que tu ne me fais pas confiance, Kate Todd ?

Les yeux verts se perdirent un instant dans ceux, bruns, de la jeune fille, puis Tony s'éloigna et ouvrit le coffre de la voiture.

-Règle Numéro 1 : on ne critique pas une voiture de marque Italienne, surtout pas que le chauffeur à les mêmes origines que sa caisse !

Il sortit une caisse à outils, la posa sur le trottoir et fit claquer le coffre.

-Règle Numéro 2 : on ne doute pas de ma parole.

Il bricola environ trente secondes, ouvrir le coffre et rangea sa boîte à outils.

-Règle Numéro 3 : quand une voiture s'arrête à ta hauteur, tu te casses en courant ! Ce serait dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

Il rabattit le siège arrière, faisant apparaître deux places supplémentaires et ouvrir la portière à Kate.

-Maintenant, si tu veux bien nous faire l'honneur de ta compagnie…

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire amusé et s'installa à l'arrière pendant qu'il faisait le tour de la voiture. Une fois certain que tout le monde était attaché, il démarra. Le reste du trajet, qui n'était pas si long que ça, se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Abby avait mit l'autoradio et changé le cd (du Chopin) pour un bon groupe de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Kate avait adoré et s'était même mise à chanter en cœur avec les deux autres.

Finalement, il y avait peut-être mieux que l'Ohio…

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Ils arrivèrent à l'heure en cours (un exploit compte tenu de la conduite plutôt lente de Tony et du nombre de feux rouges qui s'étaient ligués contre eux) et rejoignirent le reste du groupe au fond de la salle. Tim avait gardé des places en prévision des retardataires.

-McGeek, tu assures aujourd'hui !

-Et toi, tu es à l'heure. C'est contre nature je crois.

Tony ne répliqua pas mais lui ébouriffa soigneusement les cheveux avant de se pencher pour embrasser Shannon et Ziva. Il serra la main de Mikaël, qui lui répondit par une grimace et s'assit entre Abby et Kate, non sans avoir salué Gibbs. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver entre le jeune homme et la brunette, sachant pertinemment que son meilleur ami trouverait encore de quoi l'embêter avec Kate s'il écoutait leur conversation. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gibbs était persuadé qu'il allait sortir avec la jeune fille. Bon, certes, elle était magnifique, et très gentille, et elle avait de l'humour… mais était-ce une raison ? Abby avait toutes ces qualités et pourtant, il ne sortait pas avec elle ! Abby était sa sœur. Pourquoi Jethro s'entêtait-il à penser qu'il ne pouvait rien ressentir d'autre pour une fille ? Etait-il à ce point cœur d'artichaut ? Il observa les filles de la salle, un petit sourire distrait au bout des lèvres. Elles l'espionnaient, le reluquaient du coin de l'œil, jetaient des regards mauvais à Kate… Jetaient des regards mauvais à Kate ? Instinctivement, il se redressa sur sa chaise. Pourquoi jetaient-elles des regards mauvais à une nouvelle ? Encore ces sales harpies jalouses de pom-pom-girls… Il poussa un soupir et se dit que, cette année, il allait vraiment falloir qu'il remette les choses en ordre…


	8. Chapter 8

**Alors-là, on est d'accord, c'est bien plus court qu'un chapitre, mais bon, je sors de partiel ^^ j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ^^**

Le cours s'avéra très vite être l'un des plus ennuyeux que Tony n'ait jamais vu. Et comme il était loin d'avoir une grande patience, il arracha une page de son cahier, la plia, et fit un avion en papier. Kate le regardait faire en fronçant les sourcils, mais il s'en moquait. Une fois l'avion opérationnel, il le déplia et entreprit l'écriture d'une longue lettre à l'intention de Julia, quatre tables en avant, deuxième rangée de droite. Cette fille n'avait pas intérêt à lui empoisonner la vie cette année ! Il s'appliqua et, d'une belle écriture, bien ronde (loin d'être celle que les professeurs lui connaissaient), rédigea la lettre la plus injurieuse, la plus venimeuse, la plus menaçante dont il était capable. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il replia son avion de sorte à ce que plus rien ne soit visible et fit semblant de prendre le cours. Julia ne pourrait jamais rien faire contre lui. Il savait tellement de choses qu'elle voulait garder secrètes qu'il ne serait pas bien difficile de l'empêcher de faire quoique ce soit. Enfin, peut-être était-il parano ? Peut-être que les pom-pom-girls n'avaient rien après Kate ? Et peut-être que ce n'était pas le moment de s'intéresser à ça…

-Qu'est-ce qui a Abby ?

-Je m'ennuie…

Les voisins partagèrent un grand sourire machiavélique. D'un même geste, ils sortirent de leurs trousses respectives deux effaceurs sarbacanes et les chargèrent avec les munitions que la gothique avait prévu à cet effet : d'anciennes billes de cartouche d'encre. Shannon eut à peine le temps de les voir porter les armes à leur bouche que, déjà, le coup était parti. Elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis que le professeur d'espagnol se retournait, furieux. Les élèves s'esclaffèrent tandis qu'il parcourait les rangs à la recherche du (ou des) coupable, en vain.

Le cours reprit et les deux comparses échangèrent un « high-five » en riant.

-Abby, si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer !

-Sans toi, ce serait beaucoup moins drôle. Tu as vu comment tu l'as touché juste dans la nuque ?

-C'était pas trop mal, je le reconnais. C'est combien de points déjà la nuque ?

-50. Tu as vingt point d'avance, c'est injuste. Tu vises trop bien.

-Je t'en prie, je vois rien !

-Tu as des lunettes !

-J'ai la grosse tête de Gary dans mon champ de vision !

Il fit une petite moue boudeuse et se mit à rire dans sa barbe en constatant la paranoïa du professeur qui n'arrêtait pas de se retourner tout en écrivant au tableau. Le cours était illisible, mais c'était nettement plus drôle.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Quand la cloche sonna, Tony s'étira, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Quelques filles passèrent en pouffant devant sa table, et il leur adressa un de ses célèbres sourires charmeurs. Kate, consternée, fourra ses affaires dans son sac un peu trop précipitamment, faisant tomber sa pochette. Tony la ramassa et lui fit un grand sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait suivre.

-Franchement Tony, même pas en rêve !

-Quoi ?

-Oh arrête ça ! Allison m'a parlé de ta réputation.

Amusé, Tony était tout ouïe.

-Et que t'a-t-elle dit ?

-Que tu étais un dragueur invétéré.

-Ah…

-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-Eh bah… pas tout à fait.

Kate arqua un sourcil.

-En fait, je suis bien pire que ça.

Le ton mutin de Tony fit rire la jeune fille.

-Je suis plutôt le genre de mec que tu appellerais un salopard de coureur. Et tu serais dans ton droit.

Il s'était levé et enfilait sa veste. Il se sentait plutôt bien, même s'il regrettait un peu d'avoir « oublié » ses cannes.

-Donc, tu reconnais toi-même avoir flirté avec la moitié des filles de la classe ?

-La moitié ? Nan. J'ai « flirté » avec le trois-quart des filles de l'école. Et je suis sorti avec huit filles de la classe. Mais bon, Allison ne peut pas tout savoir, hein ?

Kate était un peu étonnée de la franchise de Tony. Etait-il conscient d'aggraver son cas ? Visiblement, non. Un peu perplexe, elle le suivit quand il quitta la salle pour le parc, où le reste du groupe les attendait.

-En fait, tu es qui exactement ?

-Pour les autres ? Je suis le sportif écervelé au physique de rêve. Le Dom Juan de ces dames. Pas vraiment le gendre idéal, mais plutôt le petit copain qu'elles veulent toutes. Il paraît que ça le fait de sortir avec un mec populaire, même si c'est un débile.

La jeune fille fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Allison lui avait dit de se méfier de l'étudiant. Elle lui avait dit qu'il était sympathique, mais que sa réputation le précédait partout. Et le pire, c'était que cette même réputation ne le perturbait pas. Etait-il normal ?

-Tony ?

Le jeune homme se retourna et, comprenant que Kate allait poser des questions gênantes, il l'a pris par la main.

-Pas ici, viens.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bon, changement de programme, si tout ce passe bien, vous aurez deux chapitres aujourd'hui ! (oui, je sais, cela ne suffira jamais à rattraper mon retard ni à me faire pardonner, mais ça m'aiderait à déculpabiliser). Ce chapitre n'est pas bien grand (que voulez-vous, le dialogue, ça allège drôlement le fichier^^) mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Et si vous êtes frustré, prenez vous en à... à moi. Bonne lecture à vous. **

Kate sentit la main de l'italien se refermer sur son bras. Tony l'attira vers la porte d'une salle de classe où il la fit entrer, puis referma la porte derrière eux après avoir vérifié que personne ne les avaient vu. Surprise, elle resta debout sans bouger pendant qu'il s'asseyait sur une table. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Et pourquoi voulait-il s'enfermer dans cette salle ?

-Alors Kate, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Dans le parc, tout le monde s'était installé sous un des plus gros arbres de la cour, sur une nappe de piquenique que Shannon avait sortie de son sac comme par magie. Abby avait pris place entre Gibbs et Timothy, qui jouait avec une de ses couettes. Mikaël s'était assis le plus loin possible du reste du groupe, comme s'il craignait d'attraper une maladie contagieuse à leur contact. Ziva, elle, guettait l'arrivée de Tony et Kate : elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de leur parler et souhaitait en apprendre un peu plus sur eux. Après tout, l'italien était le meilleur ami de Gibbs, et Kate semblait loin d'être l'une de ces américaines décérébrées fan de magazines people. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, n'y tenant plus, elle se tourna vers Gibbs.

-Kate et Tony ne devaient pas nous rejoindre ?

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil.

-Kate et Tony ? Hmm…

L'idée que sa théorie se vérifie le deuxième jour de l'année le rendait perplexe. Mais bon, s'était DiNozzo, il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, l'affaire serait réglée avant la fin de la semaine. Le cycle de l'italien tenait sur sept jours : Célibat, Couple, Rupture. Il attrapa le verre de café qu'Abby lui tenait et but une gorgée du liquide brûlant tandis que Shannon répondait à l'israélienne.

-Ils sont sortis en dernier de la salle et je pense qu'ils ont dû aller aux casiers. C'est le deuxième couloir à droite.

Ziva s'était déjà levée, bien décidée à rapatrier les brebis égarées. Elle piqua un sprint vers le bâtiment sous le regard courroucé de Mikaël.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Tony attendait que Kate reprenne ses esprits. Elle semblait un peu déboussolée par la tournure que venaient de prendre les événements. Apparemment, elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée enfermée dans une salle seule avec un garçon. Et elle avait l'air de s'inquiéter sérieusement de ses intentions. Décidément, sa réputation faisait bien plus que le précéder.

-Hé, je ne vais pas te manger toute crue Kate !

Elle releva lentement les yeux vers lui et constata la lueur amusée dans les yeux verts.

-Je… Qui es-tu ?

Tony se mit à rire.

-Alors cette question-là, j'avoue que je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais, bon, il faut bien te répondre, sinon, tu vas être toute perdue et tu vas paniquer. Alors voilà : je suis l'Elu !

-L'Elu ? Rien que ça ?

-T'as jamais vu Matrix ? Aaah ! Tu me déçois Kate. Je sais que les deux derniers ne sont pas terribles, mais tout de même, tu devrais connaître Neo ! Toute une éducation à refaire…

-Tony !

-Quoi ?

-On t'a déjà dit que tu étais…

-Enervant ? Instable ? Désespérément sexy ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir un bref instant.

-Oui. Plusieurs fois même.

-Tony !

-Pose de vraies questions si tu veux de vraies réponses. Quoique, techniquement, je t'ai donné de vraies réponses…

-A quoi est-ce que tu joues ?

Au ton de Kate, Tony comprit qu'elle venait de poser la question qu'il redoutait. Pourquoi cette fille qu'il connaissait à peine fait-elle mouche là où tous les autres ne voyaient que ce qu'il voulait bien leur montrer ? Restait une pirouette à tenter…

-A Anthony DiNozzo.

Kate s'assit sur le bureau, juste en face de lui.

-Et quels avantages est-ce que tu trouves à ça ?

Tony haussa les épaules.

-Tu tiens vraiment à me faire une psychanalyse ?

-Répond.

-Non. C'est pas équitable. Si tu veux une réponse, tu dois m'en donner une.

Elle soupira, mais accepta.

-Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement, mais je voudrais bien comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête.

-Le deuxième jour de l'année ? Tu ne t'y prends pas un peu tôt ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'une année ne sera pas de trop. Je me trompe ?

-Pas vraiment.

Admettre sa défaite n'était pas aussi difficile que ça, finalement.

Et le résultat était moins terrible que ce à quoi il s'attendait : la jeune fille sembla se satisfaire de sa réponse et changea de sujet.

-Gibbs… C'est ton meilleur ami ?

-Je doute que l'expression « meilleur ami » suffise à le qualifier. C'est… c'est Gibbs. Mais bon, disons que c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la définition, oui.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec lui hier ? Si c'est pas…

-Si c'est pas trop personnel ? T'en fais pas. J'avais juste… juste un truc à faire.

Il lui fit un petit sourire auquel elle répondit volontiers.

-Bon, à mon tour. D'où viens-tu ?

-De l'Ohio.

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu as déménagé ? Si c'est pas trop personnel ?

-Ma mère a été mutée…

-Ca te manque ?

-L'Ohio ? Oui, un peu.

Tony lui fit adressa une moue : il n'était pas dupe.

-Beaucoup. Mais j'y ai passé toute mon enfance alors c'est normal. Tu as toujours vécu ici toi ?

-Oui. Enfin, non. Les premiers mois de ma vie, j'étais en Italie. Pour être honnête, je ne m'en souviens pas alors, ça ne me manque pas.

-Tu as de la famille là-bas ?

-Toute ma famille en fait.

-Tu ne les vois jamais ?

-Hey c'est mon tour là ! Si, je les vois parfois pendant les vacances. Parle-moi d'Allison.

-Allison ? Elle est gentille.

-C'est tout ?

-Tu voulais que je dise quoi ? Qu'elle m'attire beaucoup et qu'on va se tripoter dans les vestiaires ?

Tony partit dans un fou rire qu'il eut énormément de mal à calmer.

-T'es dégoutant DiNozzo !

-Excuse-moi, mais c'était pas le genre de réponse que j'attendais. Je te voyais plutôt comme le type de filles bien élevées qu'on choque pour un rien.

-Déçu ?

-Tout le contraire.

Kate apprécia le compliment mais n'en dit rien.

-Une petite question toute bête mais, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Elle désignait les cicatrices qui lui marquaient encore le visage. L'espace d'un instant, elle le vit se crisper, puis tout revint à la normale. Le sourire sonnait juste désespérément faux.

-Tu connais l'expression : se prendre un platane ? Et bah, ça marche aussi avec les pins de Virginie.

Devant l'expression ahurie de Kate, il s'expliqua.

-J'ai bousillé ma voiture dans un arbre sur une petite route de campagne en juin.

-Et tes parents t'ont acheté une Ferrari pour te récompenser de ton exploit ?

En voyant la mine sombre de l'italien, elle s'en voulu de s'être moquée.

-La Ferrari est à mon père. Je peux emprunter ses voitures tant que je suis sans carrosse.

-En tout cas, tu as eu de la chance. Tu aurais pu mourir.

Kate le vit baisser les yeux et sentit une boule se former dans son ventre : elle aurait sans doute mieux fait de se taire.

-J'appelle pas ça de la chance…

L'adolescent frimeur venait de se volatiliser, et Kate ne savait pas comment. Que c'était-il passé en juin ? Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et posa une main sur son épaule avant de demander, tout doucement :

-Et tu n'étais pas seul dans la voiture, c'est ça ?

Tony tourna la tête vers elle et acquiesça silencieusement, contenant les larmes qui menaçaient de lui brouiller la vue. Kate se tut et fit ce qui lui semblait le plus naturel : elle le prit dans ses bras.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

De l'autre côté de la porte, Ziva, sur la pointe des pieds, observait par la vitre, stupéfaite le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Tony et Kate ? Ensemble ? Elle serra les poings et fit demi-tour, sentant une vague d'amertume la submerger. Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Elle traversa le couloir en sens inverse et rejoignit le petit groupe dans le parc. Elle s'installa tout contre Mikaël et signifia à Shannon qu'elle ne les avait pas trouvés. Gibbs ne répondit pas mais elle le vit se redresser, un peu inquiet. Que se passait-il donc dans cette école ?


	10. Chapter 10

**Alors voilà le chapitre qui devait être posté hier. (désoléeuh ! mais il y avait NCIS^^) Il est plus long que les autres et, si vous lisez tout bien comme il faut, vous saurez avant la fin du chapitre qui est Cassandra.**

Timothy sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ce n'était pas parce que le chocolat chaud et les cookies étaient délicieux qu'il changerait d'avis. Il était persuadé que Ziva avait découvert quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Elle avait l'air tendue, énervée même. Comme si on venait de lui asséner une vérité vraiment désagréable. Qu'avait-elle bien pu découvrir de si horrible ? McGee réfléchissait à tout cela quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Il venait de recevoir un sms d'Abby : _« Timmy-chéri, s'il te plait, est-ce que tu peux m'écouter quand je te parle ? J'en ai marre de tuer mon crédit pour que te sortir de tes rêves ! Abbs. Ps : j'ai adoré le dernier chapitre de ta fanfiction, c'était trop drôle ! »_

McGee posa son portable sur la nappe et se tourna vers la jeune gothique.

-Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Elle te disait d'ouvrir les yeux, McGâteux !

Tous se tournèrent vers Tony qui venait d'arriver, les mains dans les poches, un sourire presque malveillant aux lèvres. Tim nota qu'il avait les yeux rougis.

-Bon, pousse-toi le Geek, je voudrais m'asseoir. Et fait une place pour Kate aussi.

McGee obtempéra sans broncher, mais avec maladresse et il bouscula Abby, qui lui mit un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule. Shannon, elle, sortit ses thermos de café et chocolat et demanda à la nouvelle venue se qu'elle désirait tandis que Gibbs versait un café à l'italien.

-Alors DiNozzo, tu t'es perdu dans les couloirs ?

Tony attrapa la tasse et le remercia d'un signe de tête, tant pour le café que pour l'absence de commentaire sur le fait qu'il avait pleuré. Car le détail n'avait pas échappé à Gibbs.

-En fait, Kate et moi avons discuté et nous avons quelques options en commun. Notamment le cours de psychologie. Tu vois Gibbs, il n'y a pas que Shannon et moi pour suivre une matière aussi… comment tu disais déjà ? Ah oui ! « Inutile ».

Gibbs lui flanqua une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

-En tout cas, moi, je prends des options d'homme.

-Comme quoi ?

Le ton railleur de Tony laissait entendre qu'il avait déjà de quoi répondre aux arguments que son ami avancerait.

-Boxe.

Mais Kate le devança.

-Je suis inscrite ! C'est super ça !

Tony se tourna vers Gibbs, goguenard.

-Oh oui alors, un vrai sport d'homme ! AIEEUH !

Abby se leva pour prendre la défense de son mentor et plaqua Tony au sol avant de commencer à l'étouffer avec la veste de McGee.

-Retire-ça tout de suite Anthony DiNozzo ! Gibbs est bien plus viril que toi !

Shannon partit dans un fou rire, incapable de venir au secours de son ami. Et personne, dans le reste du groupe, ne bougea le petit doigt. Il fallu attendre qu'un professeur passe pour que la jeune fille relâche sa prise. Tony se rassit, cherchant de l'air tandis qu'Abby allait bouder à côté de Timothy.

-Vous êtes des grands malades, vous le savez ça ?

La rouquine eut une petite mine contrite, mais ce n'était pas à elle que l'italien en voulait le plus.

-Tu m'aurais laissé mourir Jethro ! Et tu oses te prétendre mon ami ? Traitre !

-Si tu ne m'avais pas traité de femmelette, Abby n'aurait jamais essayé de te tuer. Techniquement, c'est toi le traitre DiNozzo.

-J'm'en fous. J'vous aime plus.

Et il leur tourna le dos à tous, comme un enfant dont on ne satisferait pas les caprices.

-DiNozzo.

-…

-DiNozzo.

-…

-DiNozzo, arrête ton cinéma.

Devant le manque de coopération de Tony, Gibbs se leva se traversa la courte distance qui le séparait de la portion de nappe où se trouvait l'italien avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Si je t'offre une bague, tu me pardonnes ma chérie ?

Tony se retint de rire, se racla la gorge et, d'une voix très haut perchée, se prit au jeu.

-Après la hoooonte que tu viens de me faire devant tooouuuutes mes amies ? Tu rigoles ? Je veux un voyage à Veniiise avec mon amant !

Et il poussa Jethro de toutes ses forces, le faisant tomber dans l'herbe.

-Là, on est quitte.

Beau joueur, Gibbs retourna à son ancienne place.

-C'est vrai que vous faites un peu vieux couple.

Ziva avait fait sa remarque à voix haute.

-Juste un peu ?

-Ce que Tony veut dire par là, c'est qu'avant de sortir avec moi, Jethro était avec Tony.

-QUOI ?

Les trois voix de Ziva, Kate et Mikaël résonnèrent dans la cour.

-Tony et Gibbs étaient ensemble ?

-Shannon, non ! Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux sur moi, mais pas que j'ai été en couple avec Jethro ! Ca va ternir mon image !

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste que vous passiez votre vie ensemble, du matin au soir. Comme un couple de personne âgée. Vous aviez votre petite routine. C'était très mignon.

Tony secoua la tête tandis que Gibbs se la prenait dans les mains. Les trois nouveaux, rassurés, comprenaient mieux.

-En fait, je ne pense pas que Tony soit le genre de Gibbs.

-Merci Abby. C'est encore mieux. Je vais finir par croire que vous n'avez pas eu de sujet de conversation hier matin…

-Oh si ! On en a eu ! On a même parler de toi sans que tu sois là ! Mais en bien hein ! Tu sais qu'on t'aime tous très fort ?

L'italien leva les yeux au ciel, puis se tourna vers Kate.

-Et je vis cet enfer depuis plusieurs années. Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai besoin de décompresser parfois ?

La jeune fille lui ébouriffa les cheveux en souriant.

-Au fait Tony, comment va ton père ?

L'italien se retourna vers McGee, et lui répondit sèchement.

-Très bien, merci pour lui Tim.

Il pensait que les questions s'arrêteraient là mais Ziva continua sur la lancée de McGaffe.

-J'ai appris que ton père était un riche industriel Tony. Les couteaux DiNozzo se vendent jusqu'en Israël. Tu dois être content d'avoir un avenir tout tracé. Tu n'auras qu'à reprendre l'entreprise familiale. Quelque part, ça doit être rassurant non ? Tu peux passer ta vie à faire le pupitre sans te poser de questions…

L'acidité de la réplique de l'israélienne venait sans doute de ses précédentes découvertes mais Tony, qui lui, l'ignorait, n'hésita pas une seconde à la fusiller du regard.

-Alors déjà Ziva, on dit « faire le pitre » et pas « faire le pupitre ». C'est une chose que tu dois savoir si tu espères faire plus que du tourisme en Amérique. Ensuite, que mon père ait de l'argent ou non, je m'en fiche. Je dirai même que je m'en tape. Figure-toi que je déteste les canifs et que je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi une famille italienne vendait des couteaux-suisses aux States. Et ce n'est pas parce que je fais le « pupitre » que je n'ai pas déjà réfléchi à mon avenir.

Les deux jeunes se fixèrent pendant un moment, puis, comme aucun des deux ne voulait baisser les yeux, Shannon se mit à proposer des cookies pour essayer de sauver l'ambiance.

-Allez Mikaël, sers-toi !

Le jeune homme accepta la tentative de trêve et les sucreries. Il trouvait la rousse gentille et l'aimait bien.

-N'empêche qu'il n'y a que les gosses de riche pour sortir avec toutes les filles qu'ils voient pour les jeter ensuite comme de vulgaire chauffettes !

-On dit « chaussettes » et si t'es jalouse, dis-le !

Désespérée, Shannon s'assit contre Gibbs, presque effrayée.

-Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Mais je me demande comment ta mère peut être fière de son fils alors qu'il se comporte comme une véritable Sex Machine !

Cette fois, tout le monde se figea. Abby plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche, choquée. Shannon voulu se lever mais Gibbs la fit se rasseoir. Kate n'esquissa même pas le moindre geste, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Quand Tony se leva, prêt à attaquer Ziva, Mikaël se plaça devant la jeune fille et Timothy entraina le jeune homme plus loin pour qu'il puisse se calmer.

-Ziva, qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?

Mikaël n'était pas ravi de la tournure que venait de prendre les évènements.

-C'est à Kate de nous le dire.

Gibbs poussa un soupir en entendant la réponse de l'Israélienne. S'était donc ça…

-Quoi ! Mais de quoi tu parles ? Tu lui hurles dessus et en plus c'est de ma faute !

-Tu fais bien de la psychologie non ?

-STOP !

Tous se tournèrent vers Shannon qui avait vraiment l'air furieuse.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'on a besoin que vous vous crêpiez le chignon ? Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi Tony n'était pas là hier ? Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé une seule seconde pourquoi on faisait un piquenique au lieu de partir chacun dans notre coin ? Vous avez pensé que peut-être on avait déjà assez de soucis comme ça ? Si vous voulez vous faire la guerre, faites-la. Mais vous quittez le groupe. Tout de suite !

Comme aucune des deux jeunes filles de bougea, Shannon se détendit un peu.

-Vous avez toutes les deux l'air de prendre les intérêts d'Anthony à cœur. C'est super. Mais dans ce cas, réfléchissez un peu. Si vous n'êtes pas fichues de passer une demi-heure ensemble sans que ça tourne au vinaigre, le choix ne sera pas difficile à faire. On garde Tony, et vous vous débrouillez toutes seules.

Ziva serra les poings, poussa un soupir.

-Désolée.

Kate baissa la tête : même si elle n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi l'israélienne lui en voulait, elle devait reconnaitre que, l'espace d'un instant, elle avait eu envie de lui arracher le visage.

-Moi aussi, je suis désolée.

Satisfaite, la rousse se rassit.

-Je préfère ça. Surtout que vous ne vous connaissez même pas. Vous risqueriez de louper une belle amitié. Ce serait vraiment dommage. Abby et moi, on en a un peu marre d'être les seules filles.

La gothique essuya le mascara qui lui avait coulé sur les joues et leur adressa un sourire.

-Mais je tue la première qui fait du mal à Tony.

Kate acquiesça mais Ziva semblait mal à l'aise. Gibbs le remarqua aisément.

-Tu as un problème Ziva ?

-Je…non. Mais je me demandais pourquoi il s'est énervé quand j'ai commencé à parler de sa mère ?

Kate, intéressée, se rapprocha un peu de l'israélienne.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec l'accident de voiture ?

Shannon, Abby et Gibbs se tournèrent vers elle, surpris.

-Il t'en a parlé ?

-Quel accident ?

Ziva venait de comprendre qu'elle s'était fait de fausses idées. Et, bizarrement, elle se mit à apprécier Kate.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture en juin. Mais il n'était pas seul…

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur les joues d'Abby. Et les trois nouveaux se sentirent très mal, tout à coup. Gibbs avait l'air particulièrement sombre, et ce fut donc Shannon qui répondit.

-Il était avec Cassandra. Ils devaient passer le week-end tous les deux. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'est passé parce que Tony n'a jamais voulu en parler, mais la voiture est sortie de la route pour s'encastrée dans un arbre. Cassandra est morte sur le coup.

Elle semblait bouleversée.

-Vous connaissiez Cassandra ?

-On l'adorait tous.

-Elle était comment ?

-Très gentille. Douce. Un peu fantaisiste aussi.

-Et il l'aimait ?

-Plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Il y eut un silence que Mikaël étudia avant de poser une dernière question.

-Et pour lui, qui était Cassandra ?

Shannon se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Jethro lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de répondre.

-Cassandra DiNozzo, c'était sa mère.


	11. Chapter 11

**Un grand merci à tout le monde. Apparemment, l'identité de Cassandra vous surprend. La théorie de la soeur vous semblait plus logique. Et bien, il a fallu que vos reviews (lors des premiers chapitres) en parlent, pour que j'y pense. Et cette théorie m'a bien plu. Mais j'avais mes propres idées. Dommage ^^ **

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas trop. (il faut dire que je poste peu avec les révisions des partiels et les autres fics que je lis.) Si quelque chose vous choque, pensez à me le signaler ! Merci à vous qui suivez cette fic. =D**

_« Un accident mortel endeuille la famille DiNozzo. » _

C'était ce qu'avaient titrés les journaux en juin. Mais les nombreux articles annonçaient tous, sans exception, la même chose. Or, il était de notoriété internationale que la presse américaine n'était jamais d'accord. Eli David replia le journal qu'il venait de consulter et l'ajouta à la pile qui trônait déjà sur son bureau. Quel intérêt les DiNozzo auraient-ils eu de censurer la presse ? Ils n'avaient pas caché le fait que le chauffard responsable du tragique accident était l'unique héritier de la célèbre famille italienne. Alors qu'auraient-ils pu vouloir cacher ? Les DiNozzo n'étaient pas des gens clairs. Encore moins des gens fiables. Et Ziva allait côtoyer l'un d'entre eux pendant toute l'année… Le directeur de Mossad serra les poings. Il sentait que quelque chose d'important lui échappait, mais quoi ? Il avait déjà téléphoné à des amis au FBI et à la CIA pour se renseigner sur les italiens. Sans résultat. A croire que cette famille n'avait pas de secrets. Mais c'était impossible. Tout le monde avait des secrets. Il poussa un soupir et se servit un verre d'eau pour se calmer. Ses amis lui apporteraient des réponses. Il fallait juste être patient…

OoOooOoooOooOoO

McGee avait réussi à éloigner Tony du reste du groupe, mais cela avait été plutôt difficile. Quand Tony voulait tuer quelqu'un, l'en empêcher relevait du miracle. Ziva était allée trop loin, et l'italien tremblait, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir si s'était de rage ou de désespoir. Il le regarda envoyer une poignée de graviers au loin en un seul coup de pied, frapper du poing dans un arbre avant de finalement se laisser tomber assis dans l'herbe. Sans savoir pourquoi, McGee se sentit coupable. Tony et lui n'étaient pas très proches, mais ils se connaissaient assez bien pour savoir prendre soin l'un de l'autre même si, d'ordinaire, c'était plutôt l'italien qui veillait sur lui. Peut-être était-il temps d'inverser les rôles ? Il alla s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme, espérant trouver les mots qu'il fallait, comme le faisait si bien Abby.

-Tony… Ziva n'a pas fait exprès. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle t'a dit…

-Depuis quand es-tu expert en psychologie, Timothy ?

Etrangement, il aurait préféré un des surnoms idiots dont l'autre l'affublait quotidiennement.

-Elle ne pouvait pas deviner. Mais ça ne change rien j'imagine.

-Comme tu le dis, ça ne change rien.

Tim, mal à l'aise, ne trouva rien à ajouter. Avec Tony, il savait rarement sur quel pied danser. Oh, quand ils se chamaillaient, oui, il savait parfaitement que la meilleure chose à faire était de rendre les coups, œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Mais quand Tony était sérieux, tout devenait extrêmement compliqué. Il n'arrivait pas à cerner le jeune homme. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Tony. En fait, il doutait que Tony lui-même en fût capable. La seule à ne jamais s'être trompée, c'était Cassandra. Elle était la seule à comprendre. Elle connaissait son fils par cœur, sur le bout des doigts. Elle anticipait tout, et pas qu'avec Tony : elle était ainsi avec tout le monde. Il suffisait qu'elle passe un quart d'heure avec vous pour qu'elle vous comprenne. Timothy n'avait pas cru Gibbs quand ce dernier lui avait dit que Cassandra avait un don. Il avait pourtant dû se rendre à l'évidence quand elle était venue chercher son fils à l'école. Il ne l'avait vue que cinq minutes, et elle avait tout deviné. Absolument tout. Il avait longtemps pensé qu'elle était médium. Tony s'était contenté de lui sourire. Un sourire qui, pour une fois, ne contenait ni ironie, ni moquerie. Un simple sourire. Comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de Cassandra. Tony adorait sa mère. Sa mort était déjà difficile à admettre pour lui, alors être responsable de l'accident… Timothy frissonna. Il espérait ne jamais vivre une telle tragédie. Il aimait ses parents. Il aimait ses sœurs. Il ne pourrait jamais accepter de perdre l'un d'entre eux. Se serait comme le déchirer de l'intérieur. McGee se rapprocha de son ami.

-Je… Je sais pas comment je ferai, à ta place.

Tony haussa les épaules.

-Evite de te poser la question McGee. Ca te ferait plus de mal que de bien. Profite de ce que tu as, ne cherche pas plus loin.

L'italien se releva et épousseta son jean. Une fois impeccable, il tendit une main à McGee pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune homme accepta l'offre et se trouva bien vite sur ses pieds.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Tu me montres le dernier chapitre de ta fic ?

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Pour Ziva et Mikaël, le choc fut… grand. Moins pour Kate, que sa discussion avec Tony avait mise sur la piste. Pour eux, les choses commençaient à s'éclaircir. Mais ce n'était que maintenant qu'ils réalisaient l'ampleur du drame. Ziva comprit qu'elle était vraiment allée trop loin. Et, immédiatement, elle s'en voulu. Le silence qui touchait le petit groupe était entrecoupé de sanglots qu'Abby peinait à retenir. On aurait pu se demander si elle ne pleurait pas pour deux. Gibbs l'attira doucement contre lui et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler, comme on le fait avec une enfant. Shannon profita de ce retour au calme pour régler quelques détails.

-Je ne veux pas que vous harceliez Tony avec ça. Il n'en a vraiment pas besoin. C'est déjà assez difficile pour lui en ce moment.

Ziva et Kate acquiescèrent. Elles avaient compris que le message s'adressait tout particulièrement à elles. Mais aucune des deux jeunes filles ne voulaient faire souffrir l'italien. Elles s'étaient rapprochées l'une de l'autre, si bien que leurs bras se touchaient presque. Elles étaient toutes les deux nouvelles, elles avaient toutes les deux été, d'une manière ou d'une autre, plus loin que la limite ne l'autorisait. Et elles avaient compris la leçon. Shannon le savait. Son portable vibra sur la nappe : c'était un sms de Tim : _« Tony va bien. On est en salle info. On vous rejoindra plus tard. »_ Satisfaite, elle reposa le téléphone. Si McGee disait qu'ils les rejoindraient, cela signifiait que Tony s'était calmé. Et qu'il n'en voulait pas tant que ça à Ziva.

-On peut dire que vous avez de la chance. On a frôlé l'incident diplomatique !

Le « vous » ne désignait qu'une seule personne, mais il était plus poli qu'un « tu » qui aurait cassé l'ambiance. Gibbs attrapa le téléphone et le tendit à Abby, qui se détendit, rassurée. Elle essuya son visage avec le mouchoir de Gibbs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Un grand merci à Shauni et Ins pour les reviews (de nouvelles lectrices ^^). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira les filles (et qu'il plaira aux autres lecteurs/trices également). **

**Je vous demande pardon pour mon absence ces derniers jours (une honte, je le reconnais) mais les partiels (qui sont enfin finis) duraient assez tard le soir et quand je rentrais, je n'avais pas le temps d'écrire... aller, j'arrête le 3615mylife, je le sais bien, c'est Tony que vous voulez... (snif).**

**Bonne lecture à vous et pleins de bisous à vous ! (et des slaps à l'arrière du crâne pour ceux qui ne mettent pas de reviews, na !)**

De leur côté, McGee et Tony profitaient de la salle informatique pour surfer sur le web. Ils en étaient à consulter les blogs des ex de l'italien, ce qui ne manqua pas de détendre l'atmosphère. Les premières pages parlaient de lui en termes élogieux. Les suivantes… moins. Mais cela ne semblait pas affecter le jeune DiNozzo outre mesure. Ce qui étonna McGee.

-Je croyais que tu tenais à être bien vu ?

-Pas par ces filles-là. Elles ne valent pas le coup le bleu !

-Arrête de m'appeler le bleu !

-Mais tu es un bleu ! Tu ne connais rien de la vie, ni des femmes !

-Parce que tu es un expert toi ?

-Bah oui McGénie ! Et comme je suis gentil, je vais même te le prouver scientifiquement.

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis que Timothy comprit que leur éternelle joute avait repris. Tony s'était déjà levé et se dirigeait d'un pas conquérant (sans boiter !) vers un duo de jeunes blondes écervelées qui piaillaient en tournant les pages d'un magazine people tout en perforant de leurs cris enthousiastes les tympans de quiconque approchait à moins de cent mètres. Etrangement, McGee ressentit de la compassion pour l'italien, qui s'exposait à une perte d'audition certaine. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs arrivé à la hauteur des deux jeunes filles et il leva un pouce en direction de son ami avant de se lancer, un de ses sublimes « sourires DiNozzo » aux lèvres.

-Bonjour les filles. Excusez-moi de vous déranger en pleine lecture mais, est-ce que vous pouvez me renseigner sur un point important … ?

Et bien entendu, les deux jeunes filles rougirent quand elles se retournèrent et tombèrent face à ce jeune homme au physique plutôt avantageux, il fallait bien le reconnaître. Il voulait (comme par hasard) savoir si sa chemise était assez bien pour un entretient d'embauche ou s'il devait allait en acheter une autre. Les filles prirent un malin plaisir à passer toute sa tenue au crible, à lui proposer un après-midi shopping et elles allèrent même jusqu'à lui donner leurs numéros de téléphone. Tony les remercia chaleureusement, faisant mine d'être rassuré par les conseils des deux adolescentes et rejoignit McGee.

-Tu vois, c'est pas si dur.

Il chuchotait à peine, le nez dans un cahier de mathématiques tandis que les deux copines se retournaient pour l'observer d'un œil gourmand. McGee était certain qu'elles ne seraient plus amies d'ici la fin de la semaine. Un peu triste pour elles, il se demanda si Tony aurait un jur des scrupules.

-T'en fais pas McGee, je ne compte pas sortir avec ces filles. Et toi non plus.

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Elles ont un style vestimentaire totalement surréaliste. Sérieusement, on voit _tout_ !

-Je croyais que tu aimais ça.

-McGee ! J'aime bien en voir _un peu_. Du suggéré, tout en finesse. Franchement, ça craint. En plus, de près, leur symétrie faciale est très désordonnée.

Timothy se retint de frapper sa tête contre le mur. Cela n'aurait servir à rien. Tony ne pouvait pas murir. Tony ne pouvait pas voir les filles autrement que comme des jouets. C'était dans sa nature profonde, hélas. A la place, il plongea sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de l'italien pour tenter de lire ce qu'il écrivait. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais, quand il s'agissait de l'italien, toute sa bonne éducation s'envolait. Une sorte de lutte entre eux. C'était à celui qui agacerait le plus l'autre. Et comme les deux jeunes hommes étaient aussi déterminés l'un que l'autre, le score était assez serré, avec tout de même une légère avance pour Tony.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, McCurieux ?

Tony venait de refermer son cahier d'un geste sec, et son regard indiquait clairement que toucher l'objet entrainait une sentence de mort.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ta prochaine confession ? J'ose à peine imaginer le nombre d'Ave Maria que tu vas devoir faire.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel et lui asséna un coup de cahier à l'arrière du crâne. Ce qui n'arrêta pas McGee.

-Tes petits genoux vont s'écorcher sur le prie-Dieu… tu es sûr que tu supporteras l'atroce douleur?

Un deuxième coup suivit le premier et Timothy ne fit aucun effort pour retenir le sourire moqueur qui lui étira les lèvres.

-Tu perds patience Tony ?

-Jamais le Bleu. Tu m'entends ? Jamais !

La démarche rapide de l'italien fit comprendre à son ami que la journée poursuivrait son tour comme la routine le voulait : ils se chamailleraient encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. A croire qu'ils étaient programmés pour ça.

-Tony, attends !

Il se mit à trottiner pour rejoindre le jeune homme qui s'amusait, lui, à accélérer le pas. Il le regretterait le soir, à coup sûr. Mais Tony était un enfant capricieux, et rien ne pourrait le priver de son jeu préféré : embêter McGee.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Jethro ne s'inquiétait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne s'inquiétait plus. McGee contrôlait la situation. Leur petit groupe formait une bonne équipe. Une très bonne équipe, même. En cela, il se demandait si l'arrivée de nouveaux membres ne risquait pas de perturber le bon fonctionnement de la troupe. Il connaissait Ziva. Un peu. Il ne serait pas allé jusqu'à lui confier sa vie, loin de la, mais il avait l'intuition que lui accorder sa confiance (s'il le faisait) ne serait pas une chose qu'il regretterait. Pour Mikaël, les choses étaient différentes. Il ne le connaissait pas du tout et il avait au moins deux choses à lui reprocher : premièrement, Mikaël avait l'air de détester Tony. Deuxièmement, il avait l'air de trop apprécier Shannon. Deux erreurs impardonnables quand on tente d'entrer dans le cercle très fermé de Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Erreurs pouvant, parfois, s'avérer fatales… Luttant contre son envie de tuer Mikaël, le jeune homme s'attaqua à la troisième et dernière candidate au poste de « Bleue » : Caitlin Todd. En règle générale, Gibbs faisait entièrement confiance à Tony. Il savait parfaitement qui était fréquentable et qui ne l'était pas. Il avait une espèce de radar qui s'enclenchait à plusieurs kilomètres de la cible. Mais le radar pouvait très bien avoir une défaillance technique. Tony avait approché Kate trop vite. Tony s'était confié trop vite. Kate n'était qu'une inconnue. A moins qu'elle ne soit bien plus que ça. A moins qu'elle ne soit justement la fameuse Inconnue de l'équation qui permettrait de résoudre le problème Tony. Perdant lui-même le fil de ses pensées, Jethro décida d'en rester-là. Il allait prendre à gauche quand il vit, en face de lui, Tony et McGee. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient un peu en retard, comme le voulait la routine de l'italien. A croire qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais arriver à l'heure. Shannon et les autres étaient partis chercher leurs affaires aux casiers. Il avait donc la chance d'être seul avec les deux autres.

-Prêt pour un cours de biologie ?

La grimace de Tony le fit sourire.

-Gibbs, dit moi qu'on ne va pas disséquer une ratte pleine comme les élèves de l'an dernier. Pitié !

-J'en sais rien Tony. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça te perturbe. Tu aimes le gore au moins autant qu'Abby !

-Ouais mais ça, c'est pas pareil. Ma religion m'interdit de…

Le soudain silence de Tony et son regard qui fixait un point par-dessus son épaule lui firent comprendre que Ziva venait d'arriver. Elle quitta le reste du groupe pour lui présenter des excuses maladroites auxquelles l'italien ne fit aucunes remarques. Au contraire, il l'ignora superbement et se plaça entre Abby et Kate. La gothique, qui était encore fâchée contre Ziva pour son manque de tact et qui avait eu une discussion avec Kate au sujet de ce qui s'était passé dans la fameuse salle, avait choisi d'adopter la petite protégée de l'italien. Elle s'empara du bras de Tony et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du jeune homme qui se détendit à peine. Sur ce coup-là, toute la magie dont elle pouvait faire preuve ne serait pas suffisante. La gothique déposa un bisou sur la joue de Tony, laissant une infime marque noire et réconfortante. Ensuite, elle le prit par la main et se dirigea vers la salle d'un pas rapide. Le jeune homme eut juste le temps de faire de même avec Kate avant d'être entraîné par l'Ouragan Sciuto.


	13. Chapter 13

**Un grand merci à toutes et tous pour les reviews. Ce chapitre ne vous apportera rien du point de vue de l'histoire, mais je sens que certain(e)s vont grincer des dents en le lisant (Tony4ever, Allison26, pour ne citer que vous... ) mais je sais qu'il devrait plaire à Ayallaa. Bon, pour les autres, ne soyez pas trop déçus, l'intrigue va progresser. Au menu du prochain chapitre : que des bonnes choses ! Bonne lecture à vous et gros bisous. **

L'Ouragan Sciuto était réputé pour son énergie débordante, son sourire adorable et son enthousiasme sans limite. Et s'il lui arrivait de faire des dégâts, ce n'était que pour mieux reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit. En somme, Abigail Sciuto était le cataclysme le plus bénéfique que la Terre n'est jamais porté. Il n'y avait presque personne dans le laboratoire, et les trois élèves qui venaient d'y entrer eurent le loisir de choisir leur place. Tony, tel un automate, alla poser son sac sur l'une des paillasses du troisième rang, laissant les deux filles entre elles. Kate se tourna vers Abby, inquiète. Depuis qu'elle connaissait la raison des sautes d'humeur du jeune homme, elle était doublement anxieuse pour lui. Abby le connaissait depuis longtemps, elle devait sans doute savoir quoi faire.

-Va le voir.

-Moi ? Mais Abby… !

-En cours, je suis la binôme de Timmy. Et Tony n'a jamais voulu nous parler de tout ça. Aller !

Et la jeune gothique poussa Kate vers son destin, sans ménagement. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre inférieure elle aurait apprécié un briefing, aussi léger fut-il. Mais Abby avait des méthodes bien à elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de l'italien pendant que le reste du groupe entrait dans la salle.

-Je peux m'installer ici ?

-Ouais.

La réponse monosyllabique n'avait jamais été le meilleur moyen de lancer une conversation.

-Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. On n'aurait pas dû… Si j'avais pas…

Tony se retourna brusquement.

-Tu es désolée ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu es désolée Kate ? Parce que Ziva est une sale petite peste peut-être ?

-Tony…

-Quoi « Tony… » ?

-En fait, Ziva avait cru que…

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Que… ?

-Que tu m'avais plus ou moins attaquée dans la salle de classe…

-Quoi ?

Kate fut soulagée de voir la colère céder la place à l'incompréhension dans les yeux verts. Mentir n'était pas si terrible que ça, finalement.

-Tu sais après avoir discuté on… enfin on a…

-Je vois oui.

-Ziva a cru, à cause de ta réputation, que tu profitais qu'on soit loin du groupe pour me faire des tortures…

-Ah ! Donc, en plus d'être une peste, c'est une tordue ? Bon à savoir…

Le coup de poing qu'il se prit dans l'épaule lui tira un vague « aïe » amusé.

-Elle ne savait pas pour…

-Pour ma mère ? Toi non plus. Et pourtant, tu t'abstiens de faire des commentaires.

-Tony…

-Pas maintenant.

-Je ne retournerai pas m'enfermer dans une salle de classe avec toi DiNozzo !

Le rire de Tony fit se retourner la plupart des personnes présentes.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Ziva, elle, avait de la peine. Tony l'avait complètement ignorée. C'était parfaitement mérité, mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir se justifier. Tony pouvait comprendre, non ? Le grognement de Mikaël la tira de ses pensées et elle s'installa à côté de lui sur une paillasse du fond de la classe. Shannon et Gibbs étaient juste devant, et McGee n'était séparé de son mentor que par la colonne d'alimentation de gaz. En somme, le groupe le plus éloigné était, bien évidemment, celui de Tony. Pas vraiment l'idéal pour présenter des excuses. Elle regretta un instant de ne pas être comme Kate. Elle avait l'air toute pardonnée. Elle réalisa alors le fond du problème : Kate n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Pour l'italien, elle n'avait rien fait, rien dit de mal. Et il n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité. Elle était la seule responsable dans toute cette histoire. Et Tony ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à l'étoile qui pendait à son cou et murmura quelques mots en hébreu.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Le cours de biologie s'avéra ne pas en être un, au grand plaisir de toute la classe. Le professeur s'était contenté de faire connaissance avec ses élèves et de leur proposer un projet surprise pour le trimestre. Ils devaient juste, pour la fin de l'heure, avoir décidé qui serait leur binôme pour l'expérience. Et naturellement, les équipes se formèrent : Shannon et Gibbs levèrent la main en même temps qu'Abby (qui, elle, levait aussi le bras pour Tim), Mikaël qui fit signe qu'il travaillerait avec Ziva et Tony, enfin, brisa le cœur de toutes les filles célibataires de la salle quand il annonça (avec son indétrônable sourire) qu'il serait le partenaire de Kate. Quelques regards mauvais se tournèrent vers la jeune fille et l'italien les retourna à l'envoyeur sans autre forme de procès avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de sa voisine. Celle-ci poussa quelques cris de protestations avant de le frapper dans le sternum. Le souffle coupé, il trouva tout de même la force d'en rire.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Après cette (hmmhmm) passionnante leçon, les jeunes gens prirent joyeusement le chemin du self, et Kate en profita pour rejoindre Abby et Shannon qui marchaient en tête, laissant à Ziva la possibilité de parler tranquille à Tony. Gibbs et Mikaël comprirent la manœuvre et s'éloignèrent avec une finesse toute masculine, embarquant McGee qui, lui, trouvait la désertion massive trop flagrante pour que l'italien ne se rende compte de rien. Néanmoins, il ne protesta pas et rejoignit le petit groupe en trottinant. Une fois seuls, Ziva inspira une profonde bouffée d'oxygène et ouvrit la bouche, avant de se faire couper par Tony.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Euh…

-Entre Kate et moi. J'ai pas essayé de profiter d'elle. Je sais que je suis connu pour tout un tas de trucs plus ou moins glorieux, mais je préfère les filles consentantes. Tu vois ?

-Pas vraiment.

Tony s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers elle. Les autres venaient de passer la porte à double battants de la cantine. Il observa Ziva quelques secondes puis eut un sourire à demi-amusé. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et secoua la tête.

-Kate doit avoir un diplôme en manipulation… J'imagine que le fin mot de l'histoire est bien moins drôle, pas vrai ?

L'israélienne fixait le carrelage, ce qui acheva de convaincre le jeune homme.

-Raconte. Je te jure que je ne vais pas te frapper. Je ne frappe pas les filles.

Il arborait un sourire rassurant, presque complice. Le genre qui incite aux confidences. Et ça, même la fille du Directeur du Mossad n'y avait pas été préparée.

-J'ai cru que… que tu sortais avec _elle_.

Tony fit un pas vers Ziva.

-Tu as cru que je sortais avec « _elle_ » ? En italique ? Tu la détestes à ce point-là ?

Elle releva le visage, surprise. Non, elle ne détestait pas Kate. Tony dût le comprendre car il se rapprocha encore.

-Tu étais… jalouse ?

Sa voix était à mi-chemin entre le murmure et le souffle. Ziva avait l'impression qu'elle se faisait ensorcelée, mais, étrangement, cela ne lui semblait pas désagréable. Tony était si près qu'elle sentait les cheveux du jeune homme lui effleurer la tempe. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle était comme statufiée. Jamais personne ne s'était aventuré aussi loin dans son espace vital. Elle leva le regard pour accrocher celui de Tony. Il se pencha à peine et elle ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux. Elle avait compris. Et bientôt, elle sentit les lèvres de l'italien sur les siennes. C'était étrange. Doux. Agréable. Mais, bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, le délicieux contact cessa, et elle se retrouva face à un Anthony DiNozzo qu'elle regardait sans vraiment le voir. Ou du moins, elle ne le voyait plus comme avant. Le murmure parvint à son oreille, tandis qu'il poussait la lourde porte :

-_Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu rates._

En frissonnant, Ziva sortit de sa torpeur et rejoignit l'italien qui lui tenait la porte, son sourire habituel rivé sur les lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'air plus perturbé que ça pas sa confession. Ni par leur baiser. Elle lui rendit son sourire et, quand elle passa la porte, elle comprit que, parfois, les gestes en disait bien plus que les mots.


	14. Chapter 14

**Vos réactions au chapitre précédent m'ont fait sourire. Tony4ever, Allison26, soyez rassurées, je ne change pas mes plans. Ayallaa, tu le sais aussi. Mais tu m'avais dit que ça e te gênais pas tant que ça... :D Le chapitre 14 n'est pas vraiment une grande avancée dans l'histoire, mais il sert d'instruction à un évènement qui, lui, le sera. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous.**

**ps: j'aurais besoin de vos conseils ; je dois choisir une troisième langue pour ma license, mais j'hésite entre russe et italien, vous prendriez quoi, vous ?**

Gibbs retourna à sa table les bras chargés de trois plateaux repas. Abby avait préféré réserver une table et, bien entendu, Tony était à la traine. Difficile d'abandonner ses deux meilleurs amis, même si ce n'était que pour le déjeuner. Il passa donc les trois commandes et transporta les plateaux jusqu'à leur place. Tony et Ziva passèrent la porte à l'instant exact où il posait les assiettes. Et, bien entendu, les spaghettis déclenchèrent chez le jeune homme une réaction purement italienne (à condition, bien sûr, de considérer Tony comme le modèle italien) : il courut s'installer devant son repas en poussant un cri de joie. Gibbs lui caressa l'arrière du crâne en lui passant ses couverts, certain que Tony n'aurait jamais la patience d'attendre : il pouvait aussi bien manger avec les doigts. Ziva mit un peu plus de temps à les rejoindre sans doute parce qu'elle ne s'était pas mise à courir comme un chiot affamé dans la cantine. Elle tira une chaise et prit place entre Kate et Mikaël et se mit à rire en voyant le regard désespéré de Gibbs : Tony avait une manière bien à lui de verser la sauce… de la doser, aussi. Le repas se passa dans une très bonne ambiance puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucune tension et chacun reprenait ses petites habitudes. A savoir Gibbs embêtait Tony, Tony boudait, Timothy essayait de soutenir celui qui lui paraissait le plus furieux et Abby riait aux éclats, entrainant Ziva et Kate dans ses fous rires. Seuls Shannon et Mikaël avaient une conversation digne de ce nom, mais ils s'amusaient bien à observer le petit groupe. Gibbs était sur tous les fronts, et surtout, il tentait de rejoindre la discussion « Shannon-Mikaël ». Tony remarqua le manège et lui mit un petit coup de coude. A eux deux, ils y arriveraient.

-Shannooooooooooooooon…

Immédiatement, elle se tourna vers l'italien qui lui adressait une moue des plus enfantines.

-Et si on jouait à un jeu ?

Avec un sourire on ne peut plus maternel, elle écoutait attentivement la petite voix déformée de Tony, qui, par ailleurs, faisait rire le reste du groupe. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de se tourner en ridicule, à croire même qu'il se moquait de sa réputation.

-Quel jeu Anthony ?

Kate comprit alors ce que le jeune homme lui avait dit le jour de la rentrée « _il n'y a que ma mère qui m'appelle Anthony. _». Il devait vraiment apprécier Shannon pour accepter de jouer les bambins avec elle et, surtout, pour la laisser l'appeler par son prénom.

-Un jeu où je gagne !

C'était évident. Shannon lui fit un sourire. Ce que les autres ne savaient pas, c'était que cette conversation, ils l'avaient déjà eu, près d'un an auparavant. Et cela avait abouti à… Jethro. Elle hocha la tête et fit un clin d'œil à l'italien.

-Seulement si tu vas remplir la cruche Tony.

L'italien attrapa le récipient et, quittant le rôle du gamin recouvert de moustaches-bolognaise, il alla chercher de l'eau. La rousse croisa le regard bleu acier de son vis-à-vis et elle ne put empêcher un immense sourire de lui fendre le visage. C'était une réaction courante quand elle regardait Jethro. Elle se sentait bien. Rassuré, le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire et recommença à manger. Il fallu attendre le retour de Tony et l'étrange clameur qui le poursuivait pour que le calme disparaisse.

-Tony, tu devrais faire quelque chose.

McGee commençait à être agacé par le brouhaha incessant.

-Parce que Tony peut faire taire toute l'école ?

Kate doutait qu'il soit assez populaire pour ça. L'italien, lui, leva les yeux au ciel et monta sur la table après avoir passé son plateau à Gibbs. Il leva les bras bien haut, et le silence ce fit. Ziva se demanda s'il avait ensorcelé toute l'école. Mikaël chercha un lien de parenté entre les DiNozzo et une quelconque famille de dictateurs connus. Abby, elle, était suspendue aux lèvres de Tony, sachant pertinemment que l'annonce était l'une des plus importantes de l'année.

-Bonjour à toutes et à tous. J'espère que votre rentrée c'est bien passée. Et que vos vacances vous ont plu.

Il y eut quelques murmures approbateurs que Tony écouta, comme s'il était intéressé. Quand le silence revint, il reprit la parole.

-Pour ceux qui sont nouveaux, je m'appelle Anthony DiNozzo. Et je suis en terminale. C'est ma dernière année ici, du moins, je l'espère.

Quelques élèves rirent de bon cœur devant la mine faussement anxieuse de l'italien.

-Comme chaque année, je fais une fête !

La plupart des filles poussèrent des petits cris perçants alors que certains garçons se tapaient dans les mains comme des fous. Tony attendit encore une fois le retour du silence.

-Vous l'avez compris, c'est la dernière fête de rentrée que j'organiserai. Alors cette année, je vais être encore plus strict. Encore plus exigeant. Ne viendront que ceux qui parviendront à trouver le lieu de la fête, et à avoir une invitation. Il faudra respecter le dresscode, et je me réserve le droit de virer sans aucun ménagement tous ceux qui n'auront pas leur place parmi nous.

Attentifs, les lycéens ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Tony observa quand même une pause, pour la forme.

-Les indices sont un peu partout. J'ai envoyé un mail groupé à tout le lycée avec les pistes pour résoudre l'énigme. Votre avenir est entre vos mains. Bon appétit, et à vendredi soir !

Il salua, des cris résonnèrent de toute part pour l'applaudir et il se rassit, sagement, comme si de rien était. Médusés, les trois nouveaux ne comprenaient pas, cherchant du regard les complices de l'italien, se demandant comment il avait pu organiser une soirée et une énigme en si peu de temps. Tout mettre en place devait prendre des semaines ! Mais Shannon, Abby, Timothy et Gibbs n'avaient pas l'air briefé.

-Tonyyyyyyyyyyy ! Dis-moi que tu as fait un truc cool !

-Tellement cool Abby, que tu vas pas trouver avant la fin du repas. Enfin, j'espère…

Gibbs lui envoya une grande claque dans le dos et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir la carte au trésor qu'il tirait de son sac. Il la déplia sur la table après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'observait et tout le petit groupe se pencha pour observer.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, ceci est une carte.

-C'est une vraie ?

-Non Timothy. Il n'y a pas de vraies cartes du coin en vente actuellement. J'ai déchiré du tissu et j'ai fais le bon vieux truc du sachet de thé, comme dans les films.

Abby trépignait sur sa chaise, il lui tendit donc la fameuse carte.

-Alors petite sœur, une idée ?

-Je crois oui. Mais je ne suis pas sûre. J'ouvre mes mails et je te dis.

-Bon bah, pendant ce temps-là, je ramène les plateaux.

Ils avaient tous fini de manger, et Tony n'eut aucun mal à embarquer les huit plateaux vides. Quand il revint, les autres avaient remballé toutes leurs affaires et Abby tenait la carte roulée sous son long manteau noir. L'italien approuva, passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et tous prirent le chemin de la sortie. Une fois loin de la cantine, la gothique se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner sa réponse à l'oreille.

-Mais je ne vois pas trop le lieu en lui-même.

-Pense à Gibbs.

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard de la jeune fille et Tony sortit une invitation calligraphiée au nom de la gothique.

-Moussaillon Sciuto, bienvenue à bord !


	15. Chapter 15

**Un autre chapitre pour vous les ami(e)s ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira (même s'il est court) et qu'il en rassurera certain(e)s. Bonne lecture à vous et gros bisous. Et n'oubliez pas : NCIS LA ce soir sur M6 !**

Le reste de la journée parut extrêmement long à Abby. Rester assise en cours avait toujours eu tendance à la rendre folle. Déjà en maternelle. A l'époque, elle était dans la classe de Gibbs, et le petit garçon n'arrivait jamais à la garder plus de cinq minutes assise à côté de lui. Elle avait besoin d'être partout, de toucher à tout, de courir, de sauter, de faire des choses. Du bruit, surtout. Renverser des caisses de jouets. Crier le plus fort possible. Parler aussi. A l'époque, Abby ne parlait qu'en criant. Ce n'était pas volontaire, mais personne ne lui avait jamais appris à moduler le son de sa voix. Elle ignorait tout bonnement comment on faisait. Gibbs, qui n'aimait pas le bruit, lui avait appris à parler sans crier. Mais, pour le reste du monde, la nuance sonore était à peine palpable. Il avait fallu attendre le CP pour qu'elle trouve un compagnon à sa hauteur. Et s'était le cas de le dire. A l'époque, le petit garçon faisait exactement la même taille qu'elle, affublé de son costume marin à manche courte. Elle se rappelait avoir distingué un genou écorché, juste avant de voir un sourire immense. Un sourire tellement immense qu'il n'aurait, en toute logique, pas dû tenir sur une si petite tête. Mais Tony avait toujours eu un don particulier quand il s'agissait de sourire. Ils étaient dans la même classe, Gibbs, Tony et elle, et, bien entendu, leur petite bande n'avait pas mise plus d'un quart d'heure pour être fondée. Petite bande qui évoluait bien, encore actuellement. Le premier jour, elle avait parlé si fort que le petit Anthony avait ouvert de grands yeux ronds. Puis, un sourire ravi était apparu sur son visage. Tony _aimait_ le bruit. Cela avait été la première chose qu'elle avait appris à l'école. Tony aimait le bruit. Plus tard, avec l'âge, elle avait compris que c'était plus compliqué que ça : elle aimait le bruit parce qu'elle pouvait l'entendre, parce que sa famille ne le pouvait pas. Tony, lui, aimait le bruit parce qu'il lui donnait l'impression d'être entouré, parce qu'il calmait ses angoisses les plus profondes. Tony aimait le bruit parce qu'il le faisait exister. Abby aimait le bruit parce qu'il lui permettait de vivre dans sa bulle. Cette passion commune, ils l'avaient immédiatement partagé, et Abby avait montré à Tony les cris les plus redoutables de son répertoire. Le petit garçon lui avait ouvert la porte du monde merveilleux des chuchotements et autres murmures. En quelques semaines, elle était passée d'ignorante à experte. Et Tony s'était mis à hurler comme un fou pendant les récrées. Gibbs avait dû souffrir de cet engouement pour le son. Mais il n'en avait jamais rien dit. Et, avec l'âge, Abby et Tony avaient gardé ce petit monde pour eux. Se murmurer des secrets à l'oreille. Klaxonner sans aucun scrupule à pas d'heure. Chanter à tue-tête sur du rock métal. Ne se soucier de personne. Ne jamais se soucier de personne. Quelque part, Tony était à elle. Et elle était à Tony. Frère et Sœur. Pour toujours. A jamais. Ils étaient toujours complices des farces de l'autre, victime des sautes d'humeur, étranger à eux-mêmes et en même temps incollables sur cette moitié d'eux qui les suivaient partout. La gothique et le sportif. Un duo improbable, explosif, mais qui faisait l'unanimité. C'était à elle qu'il aurait dû se confier quand il avait perdu sa mère. C'était vers elle qu'il aurait dû se tourner. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il s'était éloigné, enfermé dans ses problèmes. Parce que Tony ne partageait pas. Il pouvait être incroyablement généreux avec les autres, mais terriblement égoïste quand il s'agissait de lui. Il gardait ses émotions à l'intérieur. Toujours. Pourtant, cela n'avait jamais empêché la jeune fille de comprendre. Elle le connaissait si bien qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il parle pour savoir. Sa respiration, les battements de son cœur, ses sourires bien trop grands. Abby était incollable quand il s'agissait de Tony. Et elle savait parfaitement que, même s'il avait repris sa place dans la hiérarchie scolaire, il n'allait pas bien. Alors, elle fit ce qu'elle faisait toujours quand il était triste : elle resta à côté de lui, tout l'après-midi. Assise en tailleur sur sa chaise, blottie contre son épaule. Enchaînant câlin sur câlin. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de penser. Elle faisait du bruit. Du bruit pour deux. Pour le rassurer. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il avait peur.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

-Alors, quelqu'un pense avoir trouvé ?

Tony se tenait debout dans le parc, Abby cramponnée à son bras. Les autres étaient assis sur un banc, en face.

-Pas vraiment.

-C'est trop dur Tony.

-J'ai une idée, mais je suis sûr de m'être trompé.

-Pose dans la casquette.

Il tendait de sa main libre une casquette de baseball retournée dans laquelle Mikaël, Jethro et Shannon déposèrent un papier. McGee hésita, puis fit de même.

-Et vous les filles ?

Kate et Ziva échangèrent un regard, perplexes.

-On peut réfléchir encore un peu ?

-Bien sûr.

Il donna la casquette à Abby et tout les deux piochèrent parmi les petits papiers pour découvrir les hypothèses de leurs amis.

-Jethro, tu passes du bon côté de la Force mon vieux !

-Tony, est-ce que je valide Shannon ou pas ?

-Fais-voir ? Bah oui ! C'est exactement ça. Tu vois bien, là !

-Je croyais que tu écrivais ça avec un « ch ».

-Pourquoi je mettrais un « ch » si je peux mettre deux « c » ? Shannon, tu rejoins ton cher et tendre !

Ils continuèrent leurs délibérations devant un public tendu.

-McGoogle, je suis fier de toi ! La fête sera plus sympa avec mon geek-préféré ! Bon, Mikaël, qu'est-ce que tu nous as mis-là ? Euh… Je sais pas lire hébreu…

La mine déconfite de l'italien fit rire toute la bande et l'israélien se leva pour aller donner sa réponse à Tony, qui la valida, ravi.

-Kate, Ziva, il ne reste plus que vous.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu fais du reste de l'école alors ?

L'israélienne semblait dubitative.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai fais un code si compliqué ?

-Si compliqué qu'on le déchiffre en un après-midi ?

-Je t'en prie Kate, je sais qu'Abby et Jethro ont soufflé les réponses !

En fait, il était certain que ce n'était pas le cas. Ses amis le connaissaient juste assez bien pour ne pas avoir à réfléchir pendant des heures pour cerner l'esprit tortueux de l'italien.

-Dans ce cas, je tente ma chance !

Et Kate se leva pour aller chuchoter une réponse à Tony.

-Comment est-ce que tu peux trouver un truc pareil toute seule ? Bon, ta réponse n'est pas complète, mais tu peux difficilement faire mieux, étant donné que tu débarques de l'Ohio… Validée.

-Et Ziva aussi.

-Comment ça « Ziva aussi » ?

-C'est notre réponse à toutes les deux DiNozzo.

Le regard de Kate était assez éloquent : elle le mettait au défi de la contredire. Anthony leva les bras en signe de reddition.

-Soit, Ziva et Kate, validées !

Les deux jeunes filles s'en tapèrent cinq, ravies. Abby se mit à rire et déposa une grosse bise sur la joue gauche de Tony, qui haussa un sourcil.

-Et pourquoi ai-je droit à un bisou moussaillon ?

-Parce que j'adore mon Capitaine, Cap'tain !

Tony dût trouver l'explication logique car il ne fit pas d'autres commentaires. Il embrassa Abby sur le front et s'étira d'une manière tout à fait… tonyesque, avant de se tourner vers le groupe.

-Bon, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop de mal avec le dress code les amis. Moi, je suis déjà prêt !

Kate arracha une touffe d'herbe et la lui lança au visage.

-Comment veux-tu qu'on soit prêts d'ici vendredi Tony ? Vendredi !

L'italien se mit à rire et écarta les bras en signe de paix.

-Hélas, c'est pas ma faute ! Et arrête de m'attaquer avec ta salade transgénique. Giiiiiiiibbs, aide-moi ! Elle est folle !

Il courrait déjà autour du banc, essayant d'esquiver les projectiles de Kate sous le regard impassible de Gibbs.

-Si tu te taisais, tu aurais moins d'ennuis Tony.

-Mais Giiiiibbs !

Le cri conjoint d'Abby et Tony fit sourire le jeune homme qui se leva pour se planter entre Kate et l'italien.

-Stop les enfants ! On arrête ça, où vous serez privé de dessert !

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à protester, s'alliant contre l'autorité. Ils furent bien vite rejoints dans leur scène par Abby.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Quand l'heure vint de quitter le lycée, Tony fit monter ses deux passagères : Abby à l'avant et Kate à l'arrière, comme précédemment. Ils avaient salué le reste du groupe et quittaient sans regret le « bagne », comme les deux complices se plaisaient à l'appeler. Ils discutèrent, mirent la radio à fond et chantèrent avec des voix de plus en plus délirantes sur les tubes du moment, passant un bon moment. Quand ils passèrent devant la bibliothèque, Abby fit signe à Tony de s'arrêter.

-J'y vais les amis. Faut que j'aille chercher mon petit frère. Bon, vous êtes prudents hein ? Et Tony, tu ne dragues pas Kate en mon absence, d'accord ?

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami avant de le serrer dans ses bras et fit claquer deux bises sur les joues de Kate. Elle quitta la voiture et leur fit au revoir de la main, tendit que Tony démarrait, laissant la vitre ouverte, des relents de rock alternatif s'échappant du véhicule. Des passants bronchèrent mais Tony s'en moquait. Il alla même jusqu'à chanter plus fort encore pour les énerver.

-Tu es vraiment infâme Tony.

Il venait de sortir de la rue et fermait la vitre. Kate en profitait donc pour donner son avis.

-Et alors, tu m'aimes bien, non ?

Elle avait gagné la place d'Abby au précédent feu rouge, et elle sentit le regard de l'italien sur elle. Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules. Il ne s'en formalisa même pas. Un flash info remplaça la musique, il baissa le son.

-Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je te montre un truc vraiment cool ?

Kate fronça les sourcils, la notion du mot « cool » selon Tony ne devait pas être la même que la sienne.

-Est-ce que c'est dégradant ? Machiste ? Pervers ?

-Non. Ca ne représente aucun des aspects de ma personnalité, je te rassure.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils partagèrent un rire enfantin.

-Je parlais de quelque chose de concret. Tu veux ou pas ?

-Ca marche. Mais je préviens ma mère que je serai en retard.

Tony acquiesça et mit son clignotant tandis qu'elle envoyait un texto à sa mère. Il leur fallu quelques minutes pour arriver à destination, mais cela valait vraiment la peine. Kate en oublia de descendre de la voiture et Tony dût lui ouvrir la portière.

-On se fait prier Princesse ?

Kate sortit de la voiture sans quitter le paysage des yeux. Ils étaient au bord de l'océan, un coin de plage se dessinait en bas et on apercevait une petite île à un ou deux kilomètres. L'eau était d'un bleu presque pur, et le soleil lui donnait un éclat qui donnait presque envie de se jeter à l'eau. De là où ils étaient, ils surplombaient le paysage. Tony fixait la ligne de l'horizon, presque rêveur. Kate, elle était perdue dans la contemplation du reflet du ciel sur l'océan, où le bleu et l'orange se mêlaient à la perfection. C'était étonnamment beau. Le souffle coupé, elle mit du temps à retrouver la parole. Tony, lui, semblait toujours absorbé par le lointain.

-C'est pas cool Tony. C'est magnifique.

Il esquissa un sourire, mais il semblait à des kilomètres de là. Sur cette petite île, peut-être.

-Ma mère disait ça aussi. C'est un des rares beaux coins de DC. L'avantage qu'il a sur les autres, c'est que personne n'y vient jamais.

Pour répondre à la question muette de Kate, il balaya quelques branches d'un geste, dévoilant un panneau « Zone Dangereuse » qui semblait dater.

-Le sol danger qu'il y a, c'est de t'écraser en bas si tu penses que plonger dans un amas de rochers est indolore. Mais comme tu m'as l'air plutôt futée, je pense que tu ne plongeras pas.

Kate ne répondit pas, mais elle se douta qu'elle était une privilégiée. Tony n'avait pas dû monter ce petit coin de paradis à plus d'une dizaine de personnes. Ils restèrent là un petit moment, assis sur le capot de la Ferrari à se perdre dans les flots, puis ils prirent le chemin du retour, sans échanger un mot. Tony la déposa devant chez elle un peu avant l'heure prévue, comme la règle le veut, et Kate le remercia d'un signe de la main avant de rentrer dans sa maison. Tony démarra la voiture et alluma l'auto-radio. Un grondement électrique remplaça le silence complice qu'il partageait avec Kate quelques instants plutôt tandis qu'il appuyait sur l'accélérateur.


	16. Chapter 16

**Et voilà le début de la fête ! Rien de bien fantastique, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à vous.**

Etrangement, la semaine passa bien plus vite qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'aurait imaginé. Entre les cours, les devoirs, et les préparatifs pour la fête, le temps leur fila entre les doigts sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. A la grande satisfaction de Tony, qui en profita pour régler les détails de sa soirée sans avoir de curieux dans les jambes. Gibbs ignorait tout de l'organisation, même s'il se doutait que la fête aurait lieu dans la marina, sur un voilier hors de prix. Il était censé, selon la coutume, arriver en premier, quand Tony serait encore seul sur le futur lieu de « débauche ». Quoique les fêtes de Tony n'étaient pas si débauchées que ça, en fin de compte. Il se gara sur le parking et longea le quai jusqu'au point d'ancrage habituel du « _Paradiso_ ». Le bateau se trouvait là, comme toujours, fidèle au poste. Un sourire aux lèvres, Gibbs observa le navire. Il laissa son regard caresser religieusement les courbes du bateau et failli sursauter quand un sifflement retentit. Il bascula la tête en arrière pour pouvoir observer les cordages d'où Tony lui faisait de grands signes.

-Alors, tu montes ou pas ?

L'italien venait de lui lancer une échelle qu'il s'empressa d'escalader. Une fois sur le pont, il entendit le bruit mat d'une chute : Tony s'était laissé tomber de son perchoir.

-J'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu ressentais toujours le besoin de monter en haut du mat.

-Parce qu'on voit plus de choses de là-haut.

Tony lui mit une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Il détailla Gibbs du regard puis, satisfait, lui fourra un tricorne dans les mains.

-J'ai besoin d'un navigateur ce soir. Ca t'embête pas trop ?

Gibbs secoua la tête. Non, ça ne l'embêtait pas. Il adorait naviguer. Et ce bateau était une pure merveille. Tony l'avait juste conditionné pour la soirée : de grandes tentures blanches soutenues par des piliers en bois masquaient la cabine et protégeaient le buffet d'éventuels moustiques. Des enceintes étaient dissimulées un peu partout. Mais Gibbs connaissait assez le bateau pour remarquer les petits détails.

-En tout cas Gibbs, le look pirate te va très bien !

Il désignait l'attirail de son ami qui avait tout de Long John Silver, à part peut-être la coupe de cheveux. Et la jambe de bois.

-Et c'est Jack Sparrow qui me dit ça ?

Ils échangèrent un regard complice dans lequel se mêlaient l'amusement et les souvenirs communs. La soirée s'annonçait formidable.

-Hey ! Giiiiibbs !

Abby venait de monter, vêtue comme n'importe quel homme d'équipage, un faux perroquet dans les bras.

-J'ai pensé que ça te plairait Cap'tain !

Tony l'embrassa sur la joue et plaça le perroquet sur la première barre du mât.

-Il parle vraiment. Et c'est super cool ! Du coup je me suis dit, un perroquet qui parle avec un air cool, il faut absolument que Tony en ait un ! Et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'avoir avec toi, et que comme ça…

-Et queee comme çaaaaaaa ! Et queee comme çaaaaaaa !

Le trio éclata de rire.

-En tout cas, vous avez fait de gros efforts les garçons. Vous êtes carrément trop adorables comme ça !

-Abby, on est supposé être des tueurs sanguinaires, sans états d'âmes.

-Oh je t'en prie Tony, c'est pas Jack Sparrow qui va effrayer quelqu'un ! (quelqu'uuuun ! effrayer quelqu'uuuuun !)

-Tu dis ça parce que j'ai pas dessiné les faux yeux sur les paupières. Mais tout seul, c'est dur.

-Assieds-toi sur le tonneau, je m'en occupe. (le tonneaaaau ! le tonneaaau !)

Gibbs regarda Tony s'installer docilement et fermer les yeux. Il avait totalement confiance en la jeune fille. Il ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle, mémorisant chaque geste, chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait. Il lui fallut un peu moins de dix minutes pour rendre DiNozzo complètement différent.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Quand le reste de la bande arriva, il n'y avait encore personne. C'était une tradition à laquelle Shannon avait veillé : arriver juste avant les autres, comme de véritables VIP. La musique s'écoulait déjà sur la marina, des airs de pirates délicieusement entêtants. Le volume était encore bas pour une fête de Tony, mais s'était agréable.

-On voudrait partir à l'aventure !

La silhouette de Tony apparut sur le pont.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Il paraît que le second du Capitaine supporte mal la solitude en mer…

L'italien rajusta son tricorne et disparut de leur champ de vision. Une échelle de cordage déboula de nulle part quelques instants après.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Pour entrer, il fallait, bien entendu, connaître le lieu de la fête, et avoir une invitation. Mais pas seulement. Il fallait avoir un costume de pirate (ou en rapport avec les Caraïbes) et savoir attirer l'attention de Tony (dans le bon sens du terme). Soit une tenue très courte, soit une réplique cinématographique. En bref, il fallait le prendre par les sentiments. Et Brett Cooper n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir compris.

-DiNozzo ! Bouge ton cul et fais-moi monter ! DINOZZO !

Inutile de préciser que Tony se faisait un plaisir de l'ignorer. Brett et lui se haïssaient plus ou moins cordialement depuis que l'italien s'était retrouvé la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes en cinquième. Ce qui, en fait, faisait de Brett l'un des types les plus détestés du lycée. Par derrière, bien sûr. Car Tony n'avait jamais annoncé publiquement son ressentiment à l'égard du jeune homme. Il s'était contenté de l'ignorer. Ce que le reste de l'école faisait, avec plus ou moins de succès.

-DiNozzo fais-moi monter bordel ! Ma petite amie est en haut !

La fête avait déjà commencé, mais les derniers invités arrivaient encore. Et Kate faisait partie du lot. Elle passa à côté de Cooper sans le voir et, portant les mains en cornet à sa bouche, elle appela.

-DiNozzo ! Comment je monte ?

A peine s'était-elle tut que Tony apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Il descendit du bateau et les rejoignit sur le quai. La jeune fille ne put empêcher un sourire de s'imprimer sur son visage lorsqu'elle détailla la tenue de l'Italien. Il portait un corsaire brun avec une paire de bottes de cuir noir, neuves, sans aucun doute, mais patinées pour l'occasion et une chemise blanche à manches bouffantes, qu'il avait eu le bon goût de laisser ouverte jusqu'à la ceinture de tissu dans laquelle était exposées des armes. Il devait jouer le jeu de la séduction suggérée, car la chemise entrouverte laissait un bel aperçu de la musculature du sportif. Il remarqua qu'elle s'attardait sur sa tenue et cela le fit sourire.

-Je te proposerai bien l'échelle, mais la galanterie voudrait que je passe devant…

Elle lui plaça un coude de coude dans les côtes. Cooper s'énerva.

-Parce qu'_elle_ elle peut monter bien sûr ? Elle n'a même pas d'invitation !

Tony leva un sourcil et sortit une invitation de nulle part.

-Maintenant, elle en a une.

Cooper lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Et moi ?

-Toi, tu risques fort de recevoir une tâche noire si tu pollues mon air encore longtemps !

Kate arqua les sourcils mais préféra se taire. Shannon leur envoyait l'échelle : ils seraient les derniers.

-Et Alycia ?

-Elle a trouvé de quoi s'occuper parmi l'équipage…

Kate en était à la moitié de l'échelle, Tony était sur le premier barreau.

-Un conseil Cooper, tire-toi. Pendant que tu le peux encore.

Le ton de Tony était lourd de menace. Pourtant, Brett ne bougea pas. L'italien l'ignora et remonta dans son navire avant d'en remonter l'échelle. Il monta sur un tonneau et s'agrippa au mât.

-Bienvenue à toutes et tous à notre première réunion de pirates ! Merci d'être venu de si loin, chers amis de Washington, pour écumer les mers des Caraïbes. Je suis le Capitaine DiNozzo, et à la barre, voici le Second Gibbs. Il aurait dû être capitaine, mais bon, on a tiré à pile ou face et… ça ne vous intéresse pas. Bref, mon équipage vous a fouillé car l'alcool est interdit à bord. Tout comme le fait de jeter des hommes à la mer. Le mot d'ordre de la soirée est de s'amuser. Et maintenant, Monsieur Gibbs, Cap sur l'Ile !

Kate comprit alors que la petite île au large faisait partie de la fête, et quand les rythmes endiablés lui explosèrent les tympans, elle vit Tony sauter sur perchoir pour aller aider Gibbs, un sourire triste aux lèvres.


	17. Chapter 17

**La suite (mais pas la fin) de la petite soirée. Rien de bien réjouissant. Bonne lecture à vous !**

A deux, les garçons n'eurent aucun mal à faire prendre le large au voilier. La fête avait bien commencé et Tony avait, sans aucun scrupule, augmenté le volume. Le jus de fruit coulait à flot dans des cocktails très colorés et délicieusement sucrés, ce qui ravisait Ziva. L'Israélienne se demandait si elle arriverait à tous les goûter. Elle préférait ça que de se lancer sur la piste de danse en même temps que les fêtards hystériques et leurs copines. Gibbs et Shannon étaient appuyés sur la rambarde, observant l'océan et le soleil qui déclinait. Plus loin, McGee faisait de même avec Abby. Mikaël semblait fasciné par le perroquet parlant (qui chantait du Shakira) et l'espionnait, cherchant à comprendre son fonctionnement. Peut-être devrait-elle lui en acheter un pour son anniversaire ? Tony avait disparu mais Kate n'était pas avec lui : elle venait de s'asseoir à côté de l'Israélienne sur l'un des canons décoratifs.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Je veux bien, merci.

Elle lui servit le cocktail qui lui semblait être le meilleur et lui donna le gobelet. Tony avait été très strict là-dessus aussi : ne rien jeter par-dessus bord. Aucun déchet. Même si, à ce moment-là, il pensait plutôt à Trevor McCraft, qui venait d'essayer d'embrasser de force Kayla Somerset. Le crapaud se retrouvait maintenant attaché à la rambarde par plusieurs nœuds de marines que Gibbs connaissait. Merveilleux spectacle qu'une bagarre en soirée…

-Comment as-tu fait ?

Ziva fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

-Comment j'ai fais quoi au juste ?

-Ton costume. Tu es magnifique.

Kate ne semblait pas jalouse, mais curieuse.

-Bon, j'imagine que ton physique aide, mais quand même ! Tu l'as fait toi-même ?

-Non, il est acheté. Je suis incapable de faire le moindre point de couture… Attends, tu as _fabriqué_ ton costume !

Kate acquiesça d'un air triste.

-Mais ça ne fait pas du tout le même effet.

Ziva se mit à rire. La jeune fille la fixait, incrédule.

-C'est parce que Mikaël a fait les courses à ma place. Il a pris une taille trop petit.

Cette fois, elles partagèrent l'éclat de rire. En réalité, d'un point de vue objectif, elles faisaient deux pirates splendides. Le corsaire de Ziva était juste un peu moulant. Elles étaient encore en train de rire quand Tony pointa le bout de son nez.

-J'en vois deux qui s'amusent bien !

-Cette fête est géniale.

Les deux filles lui firent de la place et il s'installa entre elles.

-J'aurais jamais pensé que le coin le plus amusant pouvait être la buvette. Point de vue original.

Il attrapa une bouteille de rhum et en fit sauter le bouchon. Il buvait une bonne rasade mais la voix de Kate l'arrêta en pleine action.

-Tony !

-Quoi ?

-C'est une fête sans alcool !

-Qu'est-ce que qui te fait croire que s'en est ?

Il retira l'étiquette de la bouteille pour en dévoiler une seconde qui annonçait « jus d'ananas ». Ziva se mit à rire et Kate leva les yeux au ciel. La musique leur parvenait un peu moins forte de là où ils étaient, et ils auraient presque pu se croire devant un écran de télé géant, à observer d'autres gens.

-Comment t'as pu organiser tout ça ?

-En bâclant les maths, on peut conquérir le monde tu sais.

Ziva piffa et Tony lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Kate était déjà tout contre lui, et elle sentait son bras contre le sien. Leur petit cocon lui aurait presque donné envie de fermer les yeux.

-J'en reviens pas, deux filles superbes pour moi tout seul, qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ?

Simultanément, deux coups de poings le frappèrent. Le souffle court, l'italien réussit tout de même à en rire. Abby arriva à ce moment-là, un immense sourire rivé sur le visage.

-Faut absolument que vous veniez, c'est trop dément !

Les trois jeunes se levèrent et Tony poussa un grognement quand il comprit ce qui se passait : il y avait une bataille sur la piste de danse. Apparemment, deux danseurs voulaient prouver qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Tony écarta la foule qui s'était agglutinée et pénétra sur le champ de bataille.

-Les enfants, je crois que vous oubliez qui est le maître.

Les deux étudiants se tournèrent vers lui et quelqu'un eu le bon goût de couper la musique.

Abby, qui était avec les deux filles, leur expliqua le problème.

-Tony est carrément imbattable. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, je vous jure qu'il arriverait à les battre rien que pour les empêcher de se disputer le titre. Il déteste qu'on en vienne aux mains à ses soirées. Vous allez voir, ça va être géant !

Elle s'en frottait presque les mains.

-Puisque vous voulez jouer, on va jouer. Mais pas sur de la musique de môme. On va vraiment faire chauffer la piste !

C'était en général sur ces morceaux-là que l'on pouvait différencier un amateur d'un pro. Et l'italien le savait. Shannon changea la musique et Kate crut mourir en entendant les premières notes. Elle leur souhaitait bien du courage à tous les trois ! Mais, loin d'être découragés, les deux challengers commencèrent à se déhancher sous le regard affligé de Tony. Shannon riait aux larmes dans les bras de Gibbs et McGee avait honte pour eux. Tony les humiliait volontairement. En fait, il savait pertinemment que son intervention les avait rendus mal à l'aise et que le fait d'être les deux seuls à danser ne les arrangeait pas. Quand leur supplice n'amusa plus personne, le Capitaine coupa lui-même la musique.

-Si je le pouvais, je vous ferai subir la planche pour ça. Mais bon, vous avez déjà ruiné votre réputation, on va dire que ça suffit.

Il remit la musique et alla se placer près d'Abby.

-C'était cruel. Et tu ne leur as même pas montré ton niveau…

Tony dévisagea la pirate gothique comme s'il ne la connaissait pas.

-Et tu voudrais que j'aille leur faire un moon walk en courant comme Jack Sparrow ?

Le rire d'Abby avait quelque chose d'enfantin.

-Tu veux pas ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur la pointe de ses bottes et lui attrapa le poignet pour l'entrainer sur la piste, au milieu des autres fêtards.

-Tu vois ce que je vois Jethro ?

-Oh non… J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas encore faire un truc complètement fou.

Shannon haussa les épaules.

-Ils s'amusent, ce n'est pas grave.

Tout à coup, la musique monta d'un ton et McGee, qui était juste devant l'un des amplis, renversa son verre, sous l'effet de surprise. Un air purement latino s'échappait de la sono, et Abby trônait au milieu de la piste à côté d'un Tony au regard indéchiffrable. Par habitude, Timothy se dit que ça sentait la catastrophe. Et il n'avait pas tord. Bien vite, tous les regards suivaient les deux excentriques qui monopolisaient l'attention. Abby servait essentiellement d'excuse à un Tony déchaîné qui préférait toujours commencé ses idioties accompagné (pour bien souvent les finir seul). Le mât du bateau devint une barre de discothèque de laquelle Abby semblait indissociable, et Tim se sentit tout à coup beaucoup plus enclin à pardonner les bêtises de l'italien. Italien qui, par ailleurs, avait commencé ce qui ressemblait fort à un strip-tease en rythme. Suffoquant, McGee chercha du regard ses amis : Mikaël se tenait la tête dans les mains, Shannon faisait coucou à Abby pendant que Gibbs encourageait Tony. De leur côté, Ziva et Kate allaient du rire à l'exaspération, alternant les deux phases. Les autres invités, bien sûr, admiraient et acclamaient la gothique et le sportif. Quand la musique s'arrêta, Tony n'avait retiré que le haut et, pour être honnête, l'obscurité naissante n'avait pas permis de voir grand-chose. Encore un timing parfait d'Anthony DiNozzo. L'italien et sa complice rejoignirent le groupe. Tony s'était rhabillé en vitesse, sans faire de cas du résultat.

-On a tout déchiré Mini-couettes !

-C'était sensationnel tu veux dire !

-Normal, tu te trémoussais comme une damnée !

-Et alors ?

-J'ai rien contre. Mais réserve plutôt ça au Geek pour la nuit de noces.

Abby lui infligea une claque à l'arrière de la tête.

-Alors, on arrive bientôt ?

-Ouais. D'ailleurs, va falloir que Gibbs et moi on aille régler ça.

Les deux garçons s'éclipsèrent quelques instants.

-C'est une vraie tuerie cette fête !

Deux jeunes glousseuses professionnelles commentaient la soirée qui, pourtant, était loin d'être finie. Le bateau accosta sans trop de problème et Kate eut tout le loisir de détailler le paysage.

-Bon, pour descendre les amis, va falloir sauter ! Si vous ne le voulez pas ou ne le pouvez pas, y a des pneumatiques.

Tony était assis sur la troisième barre du mât principal. La jeune fille se demandait comment il pouvait être partout à la fois jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit coupé dans ses interrogations par le plongeon de l'italien. D'autres suivirent. Personne ne descendit les canots. Elle escala la rambarde et plongea. Il lui faudrait gagner l'île à la nage, mais cela semblait plutôt amusant. Elle fit quelques brasses avant de couler : quelqu'un venait de lui appuyer sans ménagement sur la tête. Elle remonta péniblement et se retrouva entre un Tony furieux et une jeune fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se faisait passer un savon par l'italien.

-Ca va Kate ?

-Ouais. L'eau est bonne.

-D'accord. C'est un point positif tu me diras. On fait la course ?

La jeune fille lui adressa un grand sourire et s'appliqua à démarrer avant le top, juste pour le faire enrager. Mais, bien entendu, elle arriva après lui. Il lui lança un drap de bain et se mit à courir à la Jack Sparrow dans le sable fin jusqu'à rejoindre une petite villa.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Après avoir perdu Shannon et Gibbs de vue, Tony avait décidé de passer un peu de temps avec son ami McGee. Le jeune homme était assis sur une balancelle et semblait s'ennuyer.

-C'est pas possible ça ! J'arriverai jamais à faire une seule fête où tu te relâcheras toi !

Il était appuyé à un des tendeurs de la balancelle.

-Si seulement tu pouvais aller voir Abby et lui dire que tu l'aimes. Même en binaire ou en C++, je suis sûr qu'elle comprendrait.

Timothy releva la tête et tourna les yeux vers Tony. C'était assez rare d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui. Recevoir des conseils, encore plus.

-Je croyais qu'Abby…

-Quoi ?

-Abby et toi… Je sais pas mais, t'es plus son genre, non ?

Incrédule, Tony fixait McGee sans comprendre. Il lui fallut un petit moment pour reprendre contenance.

-Abbs et moi ? Ensemble ? Euh… Dans un autre monde, un autre univers… Peut-être. Mais franchement, pour moi, Abby a tout de la petite sœur. Alors, un conseil : ne t'avise pas de faire ne serait-ce qu'une trace de mascara sur sa joue McCoupdefoudre.

Et il planta Timothy là, apparemment satisfait de leur conversation.


	18. Chapter 18

**Suite et fin de la soirée. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture à vous !**

La fête battait son plein. Tout le monde s'amusait, et même McGee avait fait un effort. Finalement, jouer les entremetteurs pouvait avoir du bon… Allongé dans le sable derrière la propriété, Anthony profitait du soleil couchant. Les vibrations des haut-parleurs lui faisaient parvenir chaque note de musique et les cris joyeux des étudiants laissaient entendre que la soirée était réussie. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le moral au beau fixe. Il se sentait mal, comme si tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Comme s'il n'appartenait pas à ce groupe. Et il commençait à avoir la migraine. Il avait passé la semaine à faire comme si tout allait bien, il avait même retirer son atèle et la douleur se mêlait à la fatigue. Un cocktail dont il se serait bien passé. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir organisé tout ça, d'être responsable d'une telle soirée. Si les jeunes s'amusaient, leurs parents devaient être en état de stress chez eux, à attendre le retour de leur progéniture, retour qui n'aurait lieu que le lendemain. Parce que les sales gosses faisaient tous des after ou finissaient la nuit en boîte. Sales gosses inconscients. Combien de mères s'arrachaient les cheveux à l'heure qu'il était ? Combien de père tournaient en rond dans leur salon ? Et la soirée n'était pas encore finie…

-Tony ?

Il bascula la tête en arrière pour voir la silhouette de Kate se découper à contre jour.

-Salut.

-Salut. Je peux ?

-Le sable est à tout le monde.

-Pas celui-là.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil. Kate vint s'allonger à côté de lui.

-Alors, tu t'es fait de nouvelles amies ?

-Pas vraiment. Et puis, j'aime déjà bien votre petit groupe.

-Aïe…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !

-Tu as dis « votre » petit groupe. C'est terriblement blessant. Nous, on t'a déjà adopté et toi, tu nous rejettes comme… comme une paire de vieilles chauffettes !

Ils échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire.

-J'ai rien contre vous. Je vous aime bien ! Mais c'est dur de s'intégrer en une semaine.

-Mais tu nous aimes quand même un peu, hein ? Un petit peu. Un tout petit peu. Rien qu'un tout petit peu.

-Tony…

-Bah quoi ?

-Arrête de jouer l'innocent. Tu passes ton temps à faire le gamin ! C'est puéril !

-Franchement Kate. Qu'est-ce que tu attendais de plus d'un mec de dix-sept ans déguisé en pirate ?

Son regard était lourd de sens. Il ne se portait aucun crédit.

-Justement, parlons-en des costumes.

- Oui ?

-Où as-tu été pêcher une idée pareille ?

-Au cinéma.

-Nan mais sérieusement Tony.

-Au cinéma. Enfin non, en dvd. Mais ici, ça revient au même.

Ils se turent, affalés dans le sable. Il faisait encore drôlement bon pour le mois de septembre. Cette soirée avait des airs de vacances. C'était assez agréable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait du perroquet ?

-Il est dans la maison.

Kate fronça les sourcils : elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu Tony installer l'animal à l'intérieur. Il dût remarquer son air dubitatif car il ajouta quelques détails.

-Pas cette maison-là. Il y en a une autre, plus loin. Je te la montrerai si tu veux, mais pas ce soir.

La jeune fille acquiesça. Tony fixait toujours le ciel, une main ratissant le sable. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. D'après ce qu'elle avait réussi à comprendre en une semaine, Tony était le plus compliqué du groupe. Il dépassait largement Abby et Gibbs dans ce domaine. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire l'idiot, de sourire à droite à gauche, comme si cela pouvait régler tous ses problèmes. A cause de cela, tout le monde le prenait pour un bel imbécile, alors qu'en réalité, les gens étaient loin du compte. Kate voyait bien que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu et, quelque part, ça l'attristait. DiNozzo préférait se cacher derrière un sourire de façade que de faire face à la réalité. Comme la plupart des enfants malheureux. Au fond, Tony était encore un petit garçon. Et la poignée de sable qui vint se répandre dans ses cheveux n'allait pas la démentir !

-Raaaaaaaaaah ! Tony ! Tu…Tu vas me le payer DiNozzo !

Et une bataille de sable commença. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'arme idéale, mais après le lancer de brins d'herbe, il fallait innover.

-Tu triches ! T'as pas le droit de m'en faire avaler !

-Pourquoi, le goût laisse à désirer ? Tu n'aimes pas ça, môssieur DiNozzo ?

-Mais-euh ! C'est pas juuuste ! En plus, tu me fais mal.

Kate relâcha sa prise et laissa le jeune homme se rasseoir. Elle l'avait plaqué au sol en lui faisant une clé au bras : elle avait oublié qu'il n'était pas totalement remis.

-Ca va ?

-Ouais, mais j'ai du sable sur la langue. C'est dégueu.

Soulagée par l'air bougon de Tony, elle se remit à le taquiner.

-Ca t'apprendra à attaquer une fille.

-Même mes ex ne me font pas des coups pareils…

-Peut-être que si tu sortais avec une _fille_ et pas avec une quiche…

-Je préfère les tartes personnellement mais… Attends, ce serait pas une proposition ça ?

-Quoi ? Nan-nan-nan-nan-nan ! Tu te fais des idées Tony !

-Moi je suis sûr que si ! Aller, relâche-toi Katie ! Toi et moi sur la plage, devant un merveilleux coucher de soleil… Je ne te dirai pas non.

-Mais moi si ! T'es pas mon genre DiNozzo.

-Ah bon ?

-Tu es trop… trop…

-Trop égal à moi-même ?

Elle se mit à rire.

-Ouais. Y a de ça Tony.

L'italien ramena ses jambes contre lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

-J'aime bien t'énerver.

-Pardon ?

-J'aime bien t'énerver. Tu réagis toujours au quart de tour.

-C'est pas forcément réciproque.

Tony ignora sa remarque, comme s'il savait qu'il s'agissait d'une demi-vérité. Parce que Kate aimait bien se chamailler avec lui. Il avait ce petit côté exaspérant mais sympathique qui faisait qu'en une semaine de taquineries, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle arriverait à lui en vouloir. C'était un jeu auquel ils jouaient très bien : ils ne dépassaient jamais les limites. Ils savaient quand le terrain était glissant, et quand il fallait s'arrêter. Finalement, leurs joutes leur avait permis de se connaître bien mieux qu'une conversation ne l'aurait fait.

-Alors, Washington, ou l'Ohio ?

-Sans hésiter une seule seconde : Washington !

-C'est vrai ?

-L'Ohio est génial mais, ici, c'est pas pareil. Vous êtes… différents.

-Mieux ou moins bien ?

-Différents. Vous êtes plutôt accueillants. Et puis, Shannon et Abby sont vraiment adorables. Et Ziva aussi.

-Gibbs et McGee ? Rivkin ?

-Gibbs me fait un peu penser à un soldat. Ou à un père de famille débordé.

-Son père est un marine.

-Ca explique des choses. Timothy… je le trouve très gentil. Trop peut-être. Il est timide aussi. Mais il a l'air super sympa. Et pour Rivkin… je ne sais pas. Il ne parle pas beaucoup.

Tony se tut, songeur. La jeune fille l'imita et ils observèrent l'horizon encore un moment, blottis dans un silence confortable. Le temps s'écoulait calmement, et leurs respirations s'égrainaient lentement. Au bout d'un certain temps, Kate finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son voisin. Ses cheveux chatouillaient la joue de l'italien qui se sentait un peu mieux. Son coup de cafard était passé, et sans doute la demoiselle à côté de lui n'était pas étrangère à ce changement d'humeur…

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Il fallut attendre un bon moment avant que les étudiants ne fatiguent et, la nuit étant tombée depuis longtemps, tous les petits groupes se rejoignirent pour n'en former plus qu'un seul. Bien entendu, Tony avait trouvé un moyen de s'éclipser. Il s'était assuré que personne ne manquait à l'appel et s'était placé derrière la maison, pendant que tout le monde étaient sur la plage. Il ignorait juste que Gibbs était derrière lui…

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec cette télécommande ? Tu ne vas quand même pas faire…

-Faire ?

-Faire exploser le bateau ! Tony !

Pour toute réponse, il appuya sur le bouton, déclenchant un feu d'artifice. A peine rassuré, Gibbs soupira.

-J'y avais pensé figure-toi. Mais c'était _son_ bateau… Et je pourrais jamais le couler. Mais je peux pas le garder non plus... Alors je préfère le confier à quelqu'un qui saura en prendre soin.

Gibbs accepta les clefs sans rien dire. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Tony et tous deux admirèrent le spectacle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Un nouveau chapitre pas très folichon mais qui devrait en faire sourire plus d'un. En espérant que ça vous plaira. Petite référence à une série... qui trouvera ? Gros bisous à toutes et tous et bonne lecture !**

Le lundi, toute la petite bande reprit le chemin de l'école. Tony avait récupéré une nouvelle voiture, d'occasion celle-là, mais plus dans ses goûts. Il était allé chercher Abby, puis Kate et enfin Timothy, pour aller au lycée. Mikaël et Ziva étaient déjà là, et il ne manquait plus que le petit couple d'amoureux. Et la journée commençait (ô joie !) par un cours de sciences, ce qui rendait la plupart des élèves nerveux. Le professeur avait promis une expérience hors du commun… De quoi rendre fous les lycéens en blouse blanche.

-Tu crois que ça va être un truc avec de l'acide ?

-L'acide c'est trop dangereux Abby. Peut-être le vieux truc du sulfate de cuivre anhydre ?

Les hypothèses s'enchaînaient les unes après les autres, et il fallu attendre l'arrivée du professeur pour que le brouhaha prenne fin. Il portait deux énormes cartons et demanda à un élève de l'aider. Il s'agissait de Jimmy Palmer. Il habitait à côté de chez Madame Mallard et avait été déposé au lycée par l'enseignante. Il faisait équipe avec une certaine Michelle Lee, très jolie, par ailleurs. Ils posèrent les cartons sur le bureau et l'étudiant retournait s'asseoir quand Gibbs et Shannon arrivèrent enfin.

-Puisque vous êtes en retard, vous serez les premiers à passer !

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard perplexe. Qu'est-ce qui allait leur tomber dessus cette fois-ci ? Entre la panne de voiture et le bus qu'ils avaient raté, la journée commençait bien…

-Approchez !

Ils traversèrent la salle et passèrent devant leur petit groupe d'amis qui affichait des airs d'enterrement. A croire qu'ils assistaient à une exécution. Le seul à se lever pour venir les aider fut Tony, et Gibbs fut le seul à entendre le murmure du jeune homme.

-On your six boss.

Le professeur releva le nez de son carton et leur adressa un grand sourire.

-Puisque monsieur DiNozzo se joint à nous…

Il plongea les mains dans l'immense carton et en extirpa deux… poupons ! Encore dans leurs emballages plastiques.

-J'y crois pas…

Tony regardait les jouets avec de gros yeux ronds, et Gibbs comprit qu'il regrettait d'être venu pour affronter des bébés en plastique. Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos alors que Shannon attrapait l'un des poupons.

-Le circuit imprimé est fourni. Vous devez vous en occuper avec votre partenaire…

Il y eut quelques gloussements dans la salle.

-Et sachez que c'est noté !

Shannon, avec un grand sourire, s'empara de la main de Gibbs et alla s'asseoir à sa place, son poupon bien calé dans les bras. Tony, lui, resta planté devant le bureau du professeur qui lui plaça un autre poupon dans les mains.

-Allez monsieur DiNozzo, allez vous occuper de votre bébé.

Toujours aussi choqué, Tony rejoignit sa place sans rien dire, comme un robot. Il posa le poupon sur la table sans parler et Kate patienta, le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Pour être honnête, elle était choquée, elle aussi, mais se maitrisait un peu mieux que son binôme. Au bout d'un moment, comme son voisin ne bougeait toujours pas, elle prit le bébé et commença à l'examiner. Il avait un petit bracelet autour du poignet pour lui écrire un nom, et cela la fit sourire.

-C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Si c'est pour le nom, t'as qu'à mettre « Petit Bébé DiNozzo-Todd » ou un truc du genre.

Et, bien entendu, le professeur les interrompit.

-Ah non, votre coéquipière a raison, il faut un nom à ce bébé. Et pour savoir si c'est un garçon ou une fille, il suffit de le brancher à ceci.

Il lui tendit un émetteur dans lequel il enregistrait tous les « bébés » et leurs parents. Dépité, Tony se prit la tête dans les mains.

-T'as qu'à choisir le nom Kate.

-Si c'est une fille. J'ai pas d'idée de prénom pour un garçon.

-Tout ce que tu veux temps que c'est pas Junior.

-Non. Si c'est un garçon, tu choisi Tony !

Le professeur se mit à rire.

-Première dispute ?

-Oh vous hein !

Tony était de mauvaise humeur semblait-il ! Il prit le bébé, lui installa son circuit imprimé et le connecta à l'émetteur pendant que Kate commençait une liste de prénom, féminin, bien entendu.

-Et vous êtes les heureux parents…. D'un petit garçon !

Tony poussa un grognement alors que Kate exultait : elle n'aurait pas à choisir.

-Alors Tony ?

-Mais c'est un bébé en plastique !

-Tony !

-Sérieux ! Pour un vrai bébé, avec de la peau et tout et tout, je dirai rien, mais comment tu veux que je trouve un prénom…

-Tu veux dire que tu en as un, mais que tu veux pas l'utiliser, c'est ça ?

-Ouais…

-Donc, tu envisages un jour d'avoir des enfants ! Ca ne colle pas vraiment avec ton image d'éternel dragueur.

-Tais-toi Kate.

-Alors trouve-lui un nom. N'importe lequel.

-Nan.

Voyant que le choix s'annonçait difficile, le professeur était parti voir d'autres groupes. Ainsi, Ziva et Mikaël eurent une petite Rachel (que l'israélien tenait d'ailleurs à l'envers), Abby et McGee une petite Pixel (qui se mit à pleurer dès que sa batterie lui fut installer) et Shannon berçait doucement une petite Kelly qui émettait de drôles de couinements. Gibbs lança un regard désespéré à Tony, qui s'arrachait les cheveux devant son projet de biologie.

-Excuse-moi Shannon, je crois que Tony à besoin d'aide.

-Vas-y. Et félicite-les pour moi !

Gibbs grogna mais la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de la rouquine le calma aussitôt. D'un bon pas, il alla se planter devant Tony et Kate.

-Félicitations à vous, de ma part et de celle de Shannon.

-Yahoo… Félicitations à vous aussi.

-Il a un nom le votre ?

-Pas encore. Tony ne veut pas. Et vous ?

-Kelly.

Tony sursauta.

-Attends, t'es en train de me dire que t'as donné le nom de ton futur enfant dans la vraie vie à un… à un jouet !

-Viens avec moi. Tu nous excuses Kate ?

Il attrapa l'italien par le poignet et ils s'éclipsèrent dans le couloir.

-Tony, on s'en fiche du nom. C'est un projet de sciences. Et si Shannon et moi on veut appeler notre enfant Kelly, que ce soit un poupon ou pas, on l'appellera Kelly. L'important c'est que la mère, ce soit Shannon. Si j'étais en équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre, okay, j'aurais changé le nom. Mais ça ne te regarde pas DiNozzo !

Tony fronça les sourcils.

-Alors vous allez vraiment l'appeler Kelly ?

-Bon sang Tony, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?

L'italien ne répondit pas et rentra dans la salle à toute vitesse pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Kate. Il prit le bracelet, un marqueur et écrivit un nom.

-Liam ?

Un sourire illumina le visage de Kate.

-C'est parfait !

Tony ne répondit pas et commença la programmation du bébé. Et c'est là qu'il comprit que ce projet allait le tuer.

-Rentrer le génotype ? Mais ils se fichent de qui !

-Pousse-toi.

Il laissa la jeune fille rentrer les paramètres du côté des Todd et compléta ensuite avec les siens. C'était vraiment l'exercice le plus bizarre qu'il ait jamais vu. Quand ils eurent fini, le bébé s'alluma et deux grands yeux verts s'ouvrirent.

-Oh non…pitié.

Kate lui planta un coup de coude dans les côtes et prit « l'enfant » dans ses bras en riant.

-On faisait pas ça dans l'Ohio !

-Ouais bah là, c'est moi qui regrette de pas y être, dans l'Ohio…

-Tony !

Le bébé se mit à pleurer, et Kate commença à le bercer, sans grand succès. Au bout d'un moment, exaspéré par le bruit, Tony le lui prit et le cala contre lui en le balançant doucement de gauche à droite. Il fallut moins d'une minute au silence pour revenir.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien le garder pour l'instant ? T'as l'air d'avoir le feeling…

Tony leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Kate recopiait le cours pour eux deux. Le professeur prêta des caméras aux élèves qui n'en avait pas (car il fallait filmer l'expérience) et du « matériel » pour bébé. En rogne, Tony confia Liam à sa partenaire et alla tout fourrer dans son casier. La technologie commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. Le but semblait être de sensibiliser les étudiants à la maternité précoce. Encore un truc qui allait plaire aux filles et rendre les garçons complètement fous, songea-t-il en claquant la porte en métal. Et le pire, c'était qu'ils devaient se coltiner le poupon toute la journée dans son petit couffin. Il rejoignit Kate et lui prit l'objet des mains, lui confiant à la place le manuel de math.

-C'est trop lourd pour toi.

-Quoi ?

-Bah, tu viens d'accoucher non ?

Et il la planta là, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Kate avait l'air de bien s'éclater avec ce tp, mais pas lui ! Alors autant rattraper le coup avec des piques. C'était _leur_ jeu. A elle de comprendre.

-DiNozzo, rappelle-toi qui m'a mise en cloque !

Et elle courut pour lui passer le savon du siècle tandis qu'il se retranchait derrière Liam.

-Et ne te cache pas derrière ton fils !


	20. Chapter 20

**Un immense merci à tous les lecteurs pour les reviews, et une grosse bise à Abva et Firesey ! D'ailleurs, Firesey, je te dois une mention spéciale, car c'est pour toi aujourd'hui (et tu le sais^^). Je n'oublie pas les lecteurs non-inscrits (1fan, ****coco6-3-9-1, ludi, …) Merci à tous ! Je vous aime. Bonne lecture à vous.**

Depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, il envisageait la possibilité. Il y avait longuement réfléchit. Il savait que c'était mal, mais il en mourrait d'envie. Et puis, après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il tuait quelqu'un… C'était un simple moulage en plastique. Et personne ne se rendrait compte de rien. Tel un agent secret, Mikaël tendit la main dans le couffin et déconnecta son bébé. Les yeux de la petite Rachel s'éteignirent et, tout à coup, une sirène retentit. Le bruit était atroce, et tous les élèves se levèrent, alors que leurs poupons se mettaient à hurler. Lui qui espérait obtenir le calme… Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ni faire quoi que ce soit que Gibbs arrivait et reconnectait le poupon.

-Alors tu tuerais ton propre enfant pour qu'il ne te dérange plus ?

Il sentait dans le regard de l'américain une colère sourde, une rage à peine contenue.

-Gibbs, laisse-le. Il aurait pas fait ça à un vrai moutard. Pas vrai Mike ?

De mauvaise grâce, il acquiesça à l'interrogation purement rhétorique de Tony. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le jeune homme venait lui sauver la mise, mais il lui était désormais redevable. Enfin, cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il détestait cet Anthony DiNozzo.

-Aller Jethro, y a ta fille qui s'ennuie de toi.

L'américain suivit l'italien, non sans lancer à Rivkin un regard noir. Au moins, lui ne faisait pas semblant. A la différence de son ami, qui n'était que sourire en public et passait son temps à faire des risettes à droite à gauche. Mais même s'il était idiot, il n'en restait pas moins une menace. Une menace que toutes les filles regardaient en bavant, c'était désespérant. Il voulu se tourner vers Ziva pour lui demander un stylo quand il vit qu'elle avait pris le bébé et quitté la table. Elle était allée se placer à côté de Shannon. Grinçant des dents, il lança un regard mauvais au petit groupe, et le seul à le remarquer fut Tony. L'hypocrite lui adressa un large sourire joyeux, mais il voyait bien dans ses yeux que DiNozzo le détestait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce type ne lui disait rien de bon…

OoOooOoooOooOoO

A la pause, le petit groupe faisait les présentations en riant.

-Alors, voilà la petite Pixel McGee.

-C'est un prénom ça ?

-Mais oui Gibbs ! C'est en rapport avec l'informatique, tu sais, ces petits points lumineux qui forment l'image et…

-C'est bon Abbs, je crois qu'il a comprit.

-Tonyyyy ! Félicitations ! Et toi aussi Kate, heureuse maman !

Le regard amusé de la gothique en disait long. Tony, lui, asséna une petite tape sur l'épaule de McGee avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-Je vois que la discussion de vendredi soir a porté ses fruits… Mais, évite de la mettre enceinte le premier soir. Ca risque de mal passer avec la belle-famille.

McGee devint rouge écarlate et Tony lui fit le plus grand sourire dont il était capable. Il adorait faire rougir le jeune homme.

-Tonyyy ! Viens ! Faut que tu vois ta nièce ! Tiens-là.

-Ma nièce adorée ! Viens par là petite chose. Alors Pixie, qui est-ce qui va t'apprendre à faire les meilleurs bêtises ? C'est Zio tony !

-Pixie ?

-Bah quoi, elle a le droit d'avoir un diminutif, non ?

Abby acquiesça. Elle était toute excitée par le projet de biologie, et son enthousiasme avait réussit à achever les derniers récalcitrants. Quand la petite Pixie fut passée de mains en mains, tout le monde ayant déjà vu Kelly, se fut au tour de Rachel.

-Ziva, tu as fais du très beau travail.

-Ouais mais attends, il faut garder le bébé en vie, et avec Mikaël, je suis mal partie.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

-D'ailleurs, il est où ?

-Parti ailleurs. Je crois qu'il est un peu énervé.

Tony ne répondit pas. Il enfonça une main dans la poche de sa veste et passa (tout à fait inconsciemment) un bras autour des épaules de Kate, qui était toute proche. Elle ne protesta pas, trop occupée à chercher sur le visage de Liam ce qui venait d'elle.

-Alors DiNozzo, tu nous le montres, ton fils ?

Gibbs lui adressa un sourire impénétrable, mais Tony savait ce que cela signifiait : il croyait toujours à sa théorie loufoque selon laquelle il allait sortir avec Kate. Pour ne pas répondre à cet affront silencieux, il alla jusqu'au banc sur lequel les quatre couffins étaient posés et se pencha pour prendre doucement le seul nourrisson masculin.

-Et voilà le plus beau de tous, Liam DiNozzo-Todd.

Il se tourna vers Gibbs et, avec un sourire moqueur :

-Si un jour tu arrives à avoir un bébé aussi mignon que celui-là sans que Shannon te trompe ou que tu couches avec Kate, que je file cent dollars.

Kate poussa un petit cri indigné et tout le monde se mit à rire.

-J'aurais mes cent dollars Tony. Prépare ton portefeuille mon grand.

L'italien lui tira la langue. Liam commençait à se réveiller (car, même s'il n'aimait pas les pleurs, Tony n'avait pas débranché le bébé), émettant de petits couinements endormis. Tony, sans réfléchir, se mit à marcher un peu plus loin en berçant le gamin. Gibbs leva un sourcil incrédule alors que Shannon sourirait, aux anges. Kate haussa les épaules et suivit Tony. Lui qui semblait plutôt récalcitrant, il avait l'air de plutôt bien aimer jouer à la poupée, finalement. Quand elle fut assez proche pour voir sans être vue, elle s'adossa à un arbre et observa le petit manège de l'italien. Tony tenait le bébé contre son torse, une main sous les fesses et l'autre sous la tête, tout en lui parlant.

-Alors, vu qu'on est juste tous les deux, j'en profite pour mettre les choses au point : on va rater le tp. Kate non. Mais moi, j'y connais rien en bébé. En plus, t'es… est-ce qu'on peut dire à un enfant qu'il est en plastique ? Bon sang, j'aurais dû être plus attentif quand j'ai regardé Pinocchio la dernière fois… Enfin, je suis pas à l'aise avec les bébés, j'en ai même jamais vu. Alors on va faire simple : on va faire comme si tu étais un vrai, et je vais faire de mon mieux. D'accord ? Cool.

Il embrassa le bébé sur le front et Kate ne put s'empêcher de sourire : qu'est-ce que les autres auraient donné pour voir ça !


	21. Chapter 21

**Déjà, je remercie les nouveaux lecteurs qui nous ont rejoint en cours de route : ça fait plaisir de découvrir de nouvelles têtes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (Firesey, ****Ayallaa... je compte sur votre franchise en matière de critique, et sur vos bons conseils quand à la fin du chapitre : sadique, ou pas sadique ?). Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. Bisous et merci.**

Tony, lui ignorait tout du public qui l'observait.

-Bon sang… voilà que je parle à un jouet… Je dois pas m'arranger avec l'âge…

Il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'au poupon, mais, comme tout enfant en bas âge, Liam était extrêmement réceptif (foutu capteurs à reconnaissance vocale !), et il ne manqua pas de se mettre à pleurer. Immédiatement, le jeune homme se crispa, comme statufié par les pleurs électroniques du nourrisson.

-Oh non pitié pleure-pas ! Je pensais pas ce que je disais. Tu es un vrai bébé. Un gentil petit vrai bébé. Alors arrête de pleurer maintenant. S'il te plait…

L'angoisse perçait dans sa voix, mêlée à un ton suppliant qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais Tony était bien trop occupé pour se rendre compte du spectacle qu'il offrait.

-Tu veux quoi ? Un biberon ? Une tutute ? Kate ?

Le bébé continuait de pousser des hurlements que l'italien trouvait assez effrayants.

-Si seulement Gibbs était là… Il te ferait taire avec un de ses regards hyper autoritaire. Mais bon, t'es un peu petit pour que je le laisse te traumatiser hein ? Allez sois cool, arrête de pleurer. Sinon… sinon ta mère va me faire un procès et me retirer ta garde. Plus le droit de visite. S'il te plait Liam…

Mais le poupon faisait toujours un bruit digne d'une alarme anti-vol et Tony commençait à devenir fou : il détestait les pleurs. Ca le rendait complètement hystérique. Mais il pouvait difficilement piquer une crise sur un poupon en plastique. Il inspira profondément et s'assit dans l'herbe. Cette fois, le ton était plus ferme, la voix plus assurée.

-Tu es fâché, soit, je comprends. Mais, vu que je suis ton père, faut que tu saches un truc : me hurler dessus ne sert à rien. Et c'est encore plus stupide de te faire mal à la gorge alors que tu ne sais pas parler. Comment veux-tu que je comprenne ?

Tony faisait simplement un constat. Mais assez rapidement, Liam diminua le volume sonore, et fit par se taire. Il remuait toujours, mais c'était beaucoup plus agréable.

-Bah voilà ! Tu vois, quand tu veux ! Enfin, au moins, je suis fixé : j'avais raison, tu as le physique de ton père, mais l'intelligence de ta mère. C'est positif.

-Tu t'en sors pas trop mal DiNozzo.

Tony se retourna pour se trouver face à Kate. Elle s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe, à côté de lui.

-Tu m'espionnais ?

-Non. Mais tu as fui avec le bébé, alors je t'ai suivi.

-Tu avais peur que je l'échappe ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Tony lui répondit par son sourire le plus charmeur.

-Alors tu tiens à lui ? C'est parce qu'il a mes yeux ? Mon sex appeal ? Ou simplement parce que tu me trouves sexy ?

Kate l'aurait bien frappé, mais s'était délicat vu qu'il tenait Liam. Elle lui mit une tape à l'arrière du crâne, en compromis.

-Aïe ! Mais ça va pas Kate !

-Pardon ?

-T'as pas le droit de faire ça !

-Gibbs le fait bien.

-Mais c'est Gibbs ! Et puis, lui, il tape pas comme ça…

-Pardonne-moi de ne pas connaître les subtilités de ta relation masochiste avec Gibbs.

Tony se tourna vers elle, choqué.

-Relation masochiste ?

-Tu préfères Sadomasochiste ? Il te frappe, il t'embête, il se moque de toi en public… T'appellerai ça comment toi ?

-Bah… Gibbs ?

Kate poussa un soupir. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, ou alors il n'était tout bêtement pas d'humeur à jouer. Dommage. Elle l'observa alors qu'il jouait un peu avec le bébé. Il avait l'air épuisé, les traits tirés et le visage cerné. Il n'avait pas ses cannes ni ses lunettes. Et il paraissait presque fragile à l'ombre des arbres, loin du reste du groupe. Peut-être que c'était ça la force de Tony : toujours faire croire qu'il était assez fort pour s'en sortir. Mais sans Gibbs pour assurer ses arrières, que deviendrait-il ?

-T'es pas fatigué toi ?

Il fronça les sourcils sans répondre, perplexe.

-Parce que moi, la vie de jeune maman m'épuise.

Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe et fit signe à Tony de l'imiter. Il posa le poupon sur sa veste, entre eux, et se laissa tomber en arrière.

-Qu'est-ce qui te plait tellement dans ce TP Kate ?

Il fixait le ciel, bras croisés derrière la tête.

-Tu vas te moquer de moi.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ca… ça me rappelle quand j'étais petite et que je jouais à la poupée. J'imitais ma mère quand elle s'occupait de mes frères et sœur, et c'était assez sympa. Enfin, à l'époque.

Anthony esquissa un sourire.

-J'ai jamais vu de bébé.

-Sérieux ?

-Sérieux.

-Aucun frère et sœur ?

-J'suis tout seul.

-C'est dur, non ?

Tony haussa les épaules. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Oui, c'était dur. Mais pas que pour ça. Et puis, si jamais il avait besoin de compagnie, il pouvait débouler chez Abby à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, personne ne l'entendait venir.

-Avec l'âge, on s'y fait.

-Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait d'être fille unique.

-C'est le pied quand tu es bébé parce que tu ne partages pas les parents, et à l'adolescence, parce que personne ne déboule dans ta chambre sans y être inviter. Mais entre les deux, c'est l'enfer.

Il tourna la tête vers elle pour la regarder, la joue droite dans la terre.

-T'as pas connu ça toi.

C'était un constat.

-Non. Je ne suis ni la première, ni la dernière. Ca donne de la marge. Mais je n'ai jamais pu être seule. C'est assez agaçant.

Tony eut une moue amusée.

-On échange ?

-Tu te sens prêt à supporter trois frères et une sœur ?

-Vous êtes cinq ?

-Hé oui… C'est ce que je te disais, difficile d'avoir un peu d'intimité…

-Woaw… T'entends ça Liam ? Quatre oncles et tante. Ca va en faire des cadeaux ça !

Kate se mit à rire.

-Faudra que je te les présente. Je suis sûr que tu t'entendras bien avec ma sœur.

-Ah ouais ?

-C'est une vraie fille. Tu ne peux qu'adorer, non ?

Tony lui tira la langue et l'ignora, se concentrant à nouveau sur les nuages.

-Oh regarde ! Un nuage en forme d'éléphant !

-Hein ?

-Là ! Regarde ! Juste à côté de la locomotive !

-Tu vois un nuage en forme de locomotive ?

-Oui, entre l'éléphant et l'Angleterre !

Tony était tout excité. Et comme toujours, sa bonne humeur était contagieuse.

-Où ça ?

-Juste là !

Il avait pris sa main pour qu'elle puisse voir la bonne direction. Elle se mit à rire en voyant ce que Tony appelait un éléphant. Quelque seconde plus tard, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

-Ca va, je vous dérange pas trop ?

Le rire de l'italien mourut tout à coup et il bascula la tête en arrière pour se trouver face à une tête bien connue.


	22. Chapter 22

**Dans le cadre de la lutte (active) contre l'AIPM : un chapitre ! (court, certes, mais qui se plaindra ? Pas Firesey je pense, si Abva^^) Bonne lecture à tous. Bisous !**

Tony se releva d'un bond, sur ses gardes. IL détestait ce type au moins autant que la bande de pompoms girls hystériques. A la réflexion, il le détestait _vraiment_ plus. Car, à leur décharge, les pauvres filles n'avaient pas assez de neurones pour avoir des idées propres. Dwayne, lui, … c'était différent. Il ne l'avait jamais senti, et avait toujours eu envie de lui enfoncer la tête dans un mur. Et, à chaque fois, Gibbs avait décliné l'offre, prétextant que c'était lâche. Mais Tony n'avait jamais eu la patience de son ami et, pour lui, ce genre de lâcheté s'avérait parfois nécessaire. Cependant, la présence de Kate n'encourageait pas dans ce sens. L'italien afficha donc son plus beau sourire hypocrite (il en avait toute une gamme à décliner selon ses envies).

-Dwayne ! Quel plaisir de revoir ta sale face de rat !

Kate poussa un petit cri indigné, mais les garçons l'ignorèrent.

-Allons Anthony, tu sais que je suis toujours là pour toi.

Tony adressa un sourire en coin au jeune homme. Si seulement Kate n'était pas là... D'ailleurs, devant l'air affable de Dwayne, la jeune fille s'était avancée.

-Kate Todd. Je suis nouvelle ici.

-Dwayne Jesperson. Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance. Tony s'est toujours accaparé les plus belles filles...

La jeune étudiante trouva le moyen de rougir, ce qui énerva prodigieusement l'italien. Il se racla la gorge pour rappeler sa présence qui avait, visiblement, été oubliée.

-Euh, je suis désolé de vous dire ça mais... on est en plein TP là !

Finalement, il faudrait qu'il remercie ce prof de bio, à l'occasion.

-Je t'en prie Tony, tu peux bien le confier à quelqu'un, si tu n'es pas capable de t'en occuper toi-même. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un vrai bébé tu sais, tu _devrais _réussir à t'en sortir.

DiNozzo serra les dents. Ne pas taper Dwayne. Ne pas taper Dwayne.

-Donc, si je vous laisse-là, il ne vous arrivera rien de fâcheux ?

-Voyons Tony, Kate ne risque rien avec moi. On ne va pas se faire attaquer par une poignée d'arbres. Les pins de Virginie, c'est pacifique mon cher.

Anthony ne répondit pas. Il ramassa le poupon et tourna les talons, contenant difficilement la colère qui bouillait en lui. Il abandonna Kate à Dwayne. Elle le trouvait si charmant... ça lui ferait les pieds ! Soutenir Dwayne était toujours une erreur.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

-GIIIIBBS ! Arrêteuh ! Ah Tony, viens m'aider !

Abby courait pour échapper à un Jethro armé d'une écharpe. La course-poursuite allait sans doute aboutir à une victoire de Gibbs, mais Tony ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Ziva, Tim ! Avec moi !

Les trois adolescents se jetèrent sur le futur marine pour le plaquer au sol. Tony regretta amèrement son geste quand une vague de douleur lui traversa le dos. Il tenta de se relever mais s'effondra piteusement dans la terre.

-Fait chier !

La journée s'annonçait vraiment comme catastrophique. Timothy s'approcha.

-Ca va ?

-Bien sûr que ça va, McStressé ! Aide-moi plutôt à me relever !

Timothy s'empressa de relever l'italien. Gibbs, lui, pestait gentiment contre l'assaut dont i lavait été victime, sans vraiment en être fâché. C'était ça de s'attaquer à Abigail Sciuto.

-Au fait, où est Kate ?

Tony grogna quelque chose et Gibbs fit signe aux autres de laisser courir. Autrement dit : lâchez-le avec ça ou je vous mords ! La politique du chien de garde, en somme. Alors que les autres reprenaient leur conversation, Ziva tira doucement sur la manche de Tony pour l'emmener à l'écart.

-Tu t'es disputé avec Kate ?

-...

-Bon, j'imagine que c'est un non. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, elle a repoussé ton avance ?

-Pardon !

-C'est si impensable que ça ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai draguer Kate ?

-Ah c'est ça que tu n'arrives pas à concevoir ? Mais bon sang Tony, t'es amoureux d'elle !

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

-C'est pour ça que Kate n'est pas là ? Parce que tu as repoussé son avance ?

-Alors déjà, on dit "pousser ses avances". C'est pluriel. Et ensuite, ça n'a rien à voir ! Kate fait ce qu'elle veut.

-Tu serais moins sur la défensive si c'était vrai.

-Avec toi, on ne peut qu'être sur la défensive Zee-vah !

-Tony.

-...

-Tony.

-...

-TONY !

-Tu as autant de patience que Gibbs.

-Et ça te fais rire ?

-Un peu.

-Tu es stupide Tony.

-Mais tu m'aimes bien, non ?

-Tu n'en es pas moins stupide.

-Jolie tournure de phrase !

-Tony !

L'italien faisait mine de s'éloigner en sifflotant, mais Ziva n'était pas dupe. Elle attendit patiemment qu'il la rejoigne.

-Alors ?

-Alors Dwayne Jesperson colle aux basques de Kate.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ? Ce type est pire que le Diable Ziva ! Et c'est un italien qui te le dit.

-Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Pardon ?

-Pour... pour débarrasser Kate de ce Dwayne, tu as besoin d'aide ?

Tony dévisagea l'israélienne avant de lui adresser un sourire. Il ne pensait pas à Ziva comme ça. Mais elle avait l'air de tout, sauf d'une petite fille fragile, il fallait le reconnaître.

-Pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, je veux être le gentil.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre tu sais ?

Il lui lança un regard complice.

-Je les surveille. Si ça évolue mal... je me souviendrai de ta si charmante proposition.

-Parfait.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main pour celer le pacte et les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent à nouveau vers leur petite bande.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ensemble Luttons ! Ensemble, publions ! (AIPM)**

**Je tiens à remercier le bâtiment III de Bethesda et le gentil docteur qui s'occupe de moi (héhé) et tous mes camarades malades et autres lecteurs. Bonne lecture à vous. Bisous !**

Kate ne revint pas, pendant tout le temps que dura la pause. Tony fit comme si de rien était, mais les autres trouvèrent ça louche. En particulier Shannon. Mais elle savait que l'italien risquait de mal prendre un interrogatoire.

-Jethro ?

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne voudrais pas aller…

-Cuisiner Tony ? Non merci. Si je dois le faire une fois par jour, on n'a pas fini ! Et puis, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me haïsse. Tu le connais, avec ses sautes d'humeurs de femme enceinte, faut le prendre avec des pincettes…

-Et c'est toi qui parle de sautes d'humeur Jethro ?

Les deux amoureux échangèrent un regard complice avant de s'embrasser en souriant. Ce fut le flash d'un appareil photo qui vint les déranger dans ce moment de tranquillité.

-TONY !

A côté de l'italien, une Abby toute excitée sautillait sur place.

-On va avoir le plus bel album de toute notre vie !

-Carrément ! Aller, souris Bella !

Abby fit son plus beau sourire à l'objectif alors que Tony la mitraillait. Il vola aussi quelques clichés de McGee qui lisait assis sous un arbre et réussit à surprendre Ziva alors qu'elle riait à l'une de ses blagues. Tout fier de lui, il vint se rasseoir et fit circuler l'appareil pour que tout le monde puisse donner son avis. Et, bien sûr, ce qui était à prévoir arriva : Gibbs envoya un grand coup de flash dans les yeux de Tony.

-C'est petit ça Gibbs !

Mais déjà, le futur marine lui tapait l'épaule en riant. Tony ne protestait que pour la forme : ils avaient l'habitude.

-Les garçons, dos à dos, allez !

Shannon avait intercepté l'appareil et le pointait vers les deux amis. Ils se levèrent tous les deux et la rouquine prit quelques photos pendant qu'ils prenaient la pose.

-Et cette année, c'est Tony qui dépasse Jethro !

L'italien tapa dans les mains de la gothique à sa droite en signe de victoire.

-De si peu…

-Mauvais joueur !

Ziva se mit à rire. Si ces deux-là arrêtaient un jour de se chamailler, elle voulait bien être envoyée en Alaska !

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Le reste de la journée s'avéra relativement calme, si l'on exceptait le fait que Kate passa le plus clair de son temps avec Dwayne. Même Mikaël avait fini par se calmer et revenir avec le groupe, promettant de ne plus tuer sa fille. Tout le monde, ou presque, était donc satisfait. Le soir, les jeunes parents s'arrangèrent pour s'occuper de leurs « enfants », puisque leur aimable professeur leur avait fait savoir que ce merveilleux projet durerait un moment… Evidemment, Shannon et Gibbs s'arrangèrent pour passer la plus grande partie de la soirée chez le jeune homme, Shannon et Kelly rentreraient dormir chez Joann. Abby embarquait Pixel : personne à la maison ne se soucierait d'un bébé qui pleure, pas même son petit frère. Ziva prendrait Rachel dans sa chambre (elle ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à Mikaël sur ce coup-là) et, bien entendu, ce fut la garde de Liam qui posa problème. En fait, Kate voulait le garder, mais n'était pas sûre de savoir ce que ses parents en penseraient. Et en prime, Dwayne l'avait invité à un bowling. De son côté, Tony voulait garder Liam, mais il était certain que son père allait le mettre à la poubelle s'il le trouvait, projet de science ou pas. Pourtant, son instinct lui disait de ne pas laisser Liam à Dwayne. Ce type puait la mort à cinq cents kilomètres.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Eli David consultait ses mails régulièrement. Et le dernier qu'il venait de recevoir l'agaçait particulièrement. Il ne concernait pas le travail, comme quatre-vingt quinze pourcents de ses lectures, mais l'un des camarades de classe de sa fille Ziva. Et il provenait de son fils, Ari. Le jeune homme enquêtait sur la famille DiNozzo, et il semblait avoir quelques informations intéressantes... Restait à savoir ce qu'en penserait Anthony DiNozzo. Il décrocha le combiné de son téléphone et le porta à son oreille avant de composer le numéro.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

-SOS Suicide bonsoir !

La jeune fille, toujours aussi enjouée, remontait le moral de dépressifs. Elle n'était pas payée, mais Abby s'en moquait. Elle adorait ce « job » comme elle l'appelait. Et Gibbs la rejoignait parfois. C'était assez simple : il suffisait de décrocher et de remonter le moral des gens. La gothique ne pouvait qu'aimer.

-Bien sûr que j'ai le temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, on a toute la soirée.

En fait, malgré leurs plans originels, c'était Timothy qui était parti avec Pixel puisqu'elle travaillait et qu'il avait le temps. Ses parents se moquaient du bruit : ses deux sœurs étaient dans une phase pop musique qui les empêchaient d'entendre quoique ce soit d'autres que les accords de guitare des chanteuses. Et ils trouvaient ce devoir très sympathique. Monsieur et Madame McGee étaient des gens très ouverts.

-Non, je ne pense pas que votre petite amie veuille vous faire souffrir. Elle a juste besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour elle, c'est normal…. Oui, bien sûr. ….

Abby avait une nature enjouée et dynamique qui lui permettait de redonner la pêche aux personnes qui l'appelaient. Malgré les apparences, elle était loin du vampire assoiffé de sang et de malheur. Au contraire, elle ne pensait que « positif ». Et C'était assez efficace, en général. Sachant que la soirée allait être longue, elle se fit livrer un caff-pow au travail : elle en avait pour un bon moment.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Quand Tony rentra chez lui, il ne fit même pas l'effort de descendre de la voiture : il était épuisé. Une journée complète à faire l'idiot, à jouer les parfaits petits plaisantins… à mentir à Gibbs. A Gibbs ! C'était bien plus sportif qu'un match de base-ball. Il s'enfonça dans le siège conducteur et bailla. En plus, il commençait à avoir la tête qui tournait. L'avantage, s'était qu'il ne voyait pas trouble. Et qu'il pouvait très bien dormir dans la voiture. Son père ne se rendrait sans doute compte de rien. Et même s'il s'en rendait compte, cela ne voudrait pas dire qu'il s'en préoccuperait. Tony planifiait donc de dormir sur le parking quand Liam se mit à pleurer. De désespoir et de fatigue, Tony se tapa la tête contre le volant, enclenchant ainsi le klaxon… Se qui fit redoubler d'intensité sa migraine, et les cris du poupon.

-C'est bon Liam, j'arrive. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me débarrasser de cette fichue ceinture de sécurité.

Une fois fait, il se pencha pour attraper le poupon qui pleurer toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Te chanter du AC/DC ? U2 ? Linkin Park ? Sum 41 ? Tino Rossi ?

Le jeune homme soupira et prit l'enfant contre lui.

-T'inquiète pas, c'est pas parce que Kate est pas là que je vais mal m'occuper de toi. Aller viens, on rentre !


	24. Chapter 24

**Comment dire... ce chapitre n'en est pas un : c'est le début du chapitre suivant (mon fichier était sur l'ordi de la fac, mais il y a eu un problème : il a été effacé... gné !). Juste pour vous dire que j'écris toujours et que ça va bien. Ensemble luttons, ensemble Publions !. Ci -joint un petit message d'Anthony DiNozzo, le seul, l'unique !**

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Tony se dit qu'il fallait être sacrément gratiné pour se prendre pour le père d'un moulage en silicone. Encore plus pour préparer un biberon audit moulage. Et encore encore plus pour craindre de _réveiller _celui-ci. Mais n'est pas DiNozzo qui veut. Il se retourna en prenant garde de ne pas laisser son coude entrer en contact avec le volant (car, oui, il était retourné dormir dans la voiture) évitant ainsi les hurlements du klaxon. Il jeta un regard vague à sa montre et ne put que constater qu'il était maudit : il était en retard de plus de deux heures pour aller en cours. Grognant, il se glissa entre les deux sièges avant pour se faufiler à l'arrière et empoigna le couffin.

-Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi Liam ?

Pure rhétorique. Mais en même temps, il commençait à regretter son partenariat avec Kate. Cette …. -existait-il un qualificatif qui ne soit pas insultant, ni ordurier ?- avait préféré passer la soirée avec ce crétin de Dwayne. Rien que le souvenir de leur rencontre lui donnait envie de taper sur le lycéen. A sa décharge, Kate ne connaissait rien de la région, ni de ses habitants. Et puis, maintenant, il avait un fils avec elle, alors autant lui accorder un minimum de confiance, non ? Oui, il allait faire ça. Et si c'était une erreur… une de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Lorsque Ziva David sortit du bâtiment où logeait les internes, elle fut surprise de constater que… Rachel avait disparue ! C'est alors qu'elle se lança dans une course poursuite contre la seule personne susceptible de faire du mal à son enfant :

-MIKAEL !

OoOooOoooOooOoO

-T'as vu Tony ?

-Non.

-Et toi, t'as vu Tony ?

-Non.

-Et toi ?

-Non Abby, je n'ai pas vu Tony.

Abby poussa un long soupir et se remit à faire les cents pas en trépignant.

-Mais j'ai apporté l'album photo qu'on devait faire avec Tonyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Il _doit_ être là, sinon, c'est plus _notre_ album !

Gibbs leva les yeux au ciel : cette histoire d'album photo le rendrait fou. Ca avait commencé au primaire, quand Abby avait appris que l'italien était fils unique : les deux jeunes avaient décidés, _décidés_ qu'ils seraient frères et sœurs. Et le délire continuait depuis, allant de parrainer les enfants de l'autre, à habiter une grande maison tous ensemble (ils voulaient Gibbs comme colocataire, un étage par famille… les fous) en passant par ce fichu album photo où devaient figurer les photos de mariages, baptêmes, naissances et autres. Et, maintenant qu'ils étaient « parents », Abby s'en donnait à cœur joie…

**Chères lectrices (s'il y a des lecteurs, j'espère qu'ils me pardonneront, sachant que le coeur y est.)**

**Je tiens à vous remercier de l'intérêt (parfois excessif) que vous me porter.**

**Grâce à vous, je suis désormais moi aussi atteint d'AIPM. alors, j'ai décidé de prendre la plume (ou plutôt le clavier : on va faire plaisir à McGeek). Je serai SFATonyDiNozzo. Je partagerai avec vous mes problèmes psychologiques. On discutera. Je vous raconterai le NCIS. Je posterai des reviews sans passer par le compte de WJ (qui est momentanément hors-service) et je pourrais lire tout plein de Fanfics ! (niark niark niark !)**

**Je pourrais protester contre les fanfics où je souffre trop et je pourrais enfin parler de mon couple préféré au NCIS (et transmettre tout plein de potins juteux XD)**

**Bon, je vous laisse, parce que là, le micro-onde vient de sonner : PIIIIZZA !**


	25. Chapter 25

**Désolée du retard, sincèrement. En plus, ce chapitre est minuscule et sans valeur, mais je viens de survivre à mes partiels alors, ayez pitié. (oui, je sais, je n'ai aucune excuse. Pardon). J'espère tout de même une petite review (ne serait-ce que pour m'insulter.) Gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture malgré tout. (vous noterez que la note d'auteur est plus grande que le chapitre... XD)**

* * *

Après une course-poursuite éreintante dans les couloirs, Ziva David parvint à plaquer le ravisseur de son enfant au sol, tête la première dans le carrelage. Mikaël Rivkin étouffa un grognement tandis que l'israélienne, toujours assise sur lui, récupérait sa fille.

-Alors ma chérie, tout va bien ?

Rachel émit un petit couinement caractéristique de bien-être enfantin, et Ziva se releva. Mikaël allait en faire autant quand le pied de la jeune fille vient écraser son visage contre le sol. Elle se pencha et, une fois que sa bouche fut à la hauteur de son oreille, elle lui murmura sur un ton on ne peut plus explicite :

-Si tu t'approches d'elle, si tu la touches, si tu _envisages_ de la toucher Mikaël, je te tuerai de mes propres mains. C'est clair ?

Le jeune homme eut du mal à déglutir, mais il le fit et, quand il parvint à se relever, Ziva n'était déjà plus là.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Poussant des jurons en hébreu, Ziva David arpentait les couloirs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre en collision avec un _babosso_… qui s'avéra être une connaissance !

-Tony !

-Zi ? Ah…euh… désolé ! Ca va ?

-On peut dire ça. Mikaël a voulu childnapper notre fille ce matin.

-Childnapper ? C'est _kid_napper Ziva. Mais, sérieusement ? Il a fait ça !

-Oui, il l'a fait. Et je vais de ce pas demander la garde exclusive de ma fille ! Où est le bureau du professeur ?

-Au deuxième je crois. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

-Pourquoi, tu as aussi des réclamations à faire ?

-Euh… pas vraiment. Mais j'ai besoin de renseignements. Je me pose des questions sur ce tp et je préférerai être fixé assez tôt.

Ils se mirent en route ensemble, portant chacun leur couffin.

-Quel genre de question ?

-Est-ce qu'ils peuvent être malades ? Est-ce qu'ils se mettront à parler ? Combien de temps ça va durer ? Sur quels critères on est noté, … ?

-Et tu penses que ton professeur pourra te répondre avant le début des cours ?

-Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien. Mais bon, la priorité, c'est ton divorce.

L'israélienne lui adressa un sourire et l'italien lui serra brièvement la main alors qu'il frappait à la porte du bureau.

-Courage.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Quand le professeur de biologie découvrir que des élèves venaient lui faire des demandes de divorce. De _divorce_ ! Il commença à se poser des questions.

-Mais, pourquoi vous venez me demander ça ?

-Parce qu'il veut tuer mon bébé ! Vous appelez-ça l'instinct paternel vous ?

-Je subviendrai à ses besoins si il faut !

-DiNozzo, attendez avant de faire des propositions. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Il veut TUER mon bébé !

L'enseignant poussa un soupir. Ca allait être compliqué.

OoOooOoooOooOoo

-Ah bah vous voilà !

-Salut. Ou est Kate ?

-Euh…

Le petit groupe échangea quelques regards embêtés.

-Laissez tomber.

-Et on peut vous demander où est Mikaël ou c'est encore un secret DiNozzo ?

-Il est à l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il a essayé de kidnapper Rachel.

Les mères poussèrent des cris indignés. Ce fut le moment que choisi la clique de Dwayne pour entrer dans la salle de cours. Kate n'était pas avec eux. Le petit groupe se questionnait du regard quand Tony se leva.

-Shannon, tu veux bien me garder Liam ?

-Bien sûr. Tu as quelque chose à faire ?

-…

Tony attrapa sa veste et quitta la salle sans un mot, lançant tout de même un regard noir à la bande de Dwayne qui, lui aussi, était absent. Quand Madame Mallard poussa la porte, elle fut surprise de voir que le nombre d'élèves diminuait déjà…

-Bonjour. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travaillé sur… mais où est le gigolo ?


	26. Chapter 26

**Maudissez Dwayne et ma tendinite, c'est leur faute !**

* * *

Le souffle court d'avoir trop courut, Tony dévala les derniers escaliers qui menaient à la cave des Veil en se tenant les côtes, la tête lui tournait légèrement. Il avait, semblait-il, présumé de ses forces. Mais ça sentait le coup fourré. Comme tout ce que faisait Dwayne, ça sentait l'entourloupe à des kilomètres à la ronde. Pire : _c'était_ une entourloupe, et Kate en était la victime, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

Lorsqu'il poussa enfin la porte de la cave, Tony la trouva déserte. Le sol était jonché de paquets de chips éventrés, de débris l'aluminium et de bouchons de liège. Des coussins maltraités exposaient leurs plumes et l'odeur nauséabonde de vomi et d'urine emplissait la pièce. Le jeune homme ne se posa même pas la question du « que c'est-il passé ici ? » : il le savait déjà. D'un pas nonchalant, l'italien s'enfonça un peu plus dans ce lieu de débauche pour trouver, placardée sur un mur, une plaquette de photomaton sur laquelle Kate arborait un sourire ravi aux côtés de Dwayne. Tony arracha la ribambelle de photo et leva le regard pour découvrir, tagguée sur le mur, une véritable déclaration de guerre. De rage, Tony serra les poings, froissant les portraits du petit couple qui lui souriaient. D'un clic, le portable d'Anthony DiNozzo immortalisa l'inscription : il ne serait pas dit que le jeune homme ignorait son adversaire.

Quand il quitta la cave, sans un regard en arrière, la devise italienne lui martelait encore l'esprit : « Veni, Vidi, Vici »

OoOooOoooOooOoO

-Après toi Kate.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire timide à Dwayne, qui lui tenait la porte de la salle de classe. Madame Mallard venait de les autoriser à entrer, décrétant que l'instruction était pour tous. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Ziva s'empressa de faire signe à Kate pour qu'elle la rejoigne, empêchant ainsi Dwayne de l'approcher. Sans doute était-ce malpoli dans ce pays aussi, mais elle savait pertinemment que la bande le lui pardonnerait.

Kate, elle, ne semblait pas comprendre le problème. Elle vint s'installer près de Ziva, ravie.

-Salut Ziva ! Comment tu vas ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Génial !

-Dwayne est si sympa que ça ?

Kate fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que Dwayne est un sale chip !

-Un sale chip ? Un sale TYPE non ?

-C'est pareil.

-Dwayne est très gentil.

-Tony dit qu'il va te briser le cœur.

-Roh ! Mais en quoi est-ce que ça le regarde !

-Peut-être qu'il se fait du souci pour toi ?

-Il a pas à me materner !

-ZUT !

Les deux filles se tournèrent vers Shannon qui les fusillaient du regard.

-Vous voulez VRAIMENT recommencer ce débat ?

Honteuses, elles baissèrent toutes les deux la tête. Mais Shannon n'avait pas fini.

-Kate, tu sors avec qui tu veux, on s'en fiche, tant que tu ne touches pas à un de nos hommes. Si tu veux sortir avec Dwayne, fais-le. Si tu veux sortir avec Tony, ou Bert, l'hypo d'Abby, vas-y ! Mais ça ne t'autorises pas à abandonner ton binôme de sciences dans un mot. C'est clair ?

-Oui…

-Alors, prenez le cours, et taisez-vous !

Ainsi fut fait.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

De son côté de la table, Gibbs ne voyait pas la situation d'un très bon œil. Ca sentait le roussi.

Encore une fois, Tony avait choisi la première venue, et elle lui brisait le cœur. Bon, quelque part, ça changeait de la situation habituelle, où Tony choisissait la première venue et lui brisait le cœur. Kate allait trop loin. Il faudrait qu'il surveille Tony. DiNozzo avait un véritable don pour s'attirer les ennuis. Shannon ne devait pas être mise au courant. Ni Abby. Il agirait seul…


	27. Chapter 27

**Un chapitre... où l'on retrouve l'inégalable WJ, qui ne maîtrise TOUJOURS pas les personnages... mais qui y croit quand même un peu (surtout depuis qu'elle a été interviewé par PinkBlueGreen). J'espère que ça vous plaira. Gros bisous à vous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Madame Mallard eut une grimace d'indignation suffoquée quand elle vit Leroy Jethro Gibbs se lever de sa chaise et quitter la salle, juste après avoir embrassé Shannon Fielding sur la tempe. Il ne manquait pas de toupet, celui-là ! Elle se jura de se souvenir de son attitude, mais bien vite, la petite Kelly et le petit Liam partirent en pleurs, synchronisés, poussant des hurlements à réveiller le président Lincoln et la Reine Victoria. Elle soupira et s'installa à son bureau, observant mesdemoiselles Fielding et Todd tenter, en vain, de calmer leurs progénitures en pleurs.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

-Alors DiNozzo, on sèche les cours ?

L'italien était assis dans l'herbe, le dos appuyé contre la tombe de sa mère. L'image créa un parallèle dans l'esprit de Jethro : Cassandra et Tony avaient pour habitude de s'asseoir dos à dos, l'un contre l'autre, et de discuter de tout et de rien. Petit, il avait trouvé ça étrange puis, en grandissant, il avait ancré cette image de la mère et de son fils dans son esprit, si bien qu'elle lui était indissociable du souvenir de Cassandra. Alors, voir DiNozzo ainsi, adossé à une tombe, c'était un peu comme une deuxième mort pour madame DiNozzo.

Jethro traversa l'allée en quelques enjambées et rejoignit son ami qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il s'accroupit face à lui, ne sachant pas exactement ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'italien, ni ce que ce dernier attendait de lui.

-Hey, Tony, parle-moi.

Il resta un moment ainsi, sans bouger, à compter les respirations de Tony, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort. Le jeune homme restait terriblement silencieux. Et cela l'inquiétait. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla être un quart d'heure (il n'avait jamais été très patient), DiNozzo ouvrit les yeux et Jethro eut l'impression qu'il était scanné par deux lasers vert émeraude.

-Dis Gibbs, si j'avais un cadavre dans mon coffre, tu viendrais m'aider à l'enterrer dans les bois, à trois heures du matin ?

Gibbs arqua un sourcil : de la pure logique DiNozzo.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu éludes la question ?

Jethro esquissa un sourire énigmatique. Tony se releva.

-Tu sais que la politesse voudrait que tu me répondes ?

-Si tu te poses encore la question…

-Je me pose la question. Moi, je viendrai à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit si tu devais te débarrasser d'un cadavre ! Et j'apporterai de la Chaux vive !

Gibbs passa un bras autour des épaules de Tony.

-Si jamais tu veux faire un sort à Dwayne, je t'aiderai.

-C'est vrai ?

-Parole de Marine.

-T'es pas encore dans la marine Gibbs.

-Et alors ? Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ?

Tony ne répondit pas, mais jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la tombe de sa mère, en arrière plan.

-Oublie ça DiNozzo. Tu ne pouvais rien faire.

-SI ! J'y étais, pas toi !

Le plus âgé attrapa son ami par les épaules pour lui faire entendre raison.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'être présent pour savoir que tu ne pouvais _rien_ y faire Tony ! Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas aimé finir dans un lit d'hôpital, entourée de docteurs comme toutes les vieilles du service gériatrique !

Tony serra les dents, mais Gibbs voyait bien qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Mais, à ce qu'il parait, un DiNozzo ne pleure pas. Et Tony aurait préféré mourir que de faire mentir ce vieux dicton poussiéreux. Encore une fois, Jethro trouvait ces vieux principes archaïques mais il n'était pas en position de donner son avis à Anthony DiNozzo Senior.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

-Tu sais, j'aimerai bien tuer Dwayne.

-Sans rire ?

-Oh, moque-toi si tu veux Gibbs. N'empêche, j'aime pas ça.

Ils étaient allongés dans leur vieille cabane, dans le jardin des Gibbs. Plus recroquevillés qu'allongés, faute de place : ils n'avaient jamais vidé le minuscule abri, et continuaient d'y entasser leurs trouvailles. Ils fixaient le plafond d'un air vague tout en préparant un plan de guerre : comme d'habitude !

Tony alluma son téléphone et le passa à Jethro.

-Tu vois la photo ? C'est un motif valable pour le tuer non ?

-Tu ne devrais pas demander à Kate d'abord ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Si elle l'aime.

-Ah.

-Quoi « ah. » ?

-Bah… elle a l'air plus naïve qu'amoureuse.

-Tu la trouvais différente avant ?

-Non. Mais je ne veux pas que ça se passe mal. Dwayne est… Roooooh ! Je l'aime pas lui !

-J'avais cru comprendre.

-Ouais, c'est ça, moque-toi. Tu te rappelles comment tu étais l'an dernier ?

-Quand ça ?

-Quand Dwayne ou un autre passait dans le même couloir que Shannon.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles DiNozzo.

-C'est ça… cause toujours…

L'italien leva les yeux vers le plafond en feignant le désespoir.

Gibbs esquissa un de ses sourires énigmatiques avant de tapoter sur l'épaule de Tony dans un geste amical.

-Si tu dois te débarrasser de Dwayne, on trouvera mes empreintes sur le cadavre DiNozzo.

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'italien alors qu'il tapait dans la main de Gibbs. Lorsque Jethro referma sa main sur celle de Tony, les deux jeunes hommes sentirent une bouffée d'espoir : le monde pouvait s'écrouler demain, ils seraient toujours ensemble, soudés : une équipe.

* * *

**Au prochain Chapitre : Tony et Gibbs... continuent de sécher les cours !**


	28. Chapter 28

**Voilà Gwenetsi, j'ai tenu parole. On est bien avant Noël hein ? :D**

**A vous autres lecteurs et lectrices, pardon pour le retard, mais les études sont prioritaires et je refuse catégoriquement de bâcler mes devoirs ou mon bébé (mon bébé étant Teen'sLife).**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous me pardonnerez ma cruauté.**

**Bisous à vous et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Assis sur le canapé des Gibbs, les deux adolescents sirotaient un soda devant les pages de publicités. Aucun n'avait le courage de changer de chaîne et, honnêtement, ils aimaient bien les publicités. Si le programme (un débat économique) reprenait, ils se dirigeraient tout naturellement vers une autre chaîne de publicité.

-Tu sais, on devrait t'adopter.

Tony releva le nez de son verre, dont il admirait les bulles.

-Pardon ?

Gibbs lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

-C'est Shannon qui a raison. Tu ferais un très bon fils, si on t'adoptait.

-Tu me dis ça alors que je sèche les cours ?

-Je te dis ça parce que mes parents n'ont jamais réussi à t'adopter eux. Peut-être qu'avec moi tu diras oui.

-C'est niais et mièvre à en vomir Jethro. Tu le sais ça ?

-Ouaip !

-Et pourtant, tu persistes ?

-Ouaip !

-Tu ne peux pas m'adopter.

-J'ai déjà épousé Shannon en salle de permanence. Tu officiais même !

-J'm'en souviens très bien, merci. Mais tu ne peux pas m'adopter sur une feuille de papier canson, même en calligraphiant de ton mieux. Le document ne sera pas valable.

-Attend... mon mariage avec Shannon n'est pas valable aux yeux de la loi ? Ciel ! Mais alors, Que va-t-il se passer pour Kelly si jamais je venais à dispara...AIE !

Le coude de Tony venait d'épouser brutalement la forme des côtes de Gibbs.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de rire Gibbs.

Il se leva et commença à tourner en rond autour de la table basse.

-Ces temps-ci Tony, je ne sais pas si tu as vraiment envie de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Moi non plus.

Il y eu un silence, puis le "ding" du micro-onde. Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire satisfait : si l'électro-ménager n'avait pas explosé, peu importe dans quel état la nourriture sortirait, ce serait comestible. Et en effet, les nuggets de poulet étaient, du moins en apparence, tout à fait catholique.

-Et si on règlait le problème Dwayne cette nuit ?

Tony s'étrangla avec sa bouchée de nuggets (plus composée de mayonaise que de nuggets, soit dit en passant) et se servit du contenu du verre de son ami pour faire passer.

-Tu m'expliques Jethro ?

-Cette nuit, toi, moi et cette ordure. Un petit avant-goût de ce qui lui arrivera si il vient nous embêter.

Tony poussa un soupir tout en resservant Gibbs en soda.

-Ecoute, c'est super sympa comme proposition, mais je vais décliner. Pas besoin que tu te mouilles pour l'instant. Le simple fait de te savoir prêt à le faire me suffit. Pour l'instant, c'est entre Dwayne et moi.

Gibbs haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Eli David avait reçu un e-mail de son agent, Mikaël Rivkin, qui enquêtait sur les camarades de Ziva. Il l'avait lancé sur l'affaire DiNozzo. Mais tout cela se compliquait. Il aurait besoin d'Ari. Après tout, Ari était déjà au courant des plus grandes lignes. Il prendrait le prochain avion pour Tel Aviv. Et ils aviseraient. La famille DiNozzo ne serait pas un problème pour la sécurité de sa fille.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Après avoir mangé, les deux amis étaient descendu à la cave, où ils avaient entrepris de poncer le bois pour le bâteau de Gibbs. Depuis un moment déjà (plusieurs années) le jeune homme travaillait sur ce projet et, occasionnellement, son ami lui donnait un coup de main. C'était pour cette unique raison qu'une cafetière avait établie domicile à la cave des Gibbs.

Epuisé, Tony avait fini par s'endormir sous la structure du bâteau retourné, et, étendu là, il rattrapait paysiblement son sommeil en retard. Les cheveux ébourrifés, le col de travers, les jambes en vrac, il ressemblait à un petit garçon assoupi. Jethro l'observa un moment, plein de tendresse pour son meilleur ami. Enfant, il avait demandé à ses parents s'ils ne pouvaient pas adopter Tony pour qu'il soit son frère. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que Tony serait triste s'il devait partir loin de sa maman, et que madame DiNozzo pleurerait beaucoup si son petit garçon partait vivre ailleurs. Il avait compris, réalisant que lui n'aimerait pas non plus quitter sa maman et son papa pour aller vivre chez Tony. Mais cela ne l'avait jamais empêché de considérer l'italien comme son frère. Son petit frère, pour être précis. Ils avaient quelques mois d'écart, pas beaucoup, mais assez pour que, ajoutés au côté fragile du plus jeune, ses arguments fassent de Tony le cadet.

Jethro passa une main dans les cheveux de l'italien, les décoiffant un peu plus (si c'était possible). Il attrapa la couverture qui traînait sous l'établi et en couvrit DiNozzo avant de s'installer à croupi à côté de lui pour l'observer dormir.

Il avait besoin d'un plan. Il fallait éliminer Dwayne.

Et c'était à lui qui le ferait.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Dwayne Jesperson marchait d'un bon pas. Les cours étaient fini pour lui : les options, il les séchait régulièrement. Pas exactement le meilleur comportement à avoir. Mais il se moquait éprduement de l'avis des professeurs. Son père avait de l'argent. Le reste, s'était superflu. Etudier ? Un concept qu'il laisserait les pauvres explorer. Il n'avait pas besoin de diplômes pour s'assurer un bel avenir. Il n'avait qu'à être _lui_. Respirer en pensant que l'oxygène du monde lui appartenait. Il se retourna pour admirer son reflet dans la vitre de l'abri bus et se fit un sourire : oui, il était beau. Avec ses boucles sombres coupées courtes, ses yeux clairs et son teint à peine doré, il était magnifique. Et très fier de l'être.

Il fit le "v" de la victoire à son reflet et ajusta le col de son costume. Il aurait le monde à ses pieds en très peu de temps. Il lui suffisait d'exister pour cela.

Un sourire, quelques phrases polies... et elles tombaient toutes comme des mouches. Pas toujours besoin de les droguer pour qu'elles acceptent de se jeter dans ses bras. Et quand bien même il leur fallait quelques substances illicites pour qu'elles admettent qu'il leur plaisait... ce n'était pas cher payé. Et s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était que Caitlin Todd finirait dans ses bras, que ce soit légal ou non. La seule différence, c'était avec combien de personne elle passerait la nuit...

OoOooOoooOooOoO

-Sérieusement les filles, vous pensez que Mikaël est gentil ?

Ziva, ahurie, serrait Rachel contre-elle, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça... commença Kate.

-Mais tu n'as pas dit le contraire ! Complèta Abby sous en berçant Pixel.

Les hommes ayant désertés, les filles avaient décidé d'aller faire du shopping, et elles étaient toutes les sept au centre commercial, l'offspring de Tony faisant office de représentant du genre masculin.

Résultat, elles s'amusaient comme des folles alors que le bambin chuinait faiblement, visiblement peu enchanté à l'idée de faire les boutiques.

Et pourtant, sa mère le gâtait.

-Chérie, ton fils tient définitivement de son père...

-Je croyais que Tony aimait les fringues!

-C'est le cas. Mais il déteste être traîné de force dans les rayons, en encore plus que l'on choisisse pour lui. On a déjà essayé avec Abby...

-Oh... donc, si je lui ramène cette suuuuuuuuuuuperbe cravate, je vais me faire lyncher ?

Elle désignait une cravate piano noire avec les dièses en blanc. Clavier inversé en somme.

-Hmm... Il est capable de trouver ça à son goût. Mais, dans ce cas, présente-lui l'idée avec finesse.

-Humour ?

-Par exemple.

-Je voulais juste qu'il soit assorti au nouveau body de Liam.

-Et c'est une raison suffisante.

Kelly était dans une jolie robe sucrée que "Tata Abby" avait choisie : le poupon semblait nager dans une meringue rose vivante, mais le tout était assez mignon, si l'on exceptait le fait que la meringue semblait bien décider à engloutir le nourrison.

Pixel était actuellement dans le caddie, confortablement installée dans son couffin alors que Rachel était dans un porte-bébé, rivée à sa mère qui s'était promis de ne plus laisser la moindre possibilité d'approche à son taré de binôme.

-En même temps, il faut savoir avec qui on fait son bébé...

Ziva fit mine d'être outrée jusqu'à ce que Shannon cède.

-Tu aurais pu faire pire. Tu aurais pu choisir Dwayne.

C'est à ce moment-là que Kate releva le nez de sa pile de grenouillière (elle en avait une bonne vingtaine dans les bras et aurait bien voulu toutes les acheter).

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si terrible Dwayne. C'est un garçon sympa non ?

Shannon soupira et lui retira les vêtements de bébé des bras, entreprenant de faire le tri pour elle, reposant ceux de filles dans le caddie d'Abby pour observer plus tard et bannissant tout ce qui s'apparentait de près ou de loin à des costumes de mardi-gras et Halloween. La pile diminua considèrablement.

-Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de cracher dans le dos des gens, ni d'intervenir dans leurs relations sociales, mais Dwayne est connu pour réfléchir plus selon ses désirs que selon la logique.

-Un garçon en somme. Comme Tony quoi ?

-Non. Pas ce genre de désirs. Tony ne réfléchira pas s'il passe devant une pizzeria. Il réfléchit avec son estomac et son grand sens du divertissement. Dwayne... c'est... comment dire...

Abby se tut, cherchant un moyen d'exprimer sa pensée. Finalement, ce fut Shannon qui régla le problème, après avoir longtemps cherché ses mots.

-Il réfléchit avec son entre-jambe.

-Shannon !

Abby était mortifiée : jamais son amie n'avait tenu de tels propos. Mais en même temps, c'était terriblement justifié. Elle se mit à rire au grand dam de la rousse, et fut bientôt rejoint dans son hilarité par l'israélienne. Kate, surprise, demada des explications à Shannon.

-Ecoute Kate, je crois que j'ai déjà dépassé mon quotat de vulgarité pour aujourd'hui alors je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet, mais Dwayne est un garçon pervers et si j'avais mon mot à dire, j'ajouterai dangereux. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il a dans la tête. Au primaire, il s'amusait à tirer au lance-pierre sur les chiots du camp d'entrainement pour chiens d'aveugles. Si ça ne te suffit pas...

Cet exemple de barbarie aurait dû suffire à Caitlin Todd. Mais c'était sans compter sur Mr Charisme Jesperson et ses jolies petites pilules de GHB...


	29. Chapter 29

__**Et voilà un petit bonus pour votre Noël (oui, c'est en avance... je sais. Libre à vous de patientez jusqu'au 25... ou pas). J'espère que cela vous plaira et ne vous semblera pas trop "out of character". Gwenetsi : pardonne-moi. C'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais... mais j'espère que tu y trouvera ton bonheur. **

**Bonne lecture et gros bisous à vous.**

**Joyeuses Fêtes et soyez heureux ! (j'ai demandé un petit Tibbs au Père Noël, j'espère qu'il arrivera à me livrer malgré la tempête... il a dû prendre du retard, le pauvre)**

* * *

_L'année passée, salle de permanence._

-Ti aaa-mo, in soldo ti, aaa-mo, in aria TI, aaa-mo se viene testaaaaaaaaIEUh!

-Tu peux pas arrêter de chanter ce truc Tony ?

-Ce truc ! Ce TRUC ? C'est LA chanson d'amour Gibbs ! C'est... c'est Abby et le gothique, Timmy et les ordinateurs, Toi et Shannon, Magnum et sa moustache...

-DiNozzo...

-Mais j'aime cette chanson-euh !

-Dans ta tête Tony.

-Mais-euh...

Tony tourna le dos à Gibbs et se mit à bouder. Shannon, elle se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de son cher et tendre. Inutile que toute l'école l'entende.

-Moi, j'aime bien cette chanson. Elle serait superbe pour un mariage. Tu ne penses pas ?

Gibbs se recula pour fixer Shannon d'un air incrédule.

-Nan, pas toi aussi Shan !

-Moi, j'aime bien. Et je ne m'en suis jamais cachée.

C'est à ce moment-là que Tony se retourna.

-Honnêtement, cette chanson et Titanic, c'est bien la preuve que l'amour existe non ?

-Et voilà pourquoi Tony sera toujours beaucoup plus convainquant que Tim ou toi devant une fille Gibbs.

-Parce qu'il pleure en regardant Titanic et qu'il comprend les paroles d'une chanson ringarde ?

-L'ITALIEN C'EST PAS RINGARD !

-Si tu veux. Sérieusement Shannon, tu ne vas pas me dire que Tony est plus romantique que moi ?

La rousse haussa les épaules.

-Je ne dis rien du tout.

-Tu le penses juste trop fort.

-Règle 73 recrue : Une femme pense aussi fort qu'elle le veut.

Gibbs soupira et prit un stylo dans la trousse de sa petite amie.

-Je vais faire un truc de dingue. Tu me diras si tu trouves ça romantique ou pas.

Tony se retourna à nouveau, un immense sourire moqueur placardé sur les lèvres. Gibbs se racla la gorge puis, il décapuchonna le stylo (un marqueur indélébile) et commença à s'écrire sur le front, regardant son reflet dans la lame de sa paire de ciseaux. Il s'appliquait, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Quand il eut fini, il se tourna vers Shannon qui ne put que pousser un petit cri de surprise.

Sur le front de Leroy Jethro Gibbs, on pouvait désormais lire "Shannon, je t'aime" accompagné d'un petit coeur et d'un "PS : veux-tu m'épouser ?".

Tony se mit à rire et donna un petit coup de coude à McGee qui se retourna, indigné du dérangement, avant de découvrir avec stupeur la tête de Gibbs.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lâcher un "naaaaaaan" quand la main de l'italien se referma sur son visage. Il remercia du regard son voisin : il fallait attendre la réponse de Shannon. Abby, de son côté, pleurait déjà de joie.

-Leroy Jethro Gibbs, tu es le plus fou des hommes.

-C'est un oui ou un non ?

-Un oui, idiot !

Elle allait embrasser Gibbs quand Tony se râcla la gorge.

-Désolé les enfants, mais pas de scènes choquantes avant le mariage.

-Mais j'ai le droit d'embrasser Jethro !

-Mmmh... laisse-moi réfléchir... Nan ! Pas avant le mariage ma fille. Ta mère et moi te l'avons déjà expliqué !

Tony jeta un regard éloquent à Tim, qui décida de participer, jouant ainsi la mère courroucée.

-Comment ça, mon bébé voudrait folâtrer avant les noces ? Mais je ne t'ai pas élevée comme ça !

La voix haut-perchée de Maman McGee fit rire Abby.

-Alors, mariez-vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?

Shannon et Gibbs échangèrent un regard. C'était sans compter McGee et son rôle de mère de famille.

-Nous sommes une fille traditionnelle et nous avons des traditions. Il vous faut demander la main de ma fille à mon époux.

Tony luttait pour conserver son sérieux de père jaloux et désapprobateur.

-Monsieur, je voudrais vous demander humblement la main de votre merveilleuse fille.

-Désolé, mais Abigail est trop jeune.

-Je parlais de Shannon monsieur.

-Appelez-moi Papa. Et si vous l'épousez, pas de barbecues en famille. Je déteste les barbecues.

-Je... C'est que Shannon voulait un banquet-barbecue pour le mariage.

-Soit. Je ne viendrais pas. SHBAM!

Tout le monde fixa Tony sans comprendre.

-Bah quoi ? Le Shbam, c'est quand je lui claque la porte au nez ! Suivez un peu bon sang !

Les autres laissèrent couler et préparèrent la cérémonie tandis que Tony utilisait sa cravate de rechange pour se donner des allures de prêtre. McGee emprunta à Abby son mouchoir bordé parce que cela faisait "mère qui transpire la joie par ses pores occulaires" et Shannon parvint à rassembler quelque chose de bleu, de neuf, d'emprunté et de vieux sans que Gibbs ne puisse voir quoique ce soit. McGee prétexta un travail de groupe auprès de surveillant pour que Tony, Abby et lui puissent retourner leurs chaises et se trouver face à Gibbs et Shannon.

Tony avait dégaîné une feuille de papier canson dont Abby et lui avaient assuré la décoration (enluminures, calligraphies et tout le tintouin), ce qui faisait que cela ressemblait assez à un registre de mariage.

Tony se râcla la gorge.

-Mes bien chéres soeurs, mes biens chers frères, nous sommes réunis en cette modeste salle de permanence pour célébrer l'union de ces deux adolescents complètement ivres, Shannon Fielding et Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Leroy, veuillez prendre la main de Shannon dans la vôtre.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta.

-Leroy, voulez vous aimez cette femme ?

-Oui, je le veux.

-Leroy, aimez-vous cette femme ?

-Oui.

-Vous engagez-vous à respecter ses goûts musicaux, à l'honorer et à la chérir ?

-Oui.

-J'avais pas fini mais c'est pas grave. Leroy, vous engagez-vous à aimer cette femme, à l'honorer et à la chérir, à la respecter et à vous faire casser la tête par son pasteur de père si ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Oui.

-J'avais toujours pas fini mais on voit que t'es pressé... Tu sais, on mange la pièce montée AVANT la Lune de Miel d'ordinaire. Bon, Leroy, vous engagez-vous à la protéger, à regarder Titanic avec elle, à lui tenir la boîte de mouchoirs et à la servir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare et après aussi, vu qu'il y a l'au-delà ?

-Oui.

-C'est bien.

Abby piffa de rire. McGee se tamponnait le coin des yeux pour chasser des larmes fictives.

-Shannon-chérie, es-tu certaine de voulir passer le restant de tes jours avec ce déchet social ?

-Oui Papa, je le veux.

-Alors tu es bien stupide ma fille.

-Amen.

Tony se retint de rire alors que l'air innocent de Shannon trahissait ses paroles.

-Shannon, es-tu prête à l'aimer, l'honorer et le chérir, blahblahblah, jusqu'à ce qu'il crève avec la dinde que j'aurais préparé pour Thanksgiving ?

-Oui.

-Alors, que si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union, il le dise maintenant, où se taise jusqu'à sa prochaine session dans le confessionnal.

Tout le monde se mit à rire alors qu'Abby préparait des confettis à la perforatice pour l'après-mariage.

-Soit... La bijouterie du coin étant en rupture de stock niveau alliance...Tu peux rouler un patin à la mariée et signer le papier qui fait de toi un homme mort.

-Euh, Papa, il manque un passage...

-Hein ? Ah euh.. oh oui, zut. Blahblahblah, je vous déclare maintenant mari-et femme. Tu peux rouler un patin à la mariée.

Tout le monde se mit à rire dans le fond de la salle de permanence alors que Jethro et Shannon s'embrassaient. Tous signèrent ensuite le registre : Tony en temps que curé, Abby que demoiselle d'honneur, Tim que mère de la mariée et Tony encore une fois parce qu'il voulait signer en temps que témoin parce que c'était pas juste que Shannon ait une demoiselle d'honneur et Jethro pas et que si Jethro choisissait quelqu'un, ce serait forcément lui et pas Tim. Tim poussa un cri indigné et Jethro admit que Tony avait raison mais que, si jamais l'italien mourrait à la guerre ou qu'il devenait transsexuel, alors McGee prendrait la place de "meilleur ami".

Sur ce, Abby lança ses confettis et toute la petite bande écopa d'une heure de retenue. Retenue durant laquelle Shannon n'arrêtait pas de lancer son manuel de biologie comme un bouquet de mariée. La pionne qui le rattrappa se maria quatre mois plus tard.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chose promise, chose due. Vous pouvez remercier Gwenetsi pour ses encouragements et le temps qu'elle prend chaque jour pour me motiver. (moi je dis, chapeau ! Ca faisait des mois que je n'avais pas tant écris !) Ce chapitre n'est pas très long, ni très bodybuildé du suspens, mais il introduit des petits nouveaux et, surtout, il vous donne une idée de ce qui arrivera dans les prochains chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture à vous et à bientôt. Gros gros gros bisous.**

* * *

Ari Aswari savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il l'avait toujours su. Sa loyauté n'allait à personne en particulier, mais il n'avait pas le moindre doute sur ce qui l'attendait en Amérique. Son père avait été clair : il ne laisserait pas Ziva, l'étoile de sa vie, se faire corrompre par Anthony D. DiNozzo Jr. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé lors de ce fameux accident. Et il le saurait.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

-Comme ils sont mignons.

-Tu peux le dire, ils sont très mignons.

-J'aimerai pouvoir le garder pour toujours.

-Je doute que ce soit possible.

-Mais regarde moi ce spectacle. N'est-ce pas la chose la plus mignonne au monde ?

Jackson Gibbs haussa les épaules sans que sa femme ne le voit. Oui, Leroy et Anthony étaient très mignons. Mais ils étaient de jeunes hommes maintenant. S'extasier devant deux adolescents endormis l'un sur l'autre, bras et jambes mêlés... Certes, la tête de Leroy appuyée sur le torse d'Anthony rappelait leurs siestes d'autrefois, quand ils étaient petits, mais bon... oh et puis zut, il allait prendre une photo.

Le flash ne perturba aucun des deux adolescents qui dormaient pèle-mèle sur le canapé, le son de la télévision comme berceuse.

-On garde Anthony a dîner ?

-Si tu veux chérie. Mais ne reste pas penchée au dessus d'eux comme ça, tu risquerais de les réveiller.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

-Alors Dwayne, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire dans mon quartier ?

-Je t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache, alors tu t'écrases contre un mur et tu me laisses passer.

Le mépris de l'héritier des Jesperson était plus que palpable, comme à son habitude. Pourtant, il était venu de lui-même dans ce quartier lugubre de Washington, personne ne l'y avait forcé.

-Tu cherches qui ?

-Ta soeur, pauvre con.

Le jeune junkie se tu immédiatement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter avec Dwayne. Personne, en Amérique, n'avait jamais vraiment eu envie de discuter avec Dwayne. Il fallait être soit extrêmement naïf, soit terriblement dans le besoin, pour accepter de fréquenter un tel individu. Il existait différents types de besoins chez les habitants de ce quartier de Washington. Et Dwayne savait parfaitement comment tous les satisfaire.

Aussi, quand il poussa la porte de la boutique du seul tatoueur dont l'échoppe semblait effleurer les réglementations concernant les conditions d'hygiènes, personne ne fut surpris. La clochette tinta et Dwayne referma la porte derrière lui.

-Salut Mona. T'as vu le patron ?

-Non.

-Tu sais quand il revient ?

-Dans quelques heures.

-Il est stone dans l'arrière boutique, c'est ça ?

Cette fois, Mona ne répondit pas. Mais Dwayne n'avait pas exactement besoin qu'elle réponde pour avoir son idée sur l'affaire.

-Je vais monter.

-Je ne crois pas.

-T'as mieux pour me faire attendre peut-être ? Ou tu as encore besoin de fric ?

-Je t'emmerde.

-Si c'était le cas, tu n'aurais pas une jupe si courte.

-T'es vraiment un porc.

-Ohla... je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses te permettre de me parler sur ce ton espèce de traînée !

-Tu veux que je le dise sur quel ton alors ? En chantant la traviatta ?

-Salope.

La gifle ne fut pas longue à venir. Mais comme Dwayne le lui avait si bien fait remarquer, Mona avait besoin d'argent... Avant, dans une autre vie, Mona avait fait partie de la belle société, de cette fableuse caste dont Dwayne était lui-même issu. Elle savait que l'argent ne faisait pas tout, et que Dwayne était l'être le plus corompu qui soit sur Terre. Mais elle avait eu la malchance de tomber enceinte. Et il fallait bien qu'elle s'occupe de sa progéniture. Ses parents l'avaient reniée et elle vivait donc dans une précarité certaine, sans autre solution pour nourrir ses enfants que d'accepter les propositions dégradantes de Jesperson. Après tout, il était le père de sa première fille...

En soupirant, Mona se contenta de réprimer une grimace de dégoût quand la main de Dwayne vint s'écraser sur son fessier. _Plus que dix-huit ans à tirer Mona, après, tu pourras faire une overdose, tranquille, dans ton coin..._

OoOooOoooOooOoO

-Anthony, cesse donc de me suivre partout comme ça et va t'asseoir à table.

-Mais je veux vous aider !

-Et c'est très gentil mon chéri, mais si tu viens m'aider, Jackson et Leroy vont vouloir venir aussi... Or, quand il y a trop de Gibbs dans une cuisine, qu'est-ce qu'il s'y passe ?

-L'électro-ménager se suicide et nous on fait une dépression.

-Je vois que tu as retenu la leçon, alors file !

Tony fit un clin d'oeil à madame Gibbs et s'exécuta.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous trouvé dans la cuisine en même temps, Gibbs avait tué le micro-onde alors que Jackson avait trouvé le moyen de bloquer le four en mode grillade. Une panne de courant mémorable s'en était suivie et Tony, bien qu'ayant trouvé tout cela plutôt drôle, savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de retenter l'expérience. Surtout qu'il avait fallu vider le frigo, rempli à toc.

Madame Gibbs était une femme formidable. Elle avait toujours été très gentille avec lui, avait pris grand soin de sa mère et, surtout, elle faisait les meilleurs gâteaux glacés du monde ! Et puis, elle faisait aussi des câlins géniaux, mais ça, Tony préférait le garder pour lui. Pas la peine que tout le monde sache que Jethro lui prêtait sa mère.

-Hey Gibbs, ça te dirais d'aller vadrouiller un peu après dîner ?

-Ouais, ça pourrait être pas mal. T'as une idée en tête ?

-A ton avis ?

-Je te suis. Mais on fait la vaisselle d'abord.

-Tu me prends pour qui ?

-Je voulais juste être certain que tu n'avais pas oublié.

-C'est ça... faux frère va.

Jackson observait l'échange, amusé. Il savait que les deux garçons se taquinaient régulièrement. C'était assez drôle à voir. Leroy parlait rarement autant qu'en compagnie du petit DiNozzo. Quelque part, ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'il les avaient tout deux connus bébés. Et qu'ils allaient bientôt être adultes. Mais il fallait accepter la réalité. Le temps passait...

-C'était vraiment délicieux Ann !

-C'est vrai Maman, c'était super bon.

-Le secret, c'est la vinaigrette de ton père Leroy.

Tony se retint de rire tout en emportant les assiettes, vite rejoint par son meilleur ami.

-La vinaigrette, sérieusement ?

-Tu trouves aussi que c'est bizarre toi, la vinaigrette dans le gratin ?

-Totalement.

-On va peut-être pas le dire devant Papa.

-Y a pas de risque. En plus, elle était bonne, la vinaigrette.

-Tu parles, tu la colles à la louche sur ton pain.

-Mais j'aime ça !

-Oui, mais quand même. De la vinaigrette sur du pain. Tu sors d'où ?

-De la salle à manger.

Jethro assèna un coup d'essuie-main à l'Italien qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Arrête de rire DiNozzo, et aide-moi à faire cette vaisselle.

-Oui Capitaine !

Dans le salon, Jackson et Ann Gibbs durent retenir leur fou rire quand les garçons se mirent à chanter le générique de Bob L'Eponge à tue-tête, Tony faisant les voix des enfants et Jethro, celle du Capitaine.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

-Lâche-moi la main, j'ai plus six ans.

-Mais tu vas te perdre sinon.

-N'importe quoi d'abord...

-Murmure moins fort ou on va se faire repérer.

-C'est trop nul qu'il y ait eu cette rediff de Magnum, ta mère a fait exprès de nous empêcher de sortir à cause de la pluie.

-C'était pas une rediff, c'était une cassette Tony.

-Et bah c'est vicieux.

-Maman ne veut pas qu'on soit trempé, c'est tout.

-Alors rappelle-moi qu'est-ce qu'on fait dehors à onze heures quarante-sept, tous seuls, alors que tes parents dorment ?

-Le mur DiNozzo. On fait le mur.

-Oui, mais vers où ?

-Chez Jesperson.

-Quoi !

La main de Tony lâcha celle de Gibbs.

-Tais-toi !

-Toi, tais-toi !

Les murmures indignés n'étaient pas très discret, mais les massifs de fleurs de madame Floyd en avaient déjà vu d'autres.

-Tu te rappelles qu'on avait dit qu'on attendait ?

-Et tu te rappelles que tu voulais sortir ce soir ?

-Mais je voulais pas aller là moi !

-Tu voulais aller où alors ?

-Bah...

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais... au terrain de jeux...

-Le terrain de jeux... celui pour les 5 à douze ans ?

-Bah...oui...

-Tony !

-Excuse-moi mais j'aime bien faire du tobogan !

-Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit !

-T'avais l'air de savoir où tu allais...

-Roooooh ! Tu es lourd DiNozzo.

-Ca c'est pas vrai, j'ai perdu quatre kilos depuis juin.

-Quoi ?

-Bah, tu disais que j'avais grossi...

-Non, j'ai pas dis ça.

-Mais-euh ! Je dis juste que je suis pas lourd.

-Non, tu es juste chiant.

-Peut-être, mais moi, je t'aime.

-Pitié, quelqu'un, le créateur des Nespresso... aidez-moi.

-Ahahah... trop drôle Gibbs.

-Merci.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Bah puisqu'on est là... autant continuer sur ton plan. Parce que tu as un plan, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouaip.

-J'aime quand tu fais ce genre de monosyllabe Gibbs !

-Moi aussi je t'aime bien. Au fait, tu as encore ta chambre à air dans ta poche ?

-Euh...

Tony procéda à une fouille rapide et méticuleuse de ses poches, pour en extirper ladite chambre à air.

-Tiens.

-Merci.

Gibbs avait un plan. Mais mieux valait ne pas trop en dire tout de suite.


	31. Chapter 31

__**Un petit chapitre pour vous rappeler que... j'existe ! Et aussi pour continuer les périlleuses aventures de Tony & co. Honnêtement, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'éléments intéressants pour l'intrigue (j'ai dit 'pas beaucoup' et pas 'pas du tout', notez l'importance du choix des mots) mais ce chapitre est plutôt du genre apéritif que plat de résistance (si vous voyez où je veux en venir). **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré tout (et que je ne vais pas passer pour une folle).**

**Merci encore à tous et à toutes d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et de continuer à lire (si vous le souhaitez.)**

**Gros gros gros bisous et bonne lecture. Je vous aime ! **

* * *

_Il est un monde onirique et merveilleux dans lequel vivent des gens fabuleux. Ces braves gens, honnêtes et travailleurs, constituent un peuple. Et ce peuple, c'est..._

_-DAAAAALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! TON UNIVERS IMPITOYA-AAABLEUUUUH !_

_-Troy..._

_-DAAAAALLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! GLORIFIE LA LOI DU …_

_-TA !_

_Troy sursauta quand le cri perçant du voisin lui déchira le tympan droit, puis, quelques fractions de secondes plus tard, le tympan gauche. Devenu sourd, Troy Bulton..._

-Mais qu'est-ce donc que cette ânerie !

Victoria Mallard corrigeait tranquillement les dissertations de ses élèves de terminales. Le sujet était simple : dissertez d'après le cours et vos connaissances personnelles sur le légitimité de l'Etat Américain à l'époque de nos glorieux ancêtres les pionniers. Autant dire que la copie d'Anthony DiNozzo Junior était assez effrayante. Sans parler du fait qu'il l'avait émargé sous le nom de « Gigolo I°, roi des tankinis kitch et des peuplades siliconées ». Plus le temps passait, et plus madame Mallard s'inquiétait au sujet de ce que cet individu pouvait faire subir à sa classe.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

-Tu as fait _QUOI _!

-Mais Rachel...

-NON ! Est-ce que tu REALISES _qui_ est Dwayne Jesperson ?

-C'est juste un type de ma classe...

-Non Kate ! C'est un pervers narcissique, un déglingué du cerveau, un dangereux individu, bien que son pédantisme endorme ta méfiance ! C'est un parasite, un monstre, un... Tu sais qu'une des filles de ma classe a perdue sa sœur par sa faute ?

-N'importe quoi !

-Je refuse que tu sortes avec ce mec ! C'est un taré Kate ! Il va te faire du mal !

-Mais non ! Arrête avec ça ! Dwayne est super gentil, il est galant et en plus, il me respecte.

-Tu sais combien d'autres filles il a 'respecté' avant toi ?

CLAC !

-MAMAN ! Kate a giflé Rachel !

-Tais-toi Alec !

-Non, je ne me tairais pas !

-Mais t'es même pas dans la pièce espèce d'idiot !

-Ca veut juste dire que tu as giflé Rachel assez fort pour que je l'entende. En somme, tu aggraves ton cas Katie.

-Je te hais.

-Va te brosser !

Le son des talons battant les marches calma bien vite les trois jeunes gens. Madame Todd faisait son entrée.

-Oups...

-La ferme Alec !

-Tais-toi Kate.

-Toi-même traîtresse !

Inutile de préciser que certains furent puni... et d'autres aussi.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

-M'ennuie...

-Arrête.

-M'ennuie...

-Arrête.

-M'ennuie...

-Arrête.

-M'ennuie...

-Arrête.

-M'ennuie...

-Salut les garçons !

Tony et Leroy sursautèrent.

-Maman ?

-Et oui les garçons, c'est moi !

-M...ma...ma...euh...

-Un petit soucis les enfants ?

-Non-non !

-Oui.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard.

-Maman, est-ce que tu te souviens de l'angle nécessaire que l'on doit donner à une catapulte pour projeter une capsule à cinq mètres de hauteur, et faire exploser ladite capsule ?

-Mais bien sûr que je m'en souviens mon chéri. Laisse-moi juste te poser une question, et je répondrai à ton problème.

-Va-y.

-Est-ce que vous vous apprêtez à repeindre la façade des Jesperson avec ses billes de paintball et cette chambre à air ?

-C'est une possibilité, en effet.

-Anthony ?

-Je crois bien que c'était le plan.

-Très bien. Leroy ?

-Oui Maman?

-Aux arrêts. Pour deux semaines. Et pas de discussions, ou c'est la cour martiale.

-Oui Maman.

-Anthony ?

-Oui madame ?

-Tu rentres aussi. Pas de méfaits pour ce soir.

-Comme vous voudrez. Mais, est-ce que je peux marcher un peu ?

Ann Gibbs adressa un sourire triste au jeune homme. Il avait l'air malheureux, et ce n'était pas l'échec de leur plan qui semblait lui miner le moral. Il avait sûrement envie d'être un peu seul. Deux rues plus loin... Ce n'était pas si difficile de longer le trottoir et de rentrer. Il avait les clefs. Et puis, la porte n'était jamais verrouillée. Leroy ne prenait même pas la peine de fermer la porte de sa chambre...

-Oui, bien sûr mon chéri. Mais ne reste pas trop longtemps dehors. Je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid.

Anthony acquiesça. Ann effleura sa joue du bout des doigts : fraîche, mais pas glacée. La mère de famille caressa doucement le visage du jeune homme, ne voyant en ses traits que le bambin qu'il était quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois.

-A tout de suite. Je te laisserai un chocolat chaud dans le micro-onde.

-Merci.

Là-dessus, Ann Gibbs empoigna son fils pour le col de sa veste, comme une mère le ferait de son chaton.

-Quant à toi, on va discuter un peu... Mais quelle idée tu as eu !

-Je voulais voir si on pouvait faire...

-...Mais tu sais très bien qu'une chambre à air est trop longue pour ce genre de travail !

-J'avais rien d'autre sous la main !

-Tu devrais sortir équipé !

-J'ai pas assez de poches...

-Et comment tu fais pour sortir couvert ? Shannon, elle en dit quoi ? T'as pas assez de poches pour ça non plus ?

-Maman !

Le rire de Tony s'étouffa quand ce dernier plaqua sa manche contre sa bouche pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Ann Gibbs était complètement folle, mais il l'adorait.

-Alors, si tu as assez de poches pour ça, tu dois bien avoir de la place pour des élastiques, non ?

-Maman !

-Alors, tu as la place, mais tu refuses de prendre tes précautions ?

-Maman !

-Toi, il va vraiment falloir que je t'éduque ! Et dire que tu es mon fils unique...

_Fils unique_... Tony soupira.

Sa propre mère lui manquait. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de son visage, ses traits si fins, son sourire éclatant, le vert de ses yeux, le rouge sur sa tempe, le sang... tout ce sang...

Une soudaine nausée s'empara de l'Italien qui eut tout juste le temps de se pencher devant la boîte aux lettres des Jesperson pour vider le contenu de son estomac.

_Okay, la vinaigrette sur le pain, c'était peut-être pas un truc digeste._

S'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche, Anthony DiNozzo se redressa, dos à la maison des Gibbs et se remit en marche. Il était fatigué, démoralisé, avait l'estomac parcourut de soubresauts et, pire encore, qu'il ferma les paupières ou non, cette image lui revenait sans cesse : les boucles brunes de sa mère, collées à son crâne fracturé par une croûte de sang coagulé... Cette fois, ce fut le trottoir qui fut baptisé. Le trajet allait être long...


	32. Chapter 32

**Un mini-chap pour cause de bug de Red Robin, mon super-vaillant pc, qui est un peu en rade (et oui, c'est ses vacances à lui aussi). Essayer de deviner qui est qui. Ca vous donnera une idée de ce qui se passe.**

**Bonne lecture à vous et à très vite. J'vous adoooore !**

* * *

-Salut Greta ! Comment tu vas ?

-Super Abby, et toi ?

-Pas mal, pas mal. Tu as déjà eu des appels ?

-Un type que sa fiancée a largué et une infirmière dépressive.

-Okay, je prends le relais.

-Je vais nous acheter des tacos. Ca te va ?

-Oh oui, merci !

-Quelle sauce ?

-Mexicaine, si ça l'odeur ne te dérange pas.

-Aucun problème.

-Je préférais demander, Marco vomirait quand ça sent trop épicé.

-Je vais nous chercher tout ça. A tout de suite.

-A toute !

Décidément, il n'y avait pas plus sympa que l'équipe de SOS Suicide.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

La crinière rousse nattée ondulant sur l'oreiller, Shannon Fielding dormait, une main sur le matelas, l'autre tenant la menotte minuscule d'un poupon. Toutes deux dormaient paisiblement, jusqu'à ce qu'un BZZZ-BZZZ-BZZZ provenant de l'armoire de la jeune femme ne fasse trembler la collection de babioles de la lycéenne.

En soupirant, Shannon s'étira et traversa sa chambre dans l'obscurité, jusqu'à trouver son armoire. Elle en fit coulisser la porte pour attraper son téléphone portable qui vibrait encore. Elle décrocha et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

-Allo ?

-Shannon... Désolé de te réveiller à une heure pareille... enfin, désolé de te réveiller tout court mais...

En quelques phrases, Shannon fut totalement réveillée.

-Tu es où ?

-Sur la jetée.

-J'arrive. Ne bouge pas. J'arrive.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Après plusieurs heures d'attente, Jethro décida que Anthony DiNozzo _aurait dû_ être rentré depuis longtemps. Sans faire de bruit, il s'éclipsa hors de sa chambre et se faufila hors de la maison par le trou dans le mur du garage.

Il sentait dans ses tripes que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et il fallait qu'il règle le problème au plus vite.

OoOooOoooOooOoO

Sur la jetée, Shannon Fielding attendait son rendez-vous. Elle avait beau le chercher du regard, emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre, elle ne distinguait pas la silhouette de son ami. Mais où donc était-il passé ? En frissonnant de froid, la jeune fille resserra les cordelettes de son imperméables pour empêcher la bruine de tremper ses vêtements. Pyjamas d'hiver Damart et robe de chambre en polaire. Tout ce qui prend bien l'eau quand il pleut. Exactement _la_ tenue que l'on choisi quand on veut sortir par intempérie à trois heures du matin. Exactement. Venue en bicyclette, la lycéenne avait volontairement omis de prévenir ses parents, préférant l'alternative du mot laissé sur la table de la cuisine. Si elle rentrait avant qu'ils ne soient levés, elle récupérerait sa note et la froisserait avant de s'en débarrasser dans la cheminée.

-Shannon ?

-Oui, je suis là.

-Merci d'être venue.

-Tu n'aurais m^me pas dû douter du fait que je viendrais.


End file.
